Book 4: Avatar Aang
by SozinTara
Summary: Aang, Firelord Zuko and the crew have much to accomplish, but not without betrayals, lusts, and scheming of a few bad apples.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

***Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, nor am I its creator. I'm a fan.**

_She fell hard into the ground, grass popping into her mouth. Her wrinkled hands grabbed more grass, as much as she could with binding around her wrists._

"_Dig deeper you old hag!" A soldier with a heavy boot had kicked Hama squarely in her ribs. She took her hands and immediately tossed the grass in his face. He screamed as it reached his eyes. More guards raced out to where she and the other prisoners of the Fire Nation were slaving away._

_Never will they take my will, she thought. One day, I will be free. I will be free. _

"_Get up!" Another guard, she didn't bother to look at, grabbed her roughly about the shoulders and stood her up. The bright sun scorched her 80 year old weathered skin and she gummed her bottom lip constantly. It was all she could do since water was rarely provided and given the stunt she pulled today, she'd be lucky to get a cup. These fences can wait. Digging holes, pulling water buckets and being forced to keep up the multiple inns by sweeping, doing inventories and the like- blah! It was all hell. _

"_Hey," someone nudged her while she was trying her hardest to stick holes equal meters apart from each other with bound hands._

"_Just what do you-" She blew the hair from her face and saw it was one of the younger workers._

"_You Hama?" A young man with dirt on the side of his face asked her. He wiped his brow and waited for an answer._

"_Who wants to know?" She asked turning back to her toil._

"_Seems kind of ironic huh? Building a fence to create a barrier which separates us from the rest of the world when we are the world. What I wouldn't give to get out of here."_

_Hama was used to people coming to her even in the wake of night. Trying to devise plans, schemes to get out of this hot prison. Oh how she missed the clean, crisp winters of the Water Kingdom. Freedom! This particular night, she will rest; with the toughest rope they can find pinching her skin. After digging and cleaning this day, she headed back to her "Secure tent". The metal tent structure with the three guards. _

_She thought of the young man with the dirty face and considered what he said. If she were fifty years younger, her seductive whiles could have made him her slave, but that wouldn't do. Hama knew he was from a low level security tent and it would take but a short while to get him to have her released. The guards were smart. Reduce her liquids-decrease her spit._

_There was a moon out tonight._

_All she needed was water._

_She will get a cup._

**Chapter 1**

**Brothers of the New Calling**

_Hey guys! Remember the end of the The Last Airbender, where Aang and Katara kiss? Well, this new fanfic will take place right after that part. Enjoy and review if you wish!_

Katara watched as Aang and Firelord Zuko pour of scripts and maps to formulate their new plan for the brand new world. Both of their heads were bent together, the candlelight framing both of their faces. One with the burning reminder of a scar, the other an arrow signifying he has mastered air bending. Brothers of the new calling.

"I know you're there Katara," Aang stood up, his monk robes draping to the floor. Katara would have laughed at his short frame if he weren't so powerful of a bender.

Katara entered into the throne room, or war room as Firelord Zuko calls it. She tipped her head at the two of them in honor before coming closer. She felt as if she were in the presence of two gods. The moment was palpable. Should she even make the statement she came here for? It seemed childish.

"Well, what is it?" Zuko asked first. Katara shook her head.

"Oh, nevermind. It-it seems so silly now." Why was she fumbling over words? She was just as strong as they were and Aang was a dear friend of hers. Firelord Zuko…well, he has certainly proven himself to be worthy of the title.

Aang stepped closer to her, and touched her arm. "Katara- you can tell me. Nothing is ever silly that you have to say."

"I know, Avatar Aang."

"And stop calling me that! I know what I am." Aang smiled at her, and suddenly she felt alright.

"I am having weird dreams and I can't seem to control them." She thought back to her last dream. "I dreamt last night that while we were creating peace among certain tribes, I was- um." She looked over at Zuko who had his head bent towards a papyrus scroll. His dark hair had fallen from its gold pinned crown and shrouded his face.

Aang watched her closely. His smile gone. "Katara."

Katara refocused. "Cities were burning everywhere! Oh it was horrible!"

Aang remind silent.

"Not only that, but the places where the prisoners were kept remained untouched and I…"

"You what Katara," Zuko had asked softly. Katara couldn't look at him.

"Oh this is bad. I'm losing my cool." She started to turn from the great room when the Avatar's familiar hand touched her shoulder.

"We can speak in private Katara, if you like," Aang offered.

Katara nodded once. Zuko, for a split second appeared stung that he would not be let in their secret but then promptly exited the room. Katara felt a little bad.

"Aang," she started. "Fire was coming out of me."

Aang's eyes widened as he slowly lowered himself to the floor, legs crossed. Katara followed him and crossed her own legs under her red chiton.

"Tell me more."

Katara bit her lip. Aang's eyes grew serious. Lately he went from boyish and happy to serious and ancient in mere moments. It kept her on her toes. It made her feel protected.

"The fire came from my belly Aang. I killed everyone."

"It was a dream, Katara. You would never do such a thing, besides- you're a waterbender."

"No, Aang. That's not the worst part." She swallowed, feeling the goosebumps all over her again. "I killed everyone, and liked it. I liked it!" She stood to her feet, Aang tried to gather her into his arms.

"No, Aang! I am no better than Ozai! No better!" Tears stung the sides of her eyes and threatened to fall down her face.

"You can't compare yourself to him, Katara. He has different demons inside of him, not like you. You are good. You are pure. Even dreams can tell lies."

"I guess," she remained unconvinced.

"Remember when I had those weird dreams of Ozai throwing me silly tests and I would stay up all night and you helped me de-stressify the best you could?"

"Oh, yeah," Katara allowed a small smile to stretch her face. She remembered well.

"Those were lies driven by fear Katara. It wasn't real. So my question to you now is what do you fear?

Katara lowered her head so she wouldn't have seen those big eyes of his- those eyes which cold make you or break you into bits. Aang had a face so boyish and innocent, yet eternal. Gone are the days of the "boy in the iceberg'. The light flickered and danced and made the fire images come to life around them.

"I fear that our peace efforts will be for naught."

She knew Aang had much to think about. They had to begin plans for peace strategies beginning here on the home front and spread the message and the solution throughout the lands. Here she was having nightmares.

"We will keep our eyes peeled for anything amiss, Katara. For now anytime you want to talk with me, you know I'm here."

"Thank you Aang."

She considered bowing out but it seemed so impersonal. She stayed rooted where she was. Aang touched her arm again. He probably would not accept her bowing down to him, yet she did everytime. This night, she needed something more.

Aang read her mind.

He gently touched her cheek and she closed her eyes.

"Katara, my water princess. Sifu…Kat-ar-a." He touched her lips with his. Katara was stunned by his bold move and welcomed it. They kissed for long seconds until a short cough startled them to break part.

Zuko stood there before them. His eyes roamed from Katara to Aang. Katara noticed a shadow pass Zuko's eyes before he quickly marched in with more scrolls tucked under his arms.

"We best get to work, Avatar Aang. There's word of a possible prison break in a small village."Aang brought one scroll out and laid on top of the table. "This woman may be the cause of it." A wanted poster.

Katara leaned over Zuko's broad shoulders and stared into the face of the old Southern Water Tribe woman-the one who forced her to use the abominable bloodbending skill.

The inky capture on the scroll was that of Hama. The skillful artists caught her wicked, toothless smile too perfectly.

***As with any fanfiction, if there are characters name misspellings or a slight error in location that's my bad. Some things get too technical and I try to capture it just right, otherwise have fun reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The Dream Assassin**

_Hama cracked her fingers and looked at the mindless, stupid low level guards before her. Damned souls! With a twist of her wrist and some twitchy movements, she drained the essential molecules of the trees and the grass around her; had the water turn to ice upon her nails and shot icy daggers out causing many more guards in her path to be stabbed and bleed to death. Her cohort, Maxim tagged along with her. He was expendable too, just not right now._

"_Where to next, Great Hama?"_

_Great Hama._

"_Just keep following me. See the moon up there?"_

_He peered upwards into the night. "Its only a sliver."_

"_Right. I can't bloodbend right now. Maybe the next full moon. So I need you sharp! I need a map and quick and I think that hut over there is the key."_

_Her old voice reminded Maxim of the witches he heard about f in the stories. She was determined and evil. But to be at her side was wisdom on his part. Her body smelled musty and ancient. Even her hair made him wheeze._

"_Stop sneezing you brat!" She reprimanded. "What's the matter with you? Do you want to be found?"_

"_No."_

"_A camp is right ahead. The head soldier stays there and he keeps the map of the nations. We both can't go in there, however."_

"_So you want me to go," Maxim whispered._

"_You're from low level security. They won't be as shocked that you've roamed around a bit." She sneered. "They will be madder than a wet hen though."_

_Maxim doubted he would make it through to take the map. There was a strong possibility he could pretend to be ill and Hama could take the map._

"_Alright then. We can do this. I want to go back home to my family."_

_Hama sneered again. "if they hadn't got rid of your family already. You'll do well to do as I say to live longer, young blood."_

_Maxim swallowed hard._

"_Now here's the plan…" Hama whispered conspiratorially._

Aang and Zuko welcomed the tea Iroh placed before them. "Now, young gentlemen what do we have here?" He sat facing Zuko in the War room.

Aang brightened. "We've decided to check on how each of the nations are doing and what needs to be changed." Aang scratched his head. "So much has happened several days ago that much needs to be done."

Zuko waved a hand over to Aang. "I keep telling Aang that the trip around the world would take forever. Plus Appa may get mad and eat us eventually. He can't possibly fly us everywhere!"

Iroh scratched his chin, and then took a sip of his tea. He did this is such slow motion that Aang fumed under his collar. Zuko grew impatient.

"Well!" Aang and Firelord Zuko shouted in unison.

Iroh took his time. "We have military weapons here and flying machines. Shouldn't be a problem."

"Yeah there is," Aang said. "When people see the fire nation symbol on those balloons, they will flee. We want them to know we come in peace."

"By now, everyone knows it is peacetime. Perhaps you should try and station yourselves in different places. Stretch it out a bit. Meanwhile I think we should focus our energy on the Hama problem."

The conversation grew even more darker. Aang listened as Iroh recounted what has transpired in the last two days since they heard about Hama. The one solution Aang could think of, was to snatch her bending abilities away. Apparently she was too angry and vengeful to be trusted with any bending ability. He voiced this to Zuko and Iroh.

"Agreed," Zuko said.

"Now what?" Iroh said standing up from the table.

"Now," Aang smiled. "Now, we get ready for a new adventure."

Katara took the liberties of preparing for sleep. All day long Aang has been down in that infernal war room, so the only one she had to talk to was Sokka. Even his mind was scrambled because Suki had visit him today and they were all goo goo and ga ga over each other.

Hama dominated her thoughts as swell when she bathed and spread scented oils on her body. Such a beautiful room Zuko had placed her in; such a lovely evening. But bad thoughts. Tomorrow, she will finally waterbend and do some relaxing techniques. Perhaps Aang will join her then.

Bending.

She should be scared to bend after all the troubles she went through. This could be why she preferred to be just a normal girl staying in a grand palace. No bending, no traveling, just stay within these walls and think of the good times. Soon, sleep will take over.

When sleep did take over, it wasn't welcome. In the dream, she lay in agony on a cold, stone table with legs spread wide. Her guts felt as if they would rip apart. Sweat poured down her face and she couldn't see the faces surrounding her. She was old enough to understand she was giving birth, but who was the father? Katara screamed in pain as another gurgling hot pain sliced through her bloated body. An old hand pressed down on her legs, stretching them further apart.

Push! The voice said. Push this one out! This is the new nation coming forth-see?

Onlookers crowded about her and Katara's eyes searched everywhere. She was looking for that one constant: Aang. If she were to see that face, she will know she was perfectly fine.

It wasn't his face that glowed in the crowd though.

As she pushed and waited as each wave of pain went through her, a tall figure emerged and loomed over her.

"I am with you, Katara. Take my hand."

Katara's eyes were half closed as she clasped the brutally hot hand offered to her. It was so hot she winced and snatched it back, and popped her eyes open. The man before her made the pain seem of ill consequence. She was mesmerized by his tortured eyes and keen look on her. He placed a hand on her belly.

At that moment, she yelled as billows of smoke puffed from her body, green eyes stared back at her in the smoke. The shapeless baby was nothing but smoke and green eyes.

Waking up from this horrible dream, Katara found herself writhing on the floor in ripped blankets. A light shined s suddenly and someone's arms went about her. She scratched at them and tried pulling away, but they were stronger.

"Whats this about? Why are you yelling?"

Zuko?

Katara stopped fighting and looked up into Firelord Zuko's face; he held a small candle light. He was obviously cautious of her, moving back a couple of steps to allow her room.

"I was having a bad dream." She said suddenly noticing how damp her hair was and the sweaty night gown she wore which left nothing to the imagination. Zuko cleared his throat and looked away as she wrapped a thin sheet about her to remain decent before him.

"So sorry to wake you, Firelord."

"Its alright." Zuko searched her face. "Look, Katara, I know we aren't the best of friends and all but if a dream is bothering you that bad, maybe you should talk it out."

"I've spoken with Aang already about this."

"Oh?" Zuko's eyebrows raised. "So that's what the private meeting was about that day?"

"Yep," Katara smoothed down her hair and pushed it back. She saw how Zuko's eyes watched her every movement. It startled her.

"Okay, well this had you rolling on the floor. You should come down to the kitchen area and grab something to drink, Katara. I recommend it."

"Nothing can help this, Firelord Zuko."

"Just Zuko would be fine."

"I respect your title. You've come this far." Katara wrapped the sheet tighter about her lithe body. Again, Zuko's eyes followed her movements like a stalking cat.

Katara could never tell him about the dream anyway, for the guy in her dream that hovered over her with a hand pressed gently to her belly was none other than Firelord Zuko himself. Stealing every dream she's had every night with his brooding looks, fair skin, and contemplative moves. No matter what she dreamed, he was in it.

Every night, Zuko assassinated her dreams with his appearance.

Every night she wanted to kill herself for it.

_**I could call this a tentative chapter 2, but I think I'll keep it from here and continue it. For now, I do have a book published and am so excited about it I just don't know what to do with myself. Continue to wish me luck, and I love yall!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The Four Seasons**

_The leaves fell all around them as they fell to the ground, tumbling and laughing together. Their sounds mixed in with the autumn's scent. A fusion of song intertwined with all that's around them. He ran hands through her hair and admired the thick, dark curls. Her blushing cheeks were met with his fierce kisses. He grew hot, more incendiary than he ever gotten before. Her water colored eyes drank him and he nearly drowned. Here was heaven, he thought. Nirvana will welcome him-peace will follow and then he'll burst into millions of human shards._

_He concentrated, and the season quickly changed to winter and her back lay on snow, but he kept her comfortable with his warm hands dancing all over her back and face, and neck. "That feels good…so good," she murmured._

_Aang then cradled her head to plant more kisses down Katara's neck. He nearly left a fire trail down her neck, if she hadn't ran her hand down the same path and caused water to fall like rain on the two of them. It glittered all around Aang and Katara: There was no one but them. Up ahead he saw how the planets aligned around them like a starry ring about the sky. It was so beautiful he felt a tear slide down his face._

_Then Katara reached up to water bend his tear to wear on her own cheek. It looped and swirled before it landed on her face. "Aang, we are so young. What are we doing?"_

"_I am old enough to be your great, great granddad. I think this is safe."_

"_Eww, then we are doing something more wicked and sick," she joked. Aang shrugged and buried his head in her neck. Katara sighed and relaxed. Aang took that opportunity to kiss her lips._

_But she vanished into thin air._

_So much for that dream._

"Mai! Open up!" Firelord Zuko pounded on Mai's palace door. She whisked it open, wearing pale powders on her face and a slash of blood red coloring. Even with clown makeup, her expression was dead.

"Oh- we going somewhere?" She looked behind him and saw the carriage.

"Just somewhere to spend time together."

"Just say what you came here to ask Zuko: Have I heard from Azula."

Zuko adjusted his robes, tired of being easily read by the elusive Mai.

"Yeah, just want to make sure-"

"She's still locked away?" Mai completed for him. "I assume so, I haven't heard from her after we betrayed her. She's getting the mental care she needs." Mai reached a hand out and Zuko customarily took it and helped her down the stairs. Zuko turned her into him and placed a passionate kiss on her lips. Mai, stunned, stepped away from him.

"What?" He asked.

"Its just that you surprised me."

Zuko didn't stop there. He roughly grabbed her tiny waist and hoisted her into the luxurious ride. Mai's eyes went wide. _Yes! He thought. I brought something out of that passive face of hers._

"Oh no! My face is still not washed yet!" Mai exclaimed. Zuko summons from one of the grounds workers to bring a cleaning basin and some warm cloths for Mai. They brought it out quickly and endured the bumpy ride washing her face.

Zuko snuggled in closer to her.

"What are you and Avatar Aang's plan for us?"

Zuko rubbed her palm with his left thumb pad. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"As your future wife, I think I should know…sweetie." Mai blinked. There was dead look again, Zuko thought to himself. He was about to comment that he will get around to that when the carriage suddenly stopped.

"M'Hain! What is it," Zuko called out to the head servant carrying him and Mai.

"Firelord Zuko!" The man cried out before the carriage dipped down. Mai's face grew tense as Zuko jumped from the carriage. His hands were already aglow.

Several of his men were standing around the head carriage driver. His blood soaked the earth. Crowds of faces and voices asked who and why. He heard Mai call his name. By now she was on the defensive as well.

"Who did this!" Firelord Zuko walked alongside M'Hain's dying body. He could see it was a throat wound. "Answer me!" Zuko cried out. Who could have gotten so close to him and able to steal away unseen?"

Zuko grabbed the first person he saw. A buff man with a half of shirt on. "Who?"

"Look about Firelord. No one knows. We just came out of our rooms. I promise!"

Zuko still growled in the man's face. Mai came over.

"Someone slipped in then out without being noticed," She had a dagger rolling between her two fingers.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"Yes. Are you?"

Zuko let the man go and faced towards the horizon. Then back down at the ground.

Muddy footsteps appeared then disappeared all the way to the road. _One, two, three steps then-gone._

Like a ghost.

Iroh's sharp ears picked up the shouts and ruckus.

"Well, I'll be." He stepped from the palace as Zuko help M'Hain's limp body before him. "He won't make it, Uncle."

Iroh let Zuko and Mai inside. He went to get Katara, who was outside with Sokka and Suki. Iroh made steps down towards her. "We need you, Katara, child. A man is in need of healing."He watched as Katara walked in with Suki and Sokka close behind. He admired the gracefulness of her movements and her strength of character. If he was not so close now to Avatar Aang, he would think Katara suitable just fine for Zuko.

"Where is he?" Katara pulled inside the largest room where Iroh entered and she saw a man lying on crisp white cloths. Iroh took in how she inspected the man's body.

"When did this happen?" Katara questioned anyone.

Zuko answered. "Today, while Mai and I were out." By now the main person missing was Aang. Katara asked where he was.

"I'm not sure, " Sokka said. "He did mention something about needing to pray or something. He could be out on the grounds by the pond or on the ledge upstairs."

While Sokka was talking, Iroh stood with legs apart and arms rounding his great belly of 'Chi" as he called it. He took in the surroundings. Mai's peaceful look, Zuko's eyes watching Katara's movements and Sokka racing out back to get Aang.

"I need more water," Katara announced. Zuko ran and retrieved it for her. Mai commented that they had servants for that and Zuko ignored her. Iroh was not dumb. He knew what was happening.

"Maybe if I had got him in time…" Katara's voice trailed off. She hid her face in the crook of her elbow. Was she crying?

"My dear Suki, please, take Katara out for a while will ya?" Iroh got closer to the man who had just took his final breath. He had a jugular wound and there was no coming back from that. "Mai, I need to speak with Firelord Zuko alone, if you don't mind."

"I think he needs me now, Iroh."

"I know. Let me speak with him first, okay?"

Once everyone had left, Iroh helped Zuko wrap the body in cloths and they called in many servants to help with giving M'Hain a proper burial. Afterwards Zuko stood at the huge window overlooking the entire estate. His back was to Iroh.

"I don't understand. We have high level security here. There were people about…no one saw a thing?" Iroh pressed.

"I told you, uncle. I didn't see anything. All I heard was noise, like- like a rushing wind or something and then the entire carriage went down…along with Mr. M'Hain. I asked around and pestered, but to no avail. It's a mystery."

Iroh thought for a moment. "Then we must get Avatar Aang. You and him should be leaving soon but this matter has to be checked out. If things get worse, **The Order of the White Lotus** may have to step in. I don't want that to happen if it is only someone playing games."

"I agree." Zuko stepped from the opening. A small bug landed on his shoulder. He flicked it off and it landed flat on its green, jeweled back. "But someone died today uncle, and I will get to the bottom of it."

"Firelord Zuko," Aang announced when he came in.

Iroh and Zuko turned around. "Where were you?"

"Sokka had just got me. I tried meditation earlier…I felt- strange."

"Strange? Well, it is certainly fitting for what just happened today. A man, a friend was killed."

Aang stood facing Zuko, Iroh stepped back. "How?"

"That's the thing. I don't know."

Iroh had had enough. "Zuko. Aang. Sit. I have something to tell you. It may be of importance."

Aang and Zuko looked at each other then sat at the large, square table before them.

"There is a story of the Four Seasons I want to tell. I need to get this out before anything happens. To any of us."

"Uncle, you're not going anywhere, what does this have to do with anything?"

"You said you saw nothing right? That no one saw anything yet a man was killed?"

"Right," answered Zuko.

"Then someone has mastered "ghosting". Iroh watched as everyone's mouths dropped.

He proceeded to tell the story of the Four Seasons…

***So, there's chapter 3 in a nutshell. Ideas were just pouring in my head. Honest critiques and suggestions are welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**The Four Seasons-continued**

_Uncle Iroh is such a favorite character of mine, I want him to be the main focal point along with Aang. __**As usual, I do not own The Last Airbender series. I am but a fan.**_

By now everyone sat in silence around Iroh as he gathered oil lamps to brighten up the largest room in the royal palace. The huge rugs with fire symbols were plush and welcoming. Aang let Momo rest upon his shoulders while Appa lay outside within reach; Katara could see his mop of vanilla hair.

"First things first, Iroh said. "I am so happy Aang and his friends have decided to stay within the palace with us. Whether this is for good or seasonally."

"Just wish Toph was here sometimes," Aang murmured. Everyone nodded in agreement. Toph finally decided to go back to her family in the Earth Kingdom. There was much to talk with them about and she voiced this to the rest of the crew many times. Katara approved of it because she will do the same very soon. When she go back to the Northern Water Tribe though, she wanted to go with Aang.

"Yes, well, let's see. Many, many years ago, there was a man who wanted very much to experience every season in one locale. Well, he thought he could bend his own energy and create weather. Go figure."

"Bend energy?" Aang asked.

"Years ago BSC or Before Sozin's Comet, one could only bend their own energy. Not the elements. This was a very common form, a basic form of bending. He wanted everything to be uniform around him though. He had everything. The riches, the women, the banquet of foods flowed every day and night. And, he was a very handsome man.

"One day, he had a very strange dream. One end of the Earth to the left was freezing cold, the center had a warm sun and to the right very hot, while he stood upon blossoming rosebuds and with cool breezes. He realized there was winter, Autumn, Summer and Spring. Then he realizes, it wasn't a dream! Meanwhile he blinks- looks around and there is this woman before him. She was very beautiful. She was carrying a stem of leaves in her hands. I think she was bending the weather, if you asked me.

"You're you. You know that?" She said without speaking and came over, smelling of peaches and cream they said. Or whatever the fruity scents were back then."

"Uncle," Zuko squeezed the bridge of his own nose in frustration. "The point is?"

Katara couldn't wait for this to finish, but they all may need to know the story to save their own lives. Just the thought of someone being able to remain unseen and kill was enough to cause her to shiver. Aang placed an arm about her shoulder.

Zuko raised an eyebrow at his uncle to get on with it.

"So, " Iroh continued. "She asked him if he was who he was because he was known throughout the land. The two got very close soon after. I am unsure as to the time frame of when they got married, but remember; only energy bending was performed in that era, but something strange happened. Their child grew up and begin to display strange signs of amazing bending of the elements. This mean the inner core energy was now interacting with the environment.

"This child was a girl. Kyoshi. She displayed amazing air bending ability as well as all elemental bending. Eventually, the young man and woman had other children that scattered about the earth. They were not the only man and woman see? They were just one of many, but there was one special thing Kyoshi always wanted to try. She would try to make herself invisible. Could she do it if she concentrated right?"

"Why would she want to make herself invisible?" Suki asked.

"Not sure," Iroh stroked his beard. "Kyoshi is rumored to have had low self esteem my dear. Perhaps she wanted to…disappear or play tricks on people."

"Did it happen?" Aang wondered aloud.

"No. But some other benders have tried it over the years. Kyoshi made the mistake of voicing her ideas to her mother's sister, who at the time had a heavy spirit within her which was dark. She told the towns and began to ask for some magical elixir which would make her appear invisible. She didn't love Kyoshi as an aunt should. Kyoshi had her issues, but her aunt knew one day, Kyoshi would be great at bending.

"And she was." Iroh thought a moment again. "Her aunt took some elixir she got from some professed witch in the lands. After she did, Kyoshi's aunt disappeared for many years. When she reappeared, Kyoshi was already an Avatar with amazing bending skills and leadership qualities. While practicing her bending one day-"

Aang suddenly made a noise and Katara found him staring blankly at a wall. "I know what happened" His voice suddenly sounded as many voices and for a minute even Iroh choked and was stunned. Katara held Aang by his arm as his eyes and arrows glowed that brilliant blue. It made perfect sense that he would know. Avatar Kyoshi's a part of his reincarnation- her soul was within Aang's.

"Her aunt surprised her from behind," said Aang. "And pushed her into the grove of trees, nearly knocking Kyoshi unconscious. Her aunt was invisible for only an instant."

"Oh my," Katara said. Aan's skin grew blazing hot as he recounted the story himself.

"Kyoshi couldn't believe it. She was so stunned. She asked her aunt, whose name was Vesnia 'how did you do it?'

"Vesnia replied: 'By knowing a bit of science queen of the elements.' Water must be heated up to form vapors my sweet."

Iroh finished as Aang passed out into Katara's arms.

"Kyoshi never told how her aunt managed that. I don't think her aunt explained anyway. Just know that Kyoshi's aunt, according to legend, became a vapor."

"Soooo, bending was restricted to energy yet her aunt found a way to combine her energy with an element or elements and exist as a…gas?" Sokka asked with his voice getting high and pitchy. It was goofy to Katara. She couldn't smile though.

"I'm guessing Vesnia had some form of elemental bending she was born with already. How she was able to exist as a vapor, I'll never know." Katara whispered softly. She looked in time to see Zuko threading his hands through Mai, who was quietly snoring.

Yet he looked at Katara. That dark, suspecting look. Like he knew something she didn't. The night he entered her guest room asking about her dream was as personal as it got. She told no one. Did he tell his uncle? Did he tell Aang? Probably not. Either way, his looks were making her slightly uncomfortable so she remained with her arms wrapped about Aang's shoulders and kissed his round head, at the tip of the arrow.

She looked up and saw that Zuko's eyes were now slits. Then he turned his face away(the side with the scar) and asked Iroh if he can have guards who can bend available even in the outer courts at all hours of the day. Iroh said he will tell them tonight. He bid everyone good night and Katara helped Aang up. He was groggy and just plain out of it. Sokka and Suki went their separate ways. Zuko walked closer to Katara and Aang.

"M'Hain shook us all up a bit. How are you holding up?"

Katara rolled her eyes up to him and Mai. Mai was in his arms sleep. Zuko immediately turned his scarred side away.

"You know, Firelord Zuko, you can't be lord and still too shy to show yourself to a little ol' me."

"Oh, you don't mind?" Zuko said lowering his eyes to hers. Was he flirting? "I am the scarred 'one'.

"Mai obviously thinks you're cute." Katara whispered back. They finally made it to Aang's room where she laid his head down like a child. He was a child…theoretically speaking. Zuko came inside still carrying Mai.

"Funny how time changes us."

"You were intent on killing us before. I'm glad _you_ changed." Katara replied.

"My intent was never to kill _you_."

She gulped.

Aang stirred in his sleep.

***A soundtrack to listen to while enjoying this one is Zhane's 'Crush'. It is so perfect for this entire fanfic. Also Muse's 'I belong to You' can work for this as well! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**This Water, This Fire of Mine**

"I am sorry Firelord Zuko, I don't know what you mean."

Zuko was mentally kicking himself for making that last statement to Katara. "What I meant was you and Aang are my allies now. I can't have anything happen to you guys."

"If Toph was here, she would sure know if you were lying or not," Katara took water from her gourd and whipped water out to extinguish the light in Aang's room. She followed Zuko down the corridors to another empty guest room where he lay Mai down. Everyone had a long day. It was Zuko and Katara that were nocturnal.

"I'm not lying, Katara. But, I do have a question that's been literally burning in my mind." They walked together to the outside of the palace. It was dark now, but the pond water was so crystalline, so sparkling and the stars twinkled everywhere. Katara took in a breath of air. Zuko did the same.

"You don't have that healing elixir anymore, do you?"

Katara shook her head. His shoulders drooped. "Figures."

"I used it to help Aang after your sister nearly killed him." She said tersely. Zuko didn't blame her still hidden animosity towards his family. Maybe even towards him too. Her jawline was set tight and her blue eyes were very blue and piercing, she looked like a female water bending Avatar- eyes glowing with fierce protection of what she loved.

Zuko looked away and into the stars.

"I understand," he gingerly touched his scar. "I have two scars now, but I thank you for helping me. I could never repay you." He faced Katara, wanting so badly to see one hundred percent forgiveness in her eyes. Instead, she playfully punched him in the arm.

"You're letting us stay here. That's repayment enough, Firelord."

_Not nearly enough,_ Zuko reminded himself. Even with Mai all over him and threatening to kill him if he ever dumps her again, even that wasn't a big enough boulder to block his interest in this little water bender. Something she has entices him…but what was it?

Katara twirled a finger around her hair loopies and stood a couple of feet from Zuko. He hadn't realized how hot he was until Katara's face was awash in his glow. A swirling haze of fire had grew around his tall frame and he watched as Katara's eyes grew large.

"Zuko?"

"Is this what it takes to get you to say my name?," he said.

"Hey! What is this?"

Sokka came out from the palace, his boomerang raised in offense in Zuko's direction. Zuko didn't mean for it to appear he would attack Katara.

"It's alright," she called to her brother. "Zuko here was displaying how magnificent a lord he was." A split second later, Zuko was doused with torrents of water. He slapped it off of his face as Sokka laughed and tossed his boomerang behind him in his carry sack.

Katara was laughing as well. Her hair was wild, and wet. Her body was slender but with small curves. She would turn sixteen soon. He would be seventeen. Yet, he was already considered a man in his culture. Why did he think these thoughts? Right now, he should be in the throne room working on peace plans and figuring out the Hama problem. This ghosting issue may have just been out of the blue- but he couldn't ignore that either.

"You alright there?" Katara walked over to him. Sokka was to his left.

"Why shouldn't I be alright?"

"You just blanked out for a minute pal." Sokka said. I think you need sleep too."

"Good idea." Zuko said. He didn't want to leave from Katara's presence though. It was ironic how before, she wanted to eat his guts and treated him worse than anyone in the group. Now she was splashing water in his hot face and laughing.

A start is a start.

The next day, the palace was so crowded with fire benders, Katara couldn't breathe. They stood along the walls, their overheated bodies making her sweat. Their heavy gear and masks were menacing and taunting. The 'ghosting' got everyone shook and on their toes. Aang began to do heavy breathing exercises and practiced as much as he could about the grounds. Suki practiced somewhere in one of the rooms while Zuko remained unseen throughout the morning.

Katara sat at the breakfast table long before anyone else, eating breads and cheeses she could find and some cool water to soothe her parched throat. She was up early because she couldn't sleep. All night she pictured Zuko's full lips and golden eyes and their bodies were moving against each other in the dream; in a very unfamiliar way, a way that left her breathing heavy and needing to see Aang. She had slipped into the Avatar's room late last night and lay down beside him rubbing his arm and whispering how much she care and adore him.

It was all she could think of to do. The heaviness, the pressure, the womanly feelings she encountered were not because of Aang though, unfortunately. Her essence burned because of Zuko- the tall one with the dark looks, the tortured soul, and the crazy girlfriend. She knew what she had to do. She must go back to her home.

"What are you thinking about in here?" Aang walked in without a cloth around him, just a loin cloth and the beginnings of sinewy muscle. His arrows were what caught her eyes every time. He was so special to her.

"Nothing really." She scooted down the long seat to make room for Aang. Taking a plate, she fixed him a concoction of fruits and veggies.

"Thank you," Aang happily took the plate and began to pray. Then he ate.

"Aang. Who do you pray to?"

Aang chewed some more before answering. He had a faraway look in his eyes before answering. "I'm just giving a moment of thanks. The monk lifestyle is different, but not so different when it comes to just thanking life for giving it."

"That's deep." Katara slid her plate away from her. "I have another question."

"Okay, anything."

"I want to go home." Katara blurted out.

"Home? For good?" Aang said.

"Don't think so. I don't know, I just need to go, Aang."

"Seems urgent, Katara. But, I'll go with you if you need me to."

Katara wouldn't mind. Aang there would distract her though. Where Aang was, there would be the possibility of romance, and she didn't think she had it in her to become the wife of a powerful bender.

Wife?

Oh, great stars! She was still a kid for crying out loud!

"Katara, I'll go with you to the ends of the earth, you know that." Aang spoke to her. She saw he was dead serious. His dark, large eyes suddenly wise as his actual years. His had touched hers and she brought it up to her cheek. So warm, so powerful…

"After we sort this ghost thing out. I'll give it a bit of time," she said. "But it will be soon. Has to be."

Aang nodded and brought a scroll out from beneath his robes. "Zuko and I have come up with some plans for peace in each nation. It will be hard, no doubt. But here goes…"

Katara was lost after he said the Firelord's name.

_***Okay, you have to forgive me. I am going through the episodes to make sure Zuko hadn't asked already about Katara's healing elixir. If so, my apologies…keep reading!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Hama's Protégé**

_I hope you're enjoying the Airbender fanfic so far. The characters are so complex it takes some thought and rewriting. __***Disclaimer: I do not own the Airbender series, only wish I did!**_

_Maxim took two sticks and started a fire. "What I wouldn't give to be a fire bender right now," he roughly rubbed the sticks together._

_Hama exhaled loudly. "I don't even like that kind of talk. Fire isn't all there is, Maxim. All around there is water. It takes out the flame-I'm not cold." She crushed her hands together in demonstration._

_Yes you are, thought Maxim. Maxim continued, "I'm just saying. The nights are cooler here. There's no one for miles so we won't need to do much more fighting."_

"_You're weak," Hama said. "Give me that map."_

_Maxim tossed the scroll to her. She caught it in the air and winked at him. He knew it. She thought he was a cutie. She's mentioned it before-and winked a lot. It was not for her sake though. It was for their sake. If they come across a beautiful guard, he will be the guard's distraction._

"_I am not that weak, I'm resourceful."_

_Hama smiled at him and looked at the map before her._

"_Funny, this map doesn't include the Fire Nation Royal Palace." She peered ever closer at the parchment._

"_But there are passageways to get us there, right?"_

"_Certainly," Hama replied. Her wrinkled hands slid down the page. "It doesn't have to be on a map to exist."_

**At the Royal Palace**

"Are you focused at all, Avatar Aang?" Zuko tossed Aang another fireball to catch and propel forward. Aang caught it then let it drop.

"I have a lot on my mind."

"Like what?"

Aang sighed. "Like, a lot of things. For starters, Katara wants to leave the palace."

Zuku rubbed a hand through his hair. "Did she say why? I mean, all of you are always welcomed here."

"It was just sudden. I don't know why exactly," said Aang. "I knew she would miss her family and tribe very much indeed if she never saw them again."

"You talk as if the plan was to keep her from them to begin with."

Aang blinked at Zuko. "Well, that wasn't the plan. I think."

"C'mon Aang. You all are far from your homes. I'm sure you want her to be happy as well."

"Of course," Aang said. Zuko approached him and clapped him on the back like an old buddy.

"Just talk to her about it. See where she stands. Even if she leaves for a little while, that would be fine."

"I think she wants to go for good."

Zuko coughed lightly. "Oh."

Aang wondered about Katara. He saw her now, in the distance speaking with Suki. The two of them heads bent towards each other in secret. Sokka was being tortured by Momo and his fruit tossing. Many pieces hit Sokka square in the head. Zuko had already left his side.

_Hama and Maxim_

_The trek towards the west was no better than going north. Either way, Hama moved quick for an old woman. Still, they hadn't got a ride on a funny looking animal yet. Hama promised that they would secure one. For now Maxim's toes and heels had to hurt because of their travels._

"_So, what did you hear back there youngblood?" Hama asked him._

"_Someone may have gotten to the palace before us. Some reports are coming out about a killing near the palace. Right in front of the firelord!"_

"_Really?" Hama pondered a moment. "But that place is heavily guarded at all times. Can't be."_

"_Can be," corrected Maxim. "That's not the freaky part though."_

_Hama listened._

"_They say, even with crowds all around. No one saw a thing. Like, whatever killed the man was a ghost, or vapor."_

_Hama was happy with the news that someone from the fire kingdom was dead, but not happy that she was beaten to it._

"_We must move faster."_

**The Royal Palace**

Katara moved listlessly about the room, folding linen and cloths here and there even offering to help the servants, even doing some of the cooking to prepare for dinner tonight. Anything to keep from Firelord Zuko's wandering eyes. All she did was kiss Aang those many days ago when he was crowned Avatar Aang…doesn't mean she was committed to him- right? She continued to stir the lentil and roast in a big pot. The head cook looked over her shoulders. He said she was doing okay and that it smells good.

"I'm taking a break. Is that okay?" Katara wiped her hand down on her apron and took it off to hang up on a brass nail over the huge cutting table.

"Sure, sure." His gray eyes touched her heart. Chef Kentu was a lively sixty year old man with a tongue for flavorful meals.

She ran out the huge double doors and her face landed smack against Zuko's broad chest.

"Well. Katara. What are we running from?"

A sweat bubble formed at the back of Katara's neck. Zuko had on a white loin cloth today, looking so good. His arms and legs were exposed.

"You've been in the hot room today?" She guessed.

"A little while ago, yeah." Zuko shook his hair out. It had gotten longer. Katara looked away.

"Aang told me you were thinking of leaving. Is that true?"

"Yes. Yes I was."

"Oh. For how long?" Zuko pressed. Katara brushed past him, knowing he was on her heels and would ask more questions.

"I dunno. Maybe forever."

"Palace not as peaceful as your tribe, huh?"

"That's not it Zuko!" Katara exclaimed. "I love it here. It is so- so nice and regal."

"Firelord Zuko. Mai requests to see you." One of Zuko's servants came to tell him. Katara was about to excuse herself when Zuko encircled his hand about her elbow.

"Just promise me something, Katara."

"What?"

"Try not to hurt him."

"I will never hurt Aang." Katara replied, suddenly feeling the need to turn and run away.

"Don't hurt me either," he whispered.

***Hope you enjoyed this one. I'm going to look at some maps now to check for accuracy. Yes, I try to be very detailed. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Aang's Spirit**

*** Disclaimer: I do not own the Airbender series, but I will write fanfictions for it!**

_By now, Hama and Maxim are on the outskirts of somewhere while Katara has mixed feelings about Aang and Zuko. Zuko wants answers about his mom…_

Aang held up his staff preparing to take off when he caught sight of something moving in the distance. It was like a shimmering of the image, like when it's really hot outside and you see the heat waves. It was barely there, but there nonetheless.

He pumped up his staff and its fan stretched wide. He glided over to where the image was, but it was invisible and therefore, hard to chase.

He was going to pursue this thing. Whatever it was, it settled unnaturally in his spirit and disquieted him. It was like, he could feel it moving before he saw it. Without alerting anyone else, he took off soaring in the air. He didn't know what he would find or how he would find it, but he will and afterwards, he and Zuko could move on with other plans.

After several moments or even minutes of searching everywhere for that 'thing' Aang finally gave up and sat in the thick of some glades. The bank had rolling hills and a high sun. He wiped his face with his arm and settled down in defeat.

"I just don't get it. Is there another elemental bender around?" He shook his head in dismay and continued to rest. His thoughts raced back to the spirit world. If he needed answers, that was the place. But he needed go through it without the aid of the Koi pond. That was way out in the North of the Water Kingdom. Besides, too many memories were harvested there. Could he possibly go?

How else will he enter the spirit world?

He needed Guru Pathik.

"Focus! Focus!" Aang hit his own head with an open palm. "What else should I do?" His mind went to Roku and the sprit creatures he connected with. The beastly lion turtle in all its infinite wisdom guided him this far by telling him how to unbend powers. Maybe there was something missing.

**At the Royal Palace**

Zuko adjusted his garbs and headdress. He had been waiting for a while to learn of his mother's whereabouts and by darn it he was going to get answers! He took the time to get his 'mean face' ready, which isn't hard considering his ghastly scar.

He made the journey to the holding cell where his father was. Ozai's rib cage was very visible and his hair was matted to his head. It hung low and Zuko detected shallow breathing.

"You seem well fed." Zuku said hoping to gauge a reaction from the former firelord.

Ozai said nothing; he slowly lifted his eyes to Zuko's. Zuko placed a hand on the cell to steady himself. Ozai's eyes were sunk in, there were bags under them as well. No sleep, no real food will do that to a person who had once gleaming hair and big muscles.

If Zuko was completely cold hearted he would not have felt total pity. He felt extreme pity for his father; it shouldn't have come to this. Zuko touched his scar and remembered why he was there.

"I came to offer an opportunity. But I need your cooperation."

His father spat on the ground and offered a sinister smile. "An opportunity- from you?" Ozai coughed and spat on the ground again.

"Yeah. This is high level security here, so-"

"I know its high level, pitiful child. I helped to create it and I maintained it for disloyal brats like you."

Zuko kept squeezing his hands together and finally let them go to his sides.

"Do you want out or what?"

"Oh, so now we know what's in it for me." Ozai replied.

"Fine then. If you are being ungrateful after what I have to offer, then forget it." Zuko turned about and was about to head down the hall when he heard "wait" from Ozai.

He came back and saw his now emaciated father standing against the wall, holding onto it for he was clearly weak. Man, what did Aang do to him?

"I want to know where mom is and I will let you go."

"Just like that?"

Zuko nodded. "Just like that."

**Meanwhile, outside the Fire Nation Palace…**

Aang tried to find something to focus on, but couldn't. The Koi fish were on the other side of the world. He needed to enter the spirit world pronto and learn what he needed. He went back to the palace near the pond with the turtle ducks. Katara was outside feeding them bits of bread.

"Hey Aang. Where have you been?" She wiped her hands on her skirt.

"Out and around." He paused. "I saw something Katara."

"What did you see?" She came over to him.

"Movement, like a shadow but not quite. I felt it before I saw it though."

"Like a spirit?"

"Yeah, I suppose so." He let his head fall on her shoulder, maybe if he were as tall as Zuko, she could lay on his….

"You seen Zuko?" he asked. He felt Katara stiffen.

"Um, no. Why?"

"Just wondering," he said allowing Katara to run her small nails down his head and shoulders. It relaxed him very much. "We have so much to do."

"Shhh, relax, Avatar Aang. Even you need to rest." Katara responded by planting small kisses over his head. He wondered if she would like him with longer hair. He really didn't know, although he grew it out a little before.

"I have to find a way to go to the spirit world, but what can I focus on?"

"You pray daily Aang. You have to search inside of you. There is a substance in all of us that we can focus on and this is our home. Our main base…you taught me that."

Katara lifted Aang's face from her shoulder. He was quickly blushing as he reached up and removed a hair from her eye. She was the queen of his heart now. He wondered how she felt about that.

"Katara…did you-want-to be…to be…be…"

"Huh?" She blinked her blue eyes at Aang in confusion.

"Be mine?"

"Be your what?"

**Inside the Royal Palace Prison**

"So, are you gonna tell me or not!" Zuko stormed on his father. He purposely let his hands glow fiery to show his father how angry he was.

"Your mother…ah, Ursa." Ozai slid down the wall. "You couldn't take the truth if I beat your head with it."

"I am not the same boy you once knew, Ozai. I am a man, a firelord and I command you right now to tell me or-!"

"What? Or what? Take my powers away?" His father raised his hands in surrender. "I have no bending ability thanks to the man-child that took them away."

Zuko couldn't stand in this claustrophobic prison no longer. Ozai apparently was going to pull his chain harder. He considered just looking for his mother himself while he and Aang begin the peace missions soon. He'll start where he need to.

"I'll find her myself then." This time when Zuko left the prison, he didn't turn back, even when Ozai begged him to come.

Tomorrow.

He'll go back tomorrow with a new deal.

*** I hope you are enjoying the fanfic so far. I know I am enjoying writing it! Send me a message at: rain200msn(dot) com and visit my social sites too at: /thewriteweb or www(dot)thewriteweb(dot)wordpress(dot) com.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**The Mystery Lady and Questionable Motives**

_***Disclaimer: I do not own the Airbender series- only wish I thought it up first!**_

_Maxim thought he was awake, but something should have alerted him that a beautiful woman with long dark hair, half naked in a pool couldn't be real for him. In reality, he was traveling with an old wench who knew how to gain her freedom._

_Somehow, they took a wrong turn somewhere and landed further out from the fire nation kingdom. He was expecting the beautiful hills and mountains of Shu Jing, and instead they were near some cavernous, rocky area, and the last thing he remembered was running off to find water for their now empty gourds. He must have passed out. The woman blinked up at him from her bath and used her gorgeously long hair to wrap around her body before she slipped back into the waters._

_Who was she?_

_The woman appeared not too much older than he,andt had ample curves._

"_Maxim!" Hama drew near him and he walked back to where she was. This wasn't a dream. He saw a woman there in the lake. She slipped back into the waters like a snake and Maxim was sorry he didn't call out to her. Her face did seem strangely familiar._

"_Here you go," he gave the filled gourds to a resting Hama. She sat on a hilly area, her robes laying still around her bony body. They hadn't eaten in two days and it was starting to really show on her._

"_I just don't get it," she huffed while taking her gourd from Maxim. "An invisible killer. What I'd give to have that ability."_

"_Someone innocent had died, Hama. I'm sure all fire nation isn't like we've dealt with."_

"_Stupid boy," Hama said. "They all have one agenda, whether they are nice or not- wipe out anyone who don't bow down to them. Is that what appeases you? Bowing down?"_

"_Like how I'm bowing down to you?" Maxim gained enough guts to stand before Hama and stare her down. She remained seated and drank her fill of water._

_In a flash he was water whipped in the face and spitting it out. Hama continued drinking while bringing in her "water whip" with one hand._

"_You need to be tamed I see…" She said and laughed hard._

_Maxim wished he could kill her._

**The Fire Nation palace**

"He still won't tell you where your mom is?" Aang asked as he massaged Appa's massive belly.

"Nah. It's like pulling teeth with him. And he has a lot of those- strange enough." Zuko replied, still worried about everything going on.

"While on our mission, we can always be checking and asking around about Ursa. It may help a little."

"I know Aang. And I appreciate the concern."

"I was thinking we should leave as soon as possible to begin," Aang said.

"With everyone? Or just us?"

"That's the problem," Aang said thoughtfully. "I don't want to risk all of our lives, but also think we may need the help."

"It'll be like old times, eh?" Zuko came over and rubbed Appa's fur. He remembered how Appa liked him instantly before anyone else did, while the others still hadn't trust him. He proved to them somewhat that he actually was a good guy. Even Toph believed in him. He wondered how she was doing?

"Heard from Toph?"

"Katara wrote her recently. We haven't heard anything yet. We could sure use her help once we leave on this mission."

Katara, the one who couldn't even give him a straight answer of becoming his girl. The waterbender with the blue eyes and olive skin. The woman of his dreams since forever. Perhaps dreams were made of clouds: here today, gone the next second.

_Maxim and Hama_

_Maxim hid between two huge treelike structures and watched as the lizard ostrich bird animal lapped up water. He stood there for a while and a soldier wearing fire nation garbs was close behind. He looked about as young as Maxim. Possibly in his twenties or late twenties and was buff._

"_How am I going to get this thing?" Maxim wondered. Hama complained that her bending was weak and she didn't want to bend her drinking water on the "bad guys" only to taste their flavor later._

_Maxim was grateful she stayed far behind though. His excitement over seeing the naked lady hadn't worn off. The woman was a sight to see and he wanted to go back and find her, speak with her. Has it been that long since he's seen a young woman?_

_Probably._

_Yeah, probably so._

_He wanted to ask Hama about people of this area or possibly describe the woman to her. But what if Hama suggests they go back and kill her?_

_The woman with the honey eyes didn't deserve that._

_He waited. And waited. And waited._

_Finally, he reached out and punched the soldier in the face and promptly kicked him in the gut. Unfortunately, the guy could bend fire and began throwing firestorms in his direction. It took some skill to dive all of them. _

_The last one blazed before his face…he was almost too late and he felt the heat begin to sear and that's when he felt the coolness on his skin. He fell and saw in blurry images, an old woman fighting the soldier._

_Hama was saving him._

**The Royal Palace**

Katara looked over the scrolls with Aang and Zuko. She played with her hair while looking at maps and words.

"Some places are neutral now and maybe we can use their open ports and grounds to hold the town meetings and then possibly try to speak with the fire nation guards and soldiers…" Katara stopped when she saw Zuko shaking his head.

"It won't do." Zuko interrupted.

"What do you mean?" Aang asked . "We actually do need neutral grounds."

"Those fire nation soldiers who have not accepted this truce will be hard of hearing. Trust me." Zuko replied.

Aang didn't forget about that.

"Well, we implement new tactics then. Instead of talking, we get them to hear what we mean."

Katara stepped from the two of them and lingered in the background. She left the room and went to look for Suki. Suki emerged from her room wearing cloth robes after her late night bath. Her short cropped hair dripped water all over the carpets.

"Suki, I am just tired of all this male bravado!"

"Okay, okay," Suki said calmly. She rubbed Katara's back as they went to Suki's guest room. Katara saw that the room was not as ornately decorated as the room Zuko chose for her. So far, every room Katara visited that was for guests and servants, were somewhat smaller and plain. Suki just had a bed, no window, and a few scrolls lining on the bureau.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"I just want Aang and Zuko to like my plans too. Maybe I'm being childish."

Suki said nothing. She preferred to daydream and talk to Sokka all day long. Even now though, Sokka was probably heading back into the palace to help Aang and Zuko with their plans. She respected that and enjoyed speaking to him about the efforts to restore balance and peace. Katara seemed to be having a tough time.

She got up and took a scroll down from the wood bureau and handed it to Katara.

"This may brighten your evening. It came a little earlier while you were out."

Katara unrolled the scroll and had a hard time figuring out the bumps and wordings. The insignia had the Bei Fong lettering

Toph.

She must have had someone help her write it.

_To all of you, including twinkle toes turned Avatar Aang. I miss you and I hope this finds you as well I am. I never thought home would take me back, but my parents have been asking me how was it traveling with you and I nearly broke down into tears while explaining to them. (Can you believe it? Me? Tears?) Anyway, I haven't much time because I will visiting the badgermoles soon and then heading out to some more bending competitions. Oh and one more thing…_

_I will see you soon._

_Toph._

"From the Bei Fong family, huh?"

"Yeah," Katara was psyched that Toph finally contacted them. "This does brighten my spirits."

That night Katara rested and was in a peaceful sleep until the dream of the fire coming from her started and in the dream her face twitched and morphed into that of a dragon's.

She woke coughing and with someone shaking her awake.

It was Aang. He shouting something frantically. All she heard was garbles and mumbles. Probably what Momo hears when they speak with him like idiots.

"Wh-huh?" She sleepily rubbed her eyes. Her hair everywhere.

"A killing, Katara. This time inside the palace! Get up!" Katara let Aang lift her up. She could hear Sokka and the other voices around her as Aang walked with her to higher level security place within the castle. The heat was on and she was soaked in her gown. She caught a flash of Zuko and Sokka's faces near her. Mai must was still spending the night for she appeared too running just as swiftly as everyone else.

She buried her head in Aan's neck.

"Zuko and I will stay inside and form a barrier. I don't want you to get involved."

What was going on?

She was a warrior too.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Off to See Guru Pathik**

***Disclaimer: You know the deal- I do not own the Airbender series and as such this fanfic is only a figment of my imagination.**

Nothing happened. Aang and the others retreated and took a collective breath before shaking their heads in another, utter defeat.

"That is it," said Aang. He gave a strained look to everyone. "I have to see Guru Pathik. I must enter the Spirit World."

Katara moved over to him. "Aang. I can help too. Let me come with you."

Aang thought long about it. He didn't want her here and she could possibly get hurt.

"Sokka," he called out. "Can you stay here with the rest? Katara and I are leaving."

"Oh no you aren't," Sokka's face was serious. "Wherever she is going, I am tagging along."

"I don't want too many people to come. I would be responsible for you. This is kind of a sacred, personal journey."

Aang took Katara's steady hand.

"Then, do what you must, Avatar. We'll be here." Zuko responded drily.

"Why is everyone so upset? I am doing what I can! I have to enter the spirit world and figure this out or more people will die. Do you want that?"

Suki spoke for everyone. "Try and see from our perspective too, Aang. We could die here as sitting turtle ducks as well. Maybe we should come."

Katara squeezed his hand. For some reason, her fingers were cold as icebergs.

"You alright, Katara?"

She looked at Aang and plastered on that false smile. "Sure. Why'd you ask?"

"No reason" he lied.

Aang stared back at everyone else. "Maybe Iroh and Zuko can stay here, while the rest of us go. Zuko?"

Zuko removed his head piece and shook free his hair. "As I said, do what you must. I'll remain here. You just-just don't hurt yourself."

"We could have you come too", Katara offered.

"No!" Zuko suddenly roared. Katara stepped back and Aang dropped her hand and boldly walked in front of Zuko.

"Zuko, if this is hurting you. Please, come with us. I'm sure Iroh and the guards will be alright."

"Aang," Zuko replied more calm this time. "Just go. I'll be here guarding my own turf."

Afterwards everyone went back to their rooms and packed what they would need. Even Momo had stole into the kitchen and sacked a few nuts and fruits before hopping first on Appa's wide back. Appa yawned, showing all of his flat, white teeth and rested its head on the ground as the 'Team Avatar' continued gathering weapons and food and clothing.

Soon after, they were on Appa and lifted from the ground. Sokka rested his head on his hands while Katara sat up front, cuddled to Aang. Suki sat cross legged with the wind blowing through her hair and facing the moon. Sokka faced the moon also. Its light washing his face. The same light Yue would have given him in person had she not died. The same moon which bathed Suki now. Yue. She still shone everywhere…

Zuko gritted his teeth and punched the wall again. He was failing as a firelord. He couldn't even get his father to tell him where his mother, Ursa was. It was so easy to tear down his statue at Fire Fountain City, yet the real thing was more stubborn than stone.

"Zuko. Whats the problem," Iroh asked in his raspy voice.

"I can't find mom. Ozai won't tell me. I hate him! Hate him!" Zuko punched the wall. Iroh said nothing.

"Well, why aren't you saying anything?"

"Because, Ozai will tell in his own time. I am sorry for what its worth Zuko. We have to simply believe she is either lost or…"

"Don't," put a warning finger up. "Don't you say that. She is not dead." Zuko placed a hand at his heart. "One thing I know about us firebenders, is our passion. It starts here. You taught me that. I know mom lives because I can feel it, in my heart, Uncle."

"Yes, Firelord Zuko. In that case you should search for her. It will be difficult though. Ozai wouldn't banish her to obvious places."

Zuko thought about it. "You're right. Most leaders would banish someone to the outskirts of an area, whereas Ozai probably locked her way under our noses…right in the kingdom!"

Iroh told Zuko that was a possibility. They decided to get to work on that. Zuko couldn't help thinking that Aang and Katara were probably really close now, flying away on Appa like old times. Maybe cuddled together, or hugging. Kissing…

No.

He had Mai. The one who slipped up to him moments ago and was planting a warm kiss on his neck.

"You look appetizing from afar," she purred.

Zuko had to restrain himself. Mai had on a sheer gown and her silver clips were out of her hair. It cascaded down her back. She looked every bit as a cat.

"Why are you sneaking on me like that?" He took her arm and pulled her warm body close.

" Cause I can. I do have the right- don't I?" She pressed herself to him. Zuko felt his blood rush in all directions. He leered down at her.

"What do you want Mai?"

"A proposal first. Then, maybe some little Zukos and Mais running about."

"You serious?" he asked incredulously. He tightened his arms around her waist. He waited for an answer.

"Just the proposal part. The babies would ruin my physique totally."

Zuko expected that one from her. Mai was a fighter through and through. He couldn't see her as the mother of his children anyway. They'd be great as husband and wife.

"Keep being this passionate and you may get all of those sooner than you think." He pulled her alabaster face towards his and kissed her small mouth. Mai grew into the kiss and then opened her mouth to deepen it. Zuko was afraid they would go too far this time and would not come back from their passion. He had to stop.

"Mai-"

"Zuko, I want you," she said in ragged breaths, tearing off her gown. They were right in the middle of the hallway.

Zuko pulled her into the War room and shut the door. Mai continued to shed whatever she wore.

"Mai. Please. Neither of us are ready for this."

"So when firelord?" She retorted. Zuko could see the rejection in her eyes. The hurt. "When do I have you? When I'm old or when you're dead?"

"Why all of the emotion now, huh Mai? Why now?"

Mai looked at her now nude body. Zuko flushed deeply and turned to the door. "Tell me, Mai. What is this really about?"

"I see how you look at her." She began. "When she is around you get defensive, stutter, or look stupid."

"Huh? Who are you babbling about? I don't look at any girl but you!"

"That's the point, my dear Firelord. She is a woman you know. A waterbending, blue eyed female. Within your palace walls!"

Zuko rubbed his temples, then turned and faced Mai who was now wearing her gown and arms folded under her tiny bosom.

"If you are speaking about Katara-"

"I am"

"Then you are enormously mistaken."

"And you are an enormous dummy if you think I buy it for a second. I see how you look at her. Just know I won't keep my mouth shut if I'm right about this."

Mai turned on her heel and opened the giant door. Zuko quickly grabbed her waist again and looked her in the eye. "I do not like her, Mai. Trust me."

"Famous last lines. You've just signed a future death warrant. If I am right, you're history."

***Mai has some serious issues going on here, but could be right on the money about Zuko. Aang and the crew have left the palace walls. Seems that peace must start in the home before it spreads out, eh?**

**Reviews are welcome!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**What's in a Name?**

_***Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**_

_Hama and Maxim_

_She was a sleep, and with those pleasant, wracking sounds from her old ribs, Maxim took off. Not for good, but curiosity got the best of him. He figured he had about a good six hours of a sleeping Hama and enough space to see that mysterious woman again._

_There were gray, shapeless clouds and glittering stars to light his path. He trudged his way back to where that lake was and the tall caverns. He memorized every detail of that landscape; committed it to memory as if his life depended on it. Finally, he wiped the small forms of sweat popping from his face and stood at the lip of the lake._

_Where could she be? The woman with the very long hair? At that most impalpable moment, he sniffed and caught a scent in the wind._

"_You shouldn't be here."_

_Maxim didn't turn around quickly. He slowly took in all of her. Her skin was so different from his tanned one. She was wrapped in a simple, white robe. A long, long, leg was exposed._

"_I know. I just had to see you."_

_The woman let her doe eyes slip down and she saw Maxim's feet were bare, and filled with caked grime and rocks._

_Maxim couldn't hide his toes from her revealing eyes._

"_You've seem to have come a long way though." She walked to him and took his hand in her very warm ones and. "Your sweat has made your skin very cool."_

_To Maxim, she had the voice of a hundred cherubim and what he wouldn't give to have her and to possess her. To take her as his. She seemed wise and so attractive._

"_I cannot stay long, madam. But, what is your name?" _

_The woman backed from him and suddenly began to shiver visibly. Maxim did his best not to comfort her. It would have been too forward and he probably wouldn't leave._

"_I can not tell you. In fact, you just being here is enough to get you killed."_

"_Ma'am, I can help you. Just tell me, what is wrong?" Maxim tried to close the distance between them but she kept moving back."Please…who are you? Why are you living in this way?"_

"_You ask too many questions, child!" The woman said in a motherly tone al of a sudden. Maxim held his breath and counted to five._

"_I-am-not-a-child."_

"_Seem much younger to me," the mysterious woman retreated into the cavern and Maxim punched the air in frustration. She left! Was he so clumsy around women they could smell it?_

_He waited for a few moments and almost left when he smelled something hot and sweet. She had a cup filled with water in her right hand and steaming stew and bread in the other._

"_The bread is getting a bit old, but it's still good. Eat." She commanded him._

_Maxim sat down with her and he ate while she watched him. His stomach growled terribly while he ate and it was no bother because he dined with this gorgeous woman of the water. Her lips were a red gash set in a perfect face. Maxim leaned into her._

"_You like poetry?"_

"_Yes." She looked down at the ground. Her legs were stretched out. "You tell poetry?"_

"_Yes. Here is one: 'Down goes the water , a lurch in my heart survive the fangs of prison.' "_

_The woman stood with a colored sadness in her eyes. "That was…interesting Haiku, my dear." She smiled._

"_I think I am a lame poet, but I get inspired easily." Maxim grinned and stood to his feet. That's when the woman produced some leather sandals for him._

"_For your feet, before they bleed and you catch death."_

_They dangled from her slender fingers and got closer to her to get them. While holding onto the sandals, he refused to pull from her and just leave. Maxim caught her chin in his hand. Her eyes pooled with tears and she looked away from him._

_Footsteps fall onto the ground and they break apart. The woman disappeared like a mist and he stood facing Hama._

"_Who were you talking to?"_

**Inside the Royal Palace**

Ozai squeezed his face between the bars at Zuko and let out a chilling laugh.

"Everyone's talking about your little ghost problem." Ozai rubbed his fingers along the barred door. "Very spooky indeed."

"That is not why I am here. Stay on topic!" Zuko screamed.

"Your mother couldn't cut it being a a lord's wife. Simple. We had to banish her."

"She was a good person. Any decision she made was better for everyone . Saving me, your son was paramount in her choice, father."

Ozai looked at Zuko when he said 'Father'. A sigh, and then: "Alright. Your mother is somewhere within this kingdom. She has been stripped of her title, clothes, and whatever else she ever had. That's all I know."

"You know more," Zukp pretended not to be happy to know some answers after all this time.""I am waiiiiitiiiiing." Zuko dragged out.

"I told you everything."

"No," Zuko pressed his face to the bars in desperation. "I need an exact location."

"That's the thing, my boy. Ursa could be half way around the world by now. I told you where we banished her. She could be dead by now. The treacherous little monkey needed to be taught a lesson."

Zuko walked away from Ozai and told Iroh everything.

"It is dangerous Zuko as people will expect Aang to come along as well. They will not receive only you and I alone while we go on this journey. There will be people after us."

"Don't care."Zuko spoke resolved. "I'm finding my mother."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_I took a short break to think about some things, but here goes the next chapter. __**Disclaimer: I do not own the Airbender series.**_

Katara hung her arm down the side of Appa. The air whipped her hair about her face and chewed the inside of her bottom lip. She looked at Aang up front as he held tightly to the reigns and steered the huge, loveable beast.

"You really have a load on your mind, girl." Suki sat next to Katara.

"That obvious huh?"

"Yes. Tremendously. Tell me about it."

"Suki," Katara stammered. "I-I can't. I mean, there really is nothing to tell. I guess the ghost thing really bothers me."

Suki withdrew her fan and ran a finger down the crest of it. "That was really scary. Who would have known an invisible person would begin slaying people so soon after Avatar Aang defeated the firelord? If you ask me, it may be coming from inside the palace walls."

Katara shifted so she could not see Suki's eyes. Could it be true that someone was within the walls trying to kill off everyone? Why wouldn't it show itself?

"Hey gang! We're gonna rest here for the night. Appa seems to be yawning every two minutes."

Aang carefully steered Appa to the ground. They appeared to be somewhere not too far from the Fire Nation, but still within the perimeter.

Katara hopped down, then Sokka and Suki and Momo. Aang came over to Katara and took her hand.

"Thanks for coming Katara."

"I wouldn't let you go alone, Aang."

Aang looked down and then behind Katara. "Hey. It seems someone was just here."

They hurried to a site where some sticks probably used to make fire was nestled by some trees and a few eaten fruits laid nearby and the smell of smoke was still heavy in the air. Katara saw something glinting in the early evening moon. It was silvery and looked like a spider's web.

"Hmmm," she plucked it from one of the branches and drew the thin, thread through her fingers. Just that motion made her blood run cold, and she did not understand why.

"Looks like a piece of hair," Aang commented. Katara dropped the hair and stepped from it. Her stomach roiled with hunger as they hadn't eaten in so many days now. Maybe Momo found some more nuts and pears?

"You must be hungry Katara," Aang whispered to her. Katara saw how Suki rested her head on Sokka, and then he dipped his head to kiss her on the lips. Katara faced Aang who had concern drawn over his face.

"Katara, do you know how beautiful you are? I can't stand when you are not by my side."

Katara nodded and kept her arms crossed over herself. "I'm never leaving your side, kiddo."

"I'm not a kid, Katara."

"I didn't mean-"

"You guys here that?" Sokka had come over with Suki close behind. "It sounded like a rush of water.

"Water?" Aang looked at Katara briefly before stepping away from her and they each surveyed the ground.

"Footprints, Aang. They're everywhere!" Katara listened carefully as the sound of rushing waters came again. Then they felt the tiny sprinkles of that liquid hit each of their skin.

"It doesn't take much to figure out a waterbender is nearby." Sokka said.

"That can be a good thing…right?" Suki asked.

"Depends, " Katara smoothed down her hair. "Hama was a violent foe with mental issues. And a great waterbender."

"Well, it's not like she's here. She's imprisoned now." Sokka said then he joked: "Probably wasted away already, decrepit and dead."

They all laughed nervously as Sokka, Katara, and Aang remembered the havoc called Hama.

**Hama and Maxim**

"You did not have to do that! Seriously!" Maxim shook more water from his half of a robe and shook out the remaining droplets of water from his hair.

"You were talking to someone- -who?" Hama demanded about to wave her hands again to rain down more water upon Maxim's head.

"Myself! I wonder off sometimes in my sleep."

Hama moved about him like a cat. She could read the signs of lying very well. Maxim held his hands up in defense, his breathing was erratic, and looked around nervously.

Hama still smelled a light fragrance hanging around the air.

"Look, Hama. We're both weary and beat. Let's just try and relax the rest-"

"Hush boy!" Hama stopped him and backed away with her ear turned upwards. "We have company not too far away."

"What are you…an animal too?" Maxim shook his head, already thinking of leaving this old, mysterious woman. The only reason he stayed, was because Hama proved resourceful.

And dangerous.

"Sounds like a group of people too. Ah, the scent is familiar here." Hama lifted her wrinkled, weathered face to the night air and inhaled deeply. Her long, white hair sailed around her like wings and her thin body stood atop a small mound.

Maxim took her arm. "Let's go check it out."

***Couldn't think of anything else to write so far. Here is the latest news though: My book is now available for FREE as a download for the month of August only. Contact me for more information on where to view the entire book **

**Thanks, and Chapter 12 of Avatar Aang coming soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Zuko and Iroh**

_Zuko finds that he must search the lands thoroughly in order to find his mother. The question remains: Will he like what he finds while looking for her? Will he be strong enough to not let his anger blaze and harm those he care about?_

Iroh suggested they take the hot air balloon while covering the fire symbol with some red dye. Meanwhile Zuko had his head sitting on his fists, his elbows remained on the rim of the hot air balloon. He used a scope to look down periodically for any sign, anything that might hint to where his mother may be.

"I'm starting to think this isn't wise, Zuko."

"It's too late for your wisdom talk, Uncle. We're outside the palace fortress now." Zuko said moodily.

"I know." Iroh came over to him and looked over the green, leafy trees. Beyond were lands and hills and caverns galore. "You and Aang should be pursuing peace right now. Not following other agendas."

Zuko was stunned by his uncle's admission. "We are trying to put the puzzles back together in our lives before trying to save the world! Aang had to leave to find the Guru, or more people will be slayed. I have to find mother because- because-"

"You miss her and you love her," Iroh finished for him solemnly. "I do understand what it means to lose someone."

At that Zuko's shoulders dropped. Out of all people, Iroh should be in constant mourning over losing a son. Somehow, he wished he were as strong as Iroh; always seeing rainbows and angels around every corner.

And just as dangerous.

"Yeah. I plan on spending just a little while searching for her. After that, mission completed. I'll begin another day." Zuko pat his uncle's hard back and went back to gazing among the land. At each twist and hover of the balloon, he hoped to see his mother's long, glorious hair and sweet smile.

**Aang and the Crew**

Katara couldn't sleep. Most everyone snored and Sokka was actually…wait a minute. Was that drool on his sleeping sack? Katara winced and looked over at Aang, who chose to sleep near Appa- far away from her.

Understandable. She had a nasty habit of treating everyone around her like children. Truthfully, she was not that much older than them, maybe more mature. Suki was mature, just more of a "one of the guys" kind of gal, but still sweet.

"Ah me. What am I to do with my time?" Katara stretched her leg and looked up at the sky. Earlier they moved quickly away from the camp where the gray hair lay everywhere. They barely made it before they heard the 'whooshing' sound again and a man's voice. They had flown on Appa at once, careful to keep him low to the ground as they moved along and not become targets in the sky.

When she scooted to let herself up, a twig snapped beneath her foot. Sokka briefly cut off his snoring, and Suki, ever the alert warrior opened one eye. When Katara waved her hand for Suki to finish sleeping and that it was nothing, Suki finally let her eyes droop close again and Katara was relieved.

She needed to be alone.

Suddenly, her arms felt cool, then hot. It was like a flash of cool water being dumped upon her while coals slowly raked across her back.

"Wh-what's happening to me!" She said aloud.

Her insides boiled with a fire and hunger like never before. She was never this hot before- perhaps this was a fever? Someone provoking her? She turned about her, finding herself deeper in the thicket an away from the gang. She took off for the thicket breakneck speed.

**Zuko and Iroh**

"Look there! Small footsteps, Uncle!"

Zuko pushed ahead farther. The hot air balloon was stationed near a nice couple's hut several miles from the Fire Nation Palace. The elderly woman and man with the small shack helped them to a warm meal and a place to sleep for a day or two before they made their trek northward.

Zuko spotted the small steps leading to a small, cavernous hole. Iroh tried to follow quickly. Zuko had already reemerged from the hole with a disappointment etched across his young face.

"Nothing."

"I'm sorry Zuko. The good news is that I feel in my bones she is near."

"As do I." Zuko picked up his pace and walked further on. His canteen was about out. He and his uncle needed to get water and fast.

"So thirsty," Zuko said.

"Here's water then!" Someone said behind them. Iroh was quicker than Zuko was and deflected the waterbomb before it could hit and knock Zuko out.

"Who is she?" Zuko asked.

"I think she is Hama…the scorned waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe." He backed from her slowly. Even though it is still day and no moon out, she is a great fighter. Hold your guard!" Iroh yelled.

"Ohhhh," Hama said with false humor in her voice. "I am not that terrible young man. Just a little ol' lady with a taste for liquids."

Zuko got into his fighting stance. His eyes quickly darted from Hama to her sidekick. Some youthful boy with no shirt on. He looked dirty but still had his guard on. Zuko also noticed how the boy's eyebrows shot up, as if he recognized him.

"Do you know him?" Hama said, still bracing to do damage.

The boy shook his head. "Never met him."

Hama sneered. "Remember what I said about Fire Nation folk." She whipped out her nails, gleaming with icy daggers on each fingertip. "They all look alike!"

With that, Iroh dodged the daggers while he and Zuko began first strikes, cleanly knocking Hama to her back. Maxim was quick as a rabbit though. Zuko chased him around while Iroh handled Hama.

"Wait stop!" Zuko called to him. "I am not going to hurt you!"

"You will!" The young man slowed down, huffing and puffing. Sweat falling from his face. "Fire Nation are scum of the Earth! Cruel bastards!" He spat.

"Then stand and fight me." Zuko said walking over to him. "Come on. Fight, man!"

The boy reluctantly came at Zuko with a weapon in his hand. He was strong, but sloppy. Zuko had great defense against him, he never used offense.

"Ha! You can't even hit me you're such a coward!" The boy said.

Zuko stopped and studied him. The boy was in rags. Probably brainwashed by that witch back there. When had he last eaten? In the midst of his own agenda, Zuko seemed to have forgotten he and Aang's mission: Peace. Here he was fighting (somewhat) a starving boy.

"I am standing down," Zuko said, backing off. "I am not that kind of person. I saw it in your eyes. You know who I am."

"I am Maxim."

"Maxim. Why are you hanging with that bad woman?"

Maxim cast his eyes down. Something was really bothering him.

"I have food if you need it." Zuko reached down into his robes and found some bread and cheese he saved from this morning's big breakfast with the couple earlier. He pulled it out slowly. "We are not here to hurt anyone. In fact, we're looking for someone."

Maxim took the bread and cheese from Zuko. He turned from him to eat with some privacy. Zuko sat and waited while Maxim ate. He turned around finally with some crumb pieces on his face.

"Who're you looking for?"

"My mother." Zuko stood and reached into his robe this time to pull out what looked to be parchment with ink.

"You have an accurate sketch?"

"I sure hope so." Zuko handed the very old picture to Maxim.

**Maxim**

_Maxim took the folded parchment, mind still on the piece of luscious bread he gobbled up. From Fire Nation's hands at that! He unfolded the material and smoothed the edges. He was aware of Firelord Zuko's eyes staring at him intently._

_Blinking, Maxim saw the image. He blinked again._

_And again._

_And again._

_No. Can't be!_

"_Have you seen her?" Zuko's voice sounded a million dreams away. After all, it was but an image, hand drawn by some artist. But those eyes, that hair. That…that crown!_

_If he said yes, he could travel with Firelord Zuko and that old guy and maybe have food and shelter and not walk around with that woman any longer. But he had already developed feelings for this Princess, this Queen, or whoever she was._

_Zuko's mother._

"_Do you hear me! You seen her! I know you have."_

_The next thing Maxim knew, he was being pulled to where the large man was, and a bound up Hama lay to the ground._

"_He's going to help us find mother." Zuko stated with triumph._

_Maxim looked back. Will he see Hama again? What about that woman by the water hole?_

***Stay tuned for Chapter 13 and thanks for the reviews and emails!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**It's a Serious Thing**

There was a tender touch raking across her face and she took the hand and squeezed it.

Aang.

"I feel much better," Katara said and turned into his arms. "Where's everyone else?"

Aang sighed and sat close behind her. She drew her legs closer to her body. "I told them I would come for you."

"You did? Why alone?"

"I think I know what is bothering you."

Katara scratched her head. "Okay. Tell me."

"Me."

_He is so dead on, _she thought. "Alright. I admit, I feel we are getting very, very serious Aang."

She tried focusing on her words, but from out of nowhere, Aang began to trace a finger down her left shoulder, going all the way down her arm.

"Serious is good." He said huskily.

"It can be, if we are both sure. I mean there are times when I feel even I don't know you."

Aang nodded and traced that blasted, soft finger of his, back up her shoulder. "I feel that I barely know you katara, as I should."

Katara was hoping he'd mince words, but one look in his face, told her that somehow he turned into a man overnight. She knew not who sat beside her. She was glad the thick forest shielded them from possible onlookers.

Katara fingered her necklace about her neck. Aang slid his hands up her back in an up and down motion, massaging her weary muscles. "Tell me about last night."

"Last night was awful. That's what. I couldn't see you, Aang! I called for you," Katara sobbed.

Aang wrapped his arms about her, and they rocked together. The splicing heat and searing pain subsided all the more for Katara. Aang's hands were cool and that was needed.

"Relax, Katara."

"I am."

"Okay." His arms encircled her tighter.

After what seemed like forever, Aang let his arms fall from her and he helped her from the ground. They stood amidst late morning sun beaming on the trees and little critters dancing around the ground.

"Let's go find that Guru." She suggested.

After some time of flying on Appa. Sokka made an observance.

"What if this thing really is a ghost? I mean, how do we stop something like that?"

"You don't, 'cause you can't." Suki said.

Aang had a small cloth and was polishing his staff. He heard them talk but offered no suggestions. This was something for Pathik to explain.

"I think we should try and just see if it will speak to us." Katara said.

Aang jumped in. "_If _it can talk. Remember Iroh think this is a real, live person; just playing games with a little trickery of some kind."

"I don't know guys. I just get a real bad feeling about this."

"You don't think we should see Pathik?" Aang asked of her.

"I do." Katara hesitated before saying more. Then finally, " We are leaving the palace behind too."

"Katara, the Fire Nation isn't our home," Sokka said darkly. " You said this yourself."

"I know. I mean- I don't know." Katara pulled at her hair and huffed. "I just think coming out so far while that Thing is killing people is not…wise."

"Okay." Aang said. Momo landed gracefully on his shoulder. "We'll see Pathik and leave quickly."

Everyone agreed again, that this was best. They have come this far already. Katara, satisfied, rested her head and soon dreamed of the palace. In her dream, she was in red robes and staring at Zuko. He wore his royal robes as well. Then he stepped closer to her and placed his hand over her heart.

"We were meant for each other." He said. Then before he could lean in and kiss her, Katara eyes popped open. She jerked hard enough to almost knock Aang's staff off of Appa's back. While placing it back on their sacks, she looked down below them. It has been several days and they were almost to another land. It seemed they've flown for ages.

"The Eastern Air Temple is not that far away,"Aang said sleepily. Katara went over to him.

"The other night you couldn't even sleep near me, and then you come up to me with affection, and then you do the same thing. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Katara." Aang yip yipped Appa and Katara flipped her hair in defiance and was going to move away from him when he grabbed hold of her wrist.

"Stay by me. I need you."

And she did.

**Zuko, Maxim, and Iroh**

"He hasn't spoken in days, uncle. I think he knows Mother very well."

Iroh grabbed the bridge of his nose and continued rubbing some sweet smelling leaves together over their small fire. He was going to brew tea really soon.

"He knows something alright. But pounding him into submission won't help either."

"What!" Zuko exclaimed. "I didn't hit him."

Iroh carried his eyes over to where Maxim sat despondent and alone. "Of course not, but you want to. Leave him be for a little while longer."

Zuko cared not for this nonsense. He marched over to Maxim and tapped his shoulder. Maxim didn't bother to look at Zuko.

"What do you want?"

"Answers." Zuko snapped back.

"I told you, she looks familiar."

"Familiar, huh?" Zuko didn't want to press but he had to ask. "H-how well did you know her?"

"Goodness, you're never letting this go are you?" Maxim finally stood up and Zuko was somewhat jealous of Maxim's build. He was a bit shorter than Zuko but after they fed the boy good, he packed on mean muscle.

"I never let my mother go."

In apparent defeat, Maxim told Zuko how he saw the woman by a lake, a ways back from where they trekked. She isn't there now but she fed him and shared some poetry with him.

"That has to be mom! She was so poetic at heart!"

Iroh came over to see about the excitement. After Zuko told him what Maxim had witnessed. It made their day that much brighter.

"Aang would want to hear this," Zuko said. Then in a more serious mood, "I wonder if they're okay."

**Aang and Katara**

Katara fixed a pot of homemade stew from vegetables, fruits, and other land things. They all ate vegetarian that evening in respect to Aang. He told them he appreciated it and seemed in a lighter mood. But when will he flip out again? No one knew.

Katara was beginning to believe she could tell when he would withdraw from everyone again. He pained her like no other. Yet and still, they were all friends and had to love each other all the more. After they ate their meal, they showed even more friendship and love to one another by sharing goofy stories, reminiscing on their past battles and the hope for a new, peaceful world. The look on Aang's face tonight was one of hope and love.

She knew he loved her very much and she felt that from across the warm fire he built for them. She also felt something else too.

Sensuality pouring from him.

This cannot be the Aang she knew.

When they all closed their eyes for sleep she had felt a stirring about her. A whisper, and finally a sharp point…at her neck?

She screamed and everyone eyes stared back at her. Why were they all bound up to the trees with ice?

"Aang!" Katara saw the moonlight reach on everyone's scared faces. She called for Aang again.

"He can't save you little girl. Its time for round two!" Hama's stank breath hit Katara's face as she struggled to get from Hama's claws.

***Its great to be back writing. The only thing is, I hate separating the sections with sub titles, what happened to being able to use asterisks in the middle of the page? Anyhow., hope all enjoy and don't be shy to review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

I

Hama stepped back from the children, the familiar faces of what seemd like ages ago. The waterbending girl and her big eyes along with the others. They were the same alright, but changed.

Their eyes were magically different.

"Let us down now!" Aang shouted.

Katara was not having this. Bending the ice she whipped loose from the clutches of it while releasing her friends back to the Earth as well. She faced Hama's crooked smile.

"We never did see who would win…without the aid of the authorities!" Hama cackled.

"Leave now Hama, or you will lose. I promise you that," Katara felt her friends behind her move and take their places. _Not to be rude, but they can not take on Hama as I can. They're good people though, _Katara thought.

Hama quickly sent out storms of ice which could have cut Katara and the others if not for Katara's quick thinking in turning Hama's ice into pellets of cool rain. Katara then pulled some water from thin air, not much, and sent a huge block down on Hama's head with the swiftness of a feline.

"Wow. I think she went splatt," Sokka said jumping up for joy.

"I didn't want to kill her."

Aang wrapped his hand around Katara's wrist, "Come on. Let's get moving." Katara nodded in agreement, wincing as she saw Hama's gnarled hand wiggle and try to stretch.

Suki stamped on Hama's wriggling hand and they headed back to Appa. Sokka perused the map once again as they made their way across to the Eastern Air Temple. It seemed to have taken days, maybe months.

Once the group landed on a Pillar, Aang took his staff, stepped down from Appa's massive tail and looked behind him. Katara was looking about her while Suki and Sokka spoke quietly to each other. The air was still…and nice. Peaceful.

"Its very lovely here," Katara inhaled deeply.

"It always was," Aang responded.

Everyone was careful where they walked. One wrong move and down the pillars they'd go. Right into the mist.

Katara wondered what was happening back at the Fire Nation Fortress…

II

It was funny, but after getting to know Maxim for a while, Zuko found him intelligent, somewhat wise, and also his competition for any woman in his kingdom. He didn't judge men as a woman does but he had to admit even to his own jealous self that once Maxim gains his full weight and clean himself up a bit, even Mai wouldn't keep her claws off of him.

But Maxim was a nice person and Zuko stopped roughing him up a bit.

"So you say she offered you food?"

"Yes," Maxim shuffled the blocks around. They were spinning wooden tops with a deck of cards made from bamboo trees. An old ancient game his uncle Iroh made up. "She was quite beautiful. She doesn't look as if she's had children at all."

"I can only imagine. Her looks seem to have fallen gracefully to my sister Azula while I get burns to go with my skin," Zuko gingerly touched his scarred face.

Maxim sat back with his elbows to lean on. He looked at Zuko thoughtfully. " I heard about you. Just didn't realize the banished prince would offer me food and drink and a place to stay. Hama was wrong about you people."

Zuko would be three times as rich if he could count the many passerby who knew his story and became surprised at his heart. He had Iroh to thank for that.

"I'm not that great. My friends are off to wherever land and I am battling unseen foes here."

"Tell me more about this "ghost", Maxim's interest peaked. "Is that really a possibility?"

"Yep. I was right inside the carriage" Zuko stopped. "I can't divulge that much info to you Maxim. I barely know you"

"I understand. But understand this as well," Maxim sat up straight, spun the wooden top and waited a full five seconds before continuing, "Have you thought that maybe someone has a vendetta against you? Someone within the castle?"

"I'm not so naïve as to think everyone likes me, " Zuko replied. "But I have loyal servants."

"Ah. Its rarely the stranger. Always the blood. Remember that." Maxim took his cup and drank the rest of his tea. Zuko looked away and out the palace doors.

What if Maxim's right?

What if Zuko is going on a wild goose hunt when it could be someone he trusts that's killing?


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**It is a good thing to be back writing. I took a year off from this fanfic due to school and family life but I am enjoying Aang's journey along the way.**

_Somewhere she was here, nor there. Somewhere she couldn't see, but she could feel. Should she consider herself a girl, although the biological identities have been wiped out? Was she now an it? Should she care?_

_Probably not._

_She can hear them now calling her a ghost._

_Buahahaha! If only they knew…_

I

Zuko was practicing his fire bending when a servant came in with a scroll. The old man bowed as Zuko slit open the scroll. The handwriting looked like the ones Toph's been sending. Zuko welcomed the brief jabs and taunts the little imp placed in her letter. Whoever she hired to write her letters had impeccable calligraphy.

"So I guess she'll make it down here the next few moons," Zuko sighed and placed the scroll within his robes. "She was something else- that Earthbender."

"Nephew."

Zuko turned at the sound of his uncle's voice. His uncle looked paler than usual, his voice more raspy.

"Uncle!" he rushed over to him. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"I don't know," Iroh fell over into Zuko's arms. His uncle was a very portly man and Zuko shocked himself by being able to hold his weight.

"I'm getting you some help, right now!"

"I know what this is- it-it is poison." He wheezed heavily and some prickle of blood came from the sides of his mouth and onto his beard. Zuko blinked away the hot tears as he called for help.

He needed Katara.

II

Katara woke from a nightmare, not remembering even half of it, yet it left a sinking feeling in her gut.

"What's wrong Katara?" Suki came over to her in the middle of the night.

"Something's not right."

"What do you mean?" Suki's large eyes went wider with confusion.

"Aang must hurry and see Pathik. Whatever this-this thing is, has a very potent power."

"The ghost?"

"Yes. The ghost. I just feel as if the Fire Nation Kingdom needs us there more. I hope Aang hurries."

Suki looked over shoulder before saying, "I think he left not long ago. He said something about an early start."

Katara breathed a sigh of relief. "What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep at all. I got up and did some moves with my fan. The ones I remember from my sister clan war dancing. Then I slept a bit. Then I thought I heard groans and it was you. Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

Katara laid her head back down on Appa's underbelly. "I'm not sure of anything anymore, Suki. Anything."

III.

Zuko wrapped the scroll and then thought about what to seal it with. Team Avatar should get it quickly, but perhaps Katara would be more astute and read the scroll first. He thought of adding pleas, beg, and maybe a few flower petals(?) to the scroll but thought that too obvious.

"Please, fly swiftly and deliver this message. Please!" he sent off the messenger bird and watched as it drifted across the early morning sky. Meanwhile, his uncle laid in a bed not far from he stood. Iroh's pale pallor nearly gone.

"How'd you find this elixir?" Iroh asked with his eyes closed.

"The cook said Katara was trained in medicine arts and left some vials in case of emergencies. Your paleness is gone but there aren't many vials left here."

"It was that ghost I tell you."

Zuko didn't want to hear it anymore. "Uncle. For the eleventh time- ghosts don't mix poisons!"

"A while before you barely believed someone could become invisible, now you have air striking at servants and killing me. Think about it Zuko. This is not the time to be hotheaded."

Zuko clenched his fists. He and Aang were supposed to be past all of this working on Peace, not fighting immaterial things. Things couldn't go more wrong. Their hopes and dreams were slowly being dashed into the ground. Why should he keep fighting for peace anyway? When will he ever stop fighting period?

"I don't know uncle. I am growing tired of all this already."

Uncle Iroh opened his eyes at Zuko. Zuko swore he saw fire behind his eyes. "I am getting quite tired of you giving up and giving in, Zuko. You will be seventeen soon and I want to know that when I pass away from extremely old age you can handle what life throws at you without defeat."

Zuko couldn't argue with that. He can't call himself the Crown Prince or a man if he wants to keep giving up. But how can he fight what he can't see?

IV.

Katara fed Appa, Momo, and everyone else some nuts, berries, and dates. For now that was all they could ration. The food from the palace was used up long ago. She enjoyed her stay in the Eastern Air Temple but would rather check on things from Zuko's end. She didn't really like him like that but thought he had a hard enough life and now he has to deal with this.

Suddenly something tapped her skin while everyone was busy eating. On her shoulder was a fire nation bird with a scroll in his talons. "Oh wow." She said and opened it up.

_From Prince Zuko,_

_I hope this finds you all in good health and spirits. Things are okay with me, but not so in the palace. Iroh has fell ill and it could be linked to whatever else is going on in this place. I pray for your speedy return. Every night I am on watch so that at moment's notice I can give that "thing" its due punishment._

_To your journey,_

_Zuko._

"Guys." Katara rolled the scroll back up and used it to point it Team Avatar. "We have a problem."

***I hope you enjoy this as well as the previous chapter. Visit me at The Purple Lady's Anime Fever blogspot for more on this fanfction and other animations. Thanks! Reviews are always welcome!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"**Guru Pathik's Assessment"**

I

Aang watched as the sweat poured in torrents from his head. This walk with only his staff to accompany him for flight was a new form of hell for him.

Where could Guru Pathik be?

The sun rose over the hanging upside down mountains like elephant trunks, Aang sighed aloud and that's when he felt a crunch atop his head.

"Ow! Wh-!"

"I see you have less anticipation skills than before young Avatar."

"Pathik!" Aang ran over to the dark skinned man and hugged him as if he missed him so much. Yet he really did.

Aang stepped back and saw trouble watering in Pathik's eyes. "My dear Avatar, what seems to be troubling you. To come all the way out here," Pathik waved his hand around the kingdom, "You must be in trouble."

"Kind of. Well, this is huge Guru Pathik. Something I can't conquer, because—well, I can't see it."

Guru Pathik rested a hand under his chin. "Follow me, Avatar. So we may talk a while."

Aang followed Guru Pathik until they found a stream of cool water running from one of the sister mountains. Aang greedily tasted it while Pathik stood still. Finally, after Aang drank his fill, they moved higher across one of the bridges where a nice cool, shaded area with a smooth flat stone awaited them.

Comfort awaited them.

"I will not make you eat the onion banana concoction this time Aang. I feel I nearly tortured you last time."

"It's okay," Aang said and sat next to Pathik with legs folded. "So in a nutshell, there is an invisible force killing people back in the Fire nation's fortress."

Pathik's eyes grew into large orbs. "You don't say? This is most disturbing, Aang, and for lack of a better word- unique."

Aang told Pathik of Iroh's Four Seasons story, dating back to Kyoshi's time and her psycho aunt who tried an "invisible" elixir.

"So what do you think? How can I defeat this thing?"

"I must be honest with you Aang," Pathik began. "This is not easy even for me but without my general assessment of this being I can not know what it wants. I can register emotions with my mind and spirit as I sense that yours is full of confused Chakra even now."

Aang lowered his head.

"But, you must first think of this thing as human. If indeed this is some sort of ghost. Treat it as a spirit as well. There is a difference, Avatar."

"How so?"

"A ghost is an immaterial form, resurrected from a physical body. Ghosts aren't malevolent-usually. A spirit houses personality, power, and mystical qualities. Both can be entwined, but spirit is something you and I have now as we speak, yet we aren't ghosts."

"Treat this as a person," Aang confirmed. "Which we have established all along."

"Treat it, Avatar, as a human being. Not just as a person you've heard histories of. You must center yourself and be receptive to what it wants, what it has to say. Then communicate. You will know what to do afterwards."

Aang was afraid of what he may have to do. Killing was not one of them.

"Ah, you are very confused again." Pathik said smiling. "I have faith in you Avatar. You have a kind spirit. Don't let it be broken because you could not close the door to inevitability."

"Huh?" Aang was following Pathik up until that point.

"I'm not pointing out that one again. Now, let us meditate."

Aang closed his eyes…

II.

Zuko watched as Mai performed a beautiful dance for him in one his personal suites. It was seductive, wild, and so brimming with lustful movements that he could not contain himself and looked away biting hard on his fist. That's when Mai had the nerve to sit on his lap, where his secret just couldn't be kept anymore.

"Zukooo," she purred. "Did you enjoy my dance?"

"Ab-absolutely," he declared and kissed her passionately. But when he let their lips slowly pop away. It wasn't Mai's face he saw…it was Katara's brown face and blue eyes staring straight back at him.

"Ahhh!" He threw the body to the ground hard.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Zuko!"

Zuko blinked twice and it was Mai again.

"I swear you need to be locked away like Azula. I don't get you. Did you not enjoy my teasing?" Mai stood up and shook out her clingy, mesh attire which hugged her very slim body parts with white material.

"I'm unfocused right now Mai. Your moves were something no woman could ever top, believe that," he watched her slow seductive smile at his comment. "However, I am concerned about this palace. It is foremost in my mind, kitten."

"So our upcoming engagement, marriage, and children are postponed?"

"What? I never agreed to that!"

"Forgetful Zuko," Mai walked away, but paused at the grand double doors. "Just know that I will not hesitate to kill you if you threaten my heart. Cross your heart and hope…" She slammed the door.

Zuko shook out his head. "How did I ever get mixed up with her?" He lamented but was still highly turned on by that dance Mai did for him. The least he could do was thank her. How unboyfriend-ish he was.

As he headed back to the palace grounds, his favorite bird soared the sky and landed gracefully on the window ledge.

"Wow, that was quick." He grabbed the scroll from it's claws and read it with anticipation. It was Katara's flowery lettering, he knew. She was reassuring him that Aang was already visiting with Pathik by now and they will have al the answers they need. She apologized about his uncle's demise and went on to say a lot of nothings regarding the Team Avatar.

"You got a message, Zuko."

"I know uncle, from Katara." Iroh's eyebrows raised. "She said Aang saw Pathik and they are trying to hurry here. They ran into trouble with Hama however and she may be dead."

"Whoa, that's plenty of news to digest. Yet I prefer soup to digest right now. I am beginning to feel like my old self again."

Zuko pat his uncle's back. "In no time, we will be rid of this gh-"

A loud whooshing sound like a hundred birds wings blew in, knocking Zuko and his uncle on their backs. Curtains flapped and ripped off and the servants cried out, running in all directions. Iroh grabbed up a servant, a young woman with long brown hair.

"What happened, what is it?"

"I don't- I don't know!" She stammered. "It was this horrible sound beyond the palace gates, like a dragon. It became so hot and then just blew us back really fast. Many people are injured!"

Iroh let her go on. He looked at Zuko. Zuko went out the front gates with Iroh on his heels.

The early evening sun was like a fiery streak across the sky, the air was suddenly roasting and sounds not unlike those which could be heard in hell, rumbled.

It was like a million voices.

III.

"_Not many can contend with such a force as I. Feel my burning, feel my anger! The hate! The whoa! The unforgivenessof a thousand sins. Feel it and weep all you meaningless piles of skin…!"_

Katara saw Aang stir in his sleep. She reached over and placed a cool, wet hand on his head. _He could be coming down with a fever_, she thought. The others rested upon Appa's lower back while she remained next to Aang up front.

Guru Pathik must have told him plenty. Aang returned to them a couple days ago and he mumbled was that he meditated and he 'know what he can do now'. Not much detail to go on.

Sokka tried to spill more from him, but it was no use. Aang ate very little and soon slept—long. Katara was grateful because she took the time to write Zuko a long letter detailing their journey. She was actually anxious and excited about returning to the palace. It was almost like a little thrill to see everyone there…especially Zuko.

Try as she might, Katara was torn between Aang's boyish innocence combined with wisdom of a hundred years and Zuko's broodish, passionate, hot bloodedness- and cuteness. Major cuteness. She never thought she could feel that way about a firebender. He _was_ a powerful bender.

Powerful bender…

Powerful.

Bender.

Aunt Woo predicted she would be with a powerful bender. Katara thought that meant Aang.

Could it be…?

Nah. It must be the expired fruit she ate making her think crazy thoughts.

***I just finished watching the episode with the Fortuneteller and thought I'd include Aunt Woo in here. I find her assessment that Katara will marry a powerful bender someday very vague because it could be any powerful bender…why just Aang? Those are my thoughts. Toodles!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"**Sandalwood and Fresh Waters"**

I.

Katara arrived back at the castle with hope. Which was immediately dashed once Mai stepped up to them to explain why the billowing banners and curtains were singed to ash. Katara couldn't contain her mouth from gaping open.

Sokka inquired if anyone was hurt and asked to speak with Iroh and Zuko about details which may help in the case. Aang remained aloof and with a worried expression on his face. Katara noticed how he seemed to survey what was around him for several moments and even now his eyes squinted, looking through Mai.

"Oh, Mai I am so sorry!" Katara shook her head and walked past Mai with Aang and Suki by her side. Appa remained in one of the quarter stables with Momo resting on his head. He will be well fed there.

"Aang, are you sure you will be okay. You seem…distant."

Aang just looked at her. Small bags forming beneath his eyes, but he still looked alive and alert at the same time.

"I will be okay. I'm going out to the courtyards with Sokka and Zuko and Iroh. I need to learn more as well."

"That is fine, Aang." Katara watched as he left her and Suki.

"Boy, he sure can be deep when he wanna."

"I know, " Katara replied. "Hey, let's see what we can whip up in the kitchen and relax."

"Fine by me."

Katara and Suki put together meats, vegetables, and had nice cool water to drink as a side while they ate in Suki's room and talked. Eventually the topic strayed from the invisible force now dubbed as IF, to falling in love.

"Katara, I gotta hand it to you. You have a hard mask to crack, but not too much gets past me. I see how much you want him."

"Yeah, Aang is a cutie. He's becoming more powerful-"

"Nu-uh uh," Suki wagged a finger to Katara's face. "Prince Zuko."

"Shh," Katara leaned over and popped Suki on her shoulder. "What kind of nonsense are you talking about?"

Suki's large eyes suddenly lowered in chastisement. "The kind that involves him rescuing you in your wild dreaming. How your face turns rosy red when he walks past with that gorgeously, pampered scent about him." Suki looked back up at Katara.

"Yes, he does smell good, like sandalwood and fresh waters." They both agreed on that. "Not once did he ever smell like- ash!" Katara exclaimed while they both could hardly contain their laughter.

"But seriously…are you in love with Aang? Or Zuko?" Suki said before drinking more of her water.

"Neither."

"Neither?" Suki sounded confused.

"I really, really like Aang and love him. But being around Zuko is…is hard. Maybe this is all nothing, Suki. Zuko is a nice looking male and I find myself hopelessly attracted to him. I'm sure you feel this way sometimes being with Sokka."

"Yeah. Especially earlier when I saw that boy, who they call Maxim. Yum-my with a capital Y!" Katara high fived her. They agreed that Maxim was a pretty boy through and through, complete with killer abs.

"I don't know if I can take much more being here, Suki. Aang has already begun questioning my love for him. He has been through so much too."

"Well, don't hurt him Katara. Just tell him how you feel before something, anything happens. Know what I mean?" Suki said.

"What are you two talking about?" Sokka burst into their room and grabbed up Suki, planting a kiss on her lips.

"Boys." Suki winked back at Katara.

Then came the sandalwood scent and Katara knew without looking up that her face went rose red. Sokka didn't seem to notice, but Suki did and ushered Sokka out the door.

"Are things okay with Aang?" Zuko asked.

"As okay as they gonna get." Katara picked imaginary lint from her garbs.

"You know, there are mounds of clothing for you to wear, Katara. You don't have to wear the same two outfits while staying here."

Katara finally looked up at Zuko. For a minute, only a fleeting moment in time. The two of them had nothing to say. His eyes went from a soft, liquid gold, to blazing gold in an instant.

"I'll take you up on that offer."

"I hope you do," Zuko said huskily.

With that they shook on it. But again, the touching of the hands was too much. His scent overpowered Katara and she enjoyed the feel of her small hands disappearing into his large, veiny hands. He was hot. In all respects.

"Guys." Aang cleared his throat as Katara quickly snatched her hand from Zuko's.

II.

_Back at the War room…_

"No, I didn't enjoy seeing you two like that," Aang seethed.

"Aang, please understand. Zuko extended offered more clothing for me. That's it."

"I'm not stupid Katara." Aang clasped his hands behind his head. A gesture Katara never seen before. "Everyone probably knows how I felt about you. Any man can capitalize on what I have because I thought I had you."

"What?"

Aang pounded on the war room's table. "I know what I saw! I know I'm some anomaly Avatar trapped in a little boy's body. I know I may never have the pretty boy looks of Maxim, or the tall, masculinity of Zuko. Never! But Katara, I had love for you. I really did. That was all I could offer. Along with protecting you."

Katara felt hot tears leaving her eyes. Aang continued his rant though.

"Then you stand there and lie to me. Aang stood up to her, "I am not that upset with him. It is you."

Katara covered her face and wept then. Aang's accusing blue/green eyes never leaving her mind.

"I am so, so sorry Aang. You have this all wrong!"

"No. You are grateful this has happened."

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"To you? Doing this to you!" Aang snatched her hands from her face. "What about me?"

Katara stood dumfounded. Why was he being so harsh all of sudden. She took notice of how he used past tense words like "felt" and "loved". He no longer felt those things?

"Aang, listen. There is no reason to speculate. I love you and I still care about you. Whatever you witnessed was innocent."

"Like your tears, huh?" Aang breezed from the room, banging the door shut so loud, it made Katara's ears ring.

Much later, Iroh came to Katara as she was sulking on one of the palace steps. The smell of smoke still hung in the air, and Katara's ears were just now feeling better after Aang closed the door on her heart.

"I heard all the commotion earlier. Is there something I can do, child?"

"No." Katara had no more tears left, so the tingling cry feeling wasn't helping to bring down more water from her eyes anyway. "Nothing anyone can do. Aang has made his choice."

Iroh sighed and shook his head. "I can't say I have not witnessed this before, but I have and these things are never smooth to deal with. Avoiding everyone at the house doesn't help either, Katara."

"It helps for me. For now. This is why I must return home. Sokka can do whatever he wants," she lamented. "It's best if I see Gran-Gran and help her out along with the rest of my tribe. This has become too much for me."

"Understandable."

Katara looked up into the night sky. "You know Iroh, many nights as a little girl I used to dream of touching the stars and sailing among the clouds. Not once did I ever wish for a Prince Charming to be there with me. Now, I have soared the skies with Appa and among friends…I have touched clouds, I have nearly kissed the stars and still…I am unhappy. Alone."

Iroh had no wise sayings for Katara. He gave a her a gentle hug and kissed her forehead. "My child, you are only 15, you have not touched the entire sky, or kissed a star, or even went beyond the moon." Iroh stood. "Be careful out here." He said and walked inside the palace.

As soon as Katara smelled a hint of sandalwood, she bolted from her place on the steps and farther from the palace…

III.

"You had no right to holler at my sister like that," Sokka seethed. Aang bared his teeth too.

"Your sister is no different than the concubines a ways from here Sokka. Get used to it!"

Sokka blinked, shocked at Aang's tone and language. "You don't mean that."

"I do."

"Guys, please stop fighting. Haven't you noticed Katara has been gone for hours?" Suki interjected worriedly.

"Serves her right," Aang pounded his staff once into the ground. "She probably feels bad for hanging around Zuko admiring him all day long- and don't you dare say otherwise Suki." Suki closed her mouth, stunned Aang called her out like that.

"The bottom line Aang is that my sister saved your life back at Ba Sing Se. Not because she loves Zuko, but because she loved you. You are here with us because of her and you need to apologize to her."

For a fleeting moment, sadness reached Aang's eyes. Yet he glanced at Sokka and Suki with seething anger.

"No. I wish I weren't alive at all. Then her decision would have been swift."

"Aang!" Suki yelled.

"I need to find out more about this ghost before it kills anymore people or cause disturbances."

Sokka watched Aang go. Deep down, even he knew, Aang couldn't stay mad forever at Katara.

He couldn't.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"**Too Bad Her Heart Pounded a Different Beat"**

I.

Bright hope filled Zuko's mind as he pondered on the possibility that his mom could indeed be near and alive. What a joy to him! Everyday since Maxim came Zuko questioned him. It made no sense seeming as Maxim had slim connection with his mother, but it seemed to make his days much brighter.

"That girl with the blue eyes…where is she?" Maxim asked one day while they both walked outside to get some fresh air.

"What about her?" Zuko replied just as fast.

Maxim stopped. "I think she may have…left."

"Left? As in to get something or…"

"I've been listening as I use the eh hem, latrine outside. People talk and I listen very well. She was quite upset the other night and she threatened to leave." Maxim shrugged. "Just thought you'd like to know whats up."

"Thanks," Zuko feined carelessness. Deep inside he wanted to know what was really happening. Aang seemed the same to him. Each night they plotted and planned for the new Peace for the nations, while focusing on their IF(Invisible Force) problems. They all needed a vacation. Why hasn't Aang spoken up about Katara being missing?

"Zuko. You have done much for me," Maxim began. "If you want help to find this girl, I can help you."

"What makes you think I wish to find her?"

"What is up with you people? Your faces are open books!" Maxim exclaimed.

"I love Mai, okay?"

"Maybe that's what you tell me," Maxim said slyly. "What do you tell yourself?"

"Yeah, what do you tell yourself," Mai said suddenly stepping up to Zuko and wrapping her arms about his waist.

Zuko cast his eyes sideways at Mai. "I tell myself I'd be a fool not to love you. That's what."

"Let me know, Zuko. If you need anything." Maxim continued beyond the Fire Nation fortress to cut among the trees.

Mai clung tightly to Zuko. Her hands found their way to his belly button through his robe.

"Take off your hot robe, Zuko."

"Mai-"

"That was an order Firelord."

Zuko snatched his robe from his body, he has grown more muscle in the past few months and was surprised at how lean his waist line was. He had two columns of 4 blocks of stone on each side of stomach. Abs like that crazy boy Maxim. An eight pack.

Mai, understandably so, swiped her pale hands down his stomach in admiration and began placing kisses along his neck.

II

Katara sat high on the trees watching Zuko and Mai. From even this distance she could see Zuko's languished smile, how high he was off of Mai's touches.

"That's why she is the real woman here and I'm the girl with two outfits and an Avatar whose raging mad right now."

Katara heard Mai's moans an Zuko saying something. She turned her head.

She did not want to see any of this from anybody. From now on, Zuko is just a friend, not a love interest. As he said before, she needs more clothes and plus she was just too young for him.

"What am I all upset about? Attractive men will come in and out of my life. I ain't dead yet. Zuko is just another young man who is cute, but he is not for me," Katara inspired herself. "That's right! Perhaps there is a man back at the water tribe waiting for me, or maybe I'll be the lonely warrior. Whatever the case, I'll be fine. I'm used to being mature about these things. Aang don't ever have to speak to me again."

Birds chirped around Katara. Maybe they agreed with her logic too.

Too bad her heart pounded a different beat.

III.

"Do you need to find somewhere peaceful to meditate and go into Spirit World, Aang?" Zuko asked.

Aang was thoughtful for a moment. "You have a place in mind?"

"Hmm, follow me."

Beyond the Great Gates of Azulon were estuaries and ponds, lakes, archipelago chains and plenty of quiet spots for Aang to focus with some peace and quiet.

"This will do."

"If you need anything else Aang, let me know." Zuko left Aang at the edge of one of the pools formed by running streams.

Thoughts Zuko and Katara being intimate roared into his mind. Thoughts of him remaining like a boy forever ruined him too. The only thing he could focus on was calling on the Spirit. This malevolent thing and speaking with it.

"Come on! Concentrate!"

He blocked out everything he knew.

Sounds of rushing water, pounded in his ears and he felt a cold chill…this could be the Ghost.

IV.

Zuko came close to telling Aang about Katara being gone, but understood he needed to concentrate. Mai came close to being Mrs. Zuko today, if it weren't for Aang disturbing their coupling.

They came dangerously close.

"It's been quiet around here for a few days, eh nephew."

Zuko agreed. The IF hadn't appeared and for some days things returned to a normalcy he could live with.

"Aang doesn't think we should celebrate yet. The issue is still here."

Iroh nodded. "How are you and Mai?"

"Fine."

"Uh-huh. You and Aang getting along fine?" Iroh prodded.

"Uh huh."

"Alright then. I saw Katara leave today."

"What? I thought she been left?" Zuko said.

"I let her use one of our emblem free air crafts. She said she needed to clear her head, which we all should do."

"Uncle." Zuko grabbed Iroh's large shoulders. "Are you telling me you _helped _Katara leave?"

"Yes."

Zuko whacked Iroh on the top of his head. "Why'd you do a thing like that?"

"That girl is suffering in more ways than one, Zuko. I think its best she flees. Many times Katara comes off as calm and stable, but she has a brewing temper not unlike you and sister's. That much I know; as fiery as we are, Katara can be cold as ice. I seen it her eyes a few times. Yet she has the loyalty, the gumption and training of a good warrior to make up for it."

Zuko rubbed his temples. This was all his fault.

"I need to head to one of the hot springs today Iroh. Please help keep watch over our home."

"Sure thing, Firelord Zuko."

Mai lounged about the palace, as if today's hot and heavy session never happened. She seductively bit into a Fire cake and suckled a piece of fruit.

Zuko fled from the palace.

**A/N: Multiple things happening here but I do have a few songs brewing for your listening pleasure while you read this. Just haven't found them yet. Just like I don't know if Aang and Katara will be together anymore… But were they together to begin with? Ach!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"**Azula's Kiss"**

_Brooding, brooding. I am always brooding! The immaterialness of me seems to be fading, but I must hold firm! To stay this way forever is a new heaven for me! Don't fade! I like being able to not feel myself. I like-_

I

Aang could feel something in him. Like he was a magnet and whatever it was could not help but be drawn to him.

He knew right now he was in the Spirit World.

"May I ask: Who are you?" Aang called to no one in particular. He felt someone though.

No answer.

"I am not going to hurt you, I actually just have some questions."

Somehow the name Zuko flew into his mind. Zuko's scarred face and his determined eyes became crystal clear. Aang stood up and reached out in front of him. It felt like a huge bubble, with all these images flying by on it,being played out.

"I get the feeling that you may know us. I see us in your world, in your mind. What is your name?"

This time, he saw himself in his anger fussing at Katara. The thing knew about that too? Then Aang watched himself as he stormed out from Suki and Sokka's accusing looks.

"Are you mocking me?" Aang asked.

The bubble thing played Zuko's face before him again.

"I don't get it. I am so sorry. I am only trying to help. I need a little more info. I see that you know what we have done hours before and you keep bringing up Zuko's face. Are you after Zuko specifically?"

The huge, bubble suddenly displayed Zuko's face larger than life. His face kept expanding, expanding, expanding until his face exploded.

Aang back away, and was stumbling. All round him the spirit animals roamed and some watched him closely. It was very dim in this world.

"I think you are out to get Zuko. You must know him very well."

An image came floating on this bubble thing. An image of Katara, her eyes looked scared. She constantly rubbed her arms and then it showed Katara leaving on a war ship.

Leaving?

The image of chains popped up too.

As well as an iceberg.

Blue fire.

Blue fire?

Or lightening.

Aang couldn't take it anymore. To top it all off he heard a gentle laughter.

"I think you found me out."

Aang turned and couldn't believe who he saw…

II.

Maxim pulled out another scroll and drew more faces. Not one of them matched Zuko's mother's face. Why couldn't he get it straight?

He placed the drawing under his pillow before a servant burst in asking if he needed a cool rag and some fruit.

"I'm fine. Thanks." The old man bowed out.

"I must find her. She was so youthful and so wise. So lovely…

Maxim swung his legs off the bed and went to go find Zuko. He found Iroh instead.

"My nephew has gone to the hot springs. To relax a bit."

"Oh," Maxim said disappointedly. "I wanted to help him find his mother."

Iroh's eyebrows jumped straight off his face. Maxim gathered that Iroh knew more than he let off.

"Ah, well. He'll be back soon for you two to discuss it."

"Is the Avatar still hunting for the IF?"

"Yes he is. Zuko walked with him to find an area to focus. Only Sprit can communicate with Spirit."

"Indeed."

III.

The vision was distorted like a thin sheet in a dream, but Azula appeared before Aang with her white teeth gleaming like a cat. Her hair, usually so coiffed hung loose and nearly down her nude body. If Azula wasn't such a witch she could pull many men. Even Aang.

"Azula? It can't be you!"

"Why not? How else could I escape that hell yall sent me to?" She inched closer.

"You tried to kill everyone Azula. Prison should be seen as a mercy."

"Maybe," Azula came closer. Slowly. "I see everything Aang. With this power, however temporary it is, I see everything. I see you love that Waterbending truffle so much too."

"Not really."

"Oh? Changes? Wow," Azula looked off to the side, her naked body fully exposed in front of Aang now. "I could have sworn you two would be married by now with her all preggers and stuff."

"Well, some things are meant to be dreams."

"Some are meant to be a reality." Azula quickly said back. "I don't keep track of time in this world and that is a pleasure, however Zu Zu's life has always been boring. It is you and my kills which entertains me."

"Azula, don't come closer!"

"Oh Avatar. Poor Avatar! Master of all the elements but can't get a date with the one he adores? Whats the matter-hm? Zuko stealing your thunder?" Azula threw her head back and let out a howl of laughter.

Aang was tired of the games.

"Listen Azula. Please just talk with me. Help me to understand you. How'd you end up like this? Why?"

"Aang," Azula finally closed the distance between them. She had Aang right where she wanted him. Aang smelled ash and a hint of flower. "Listen. When you talk with the right people, you get what you want. That simple. I wanted freedom, I got it."

Azula suddenly grew cautious. "I have not much time in this world. The elixir wears off so quickly…"

"Azula please. We never hated you," Aang lied through his teeth. "I just want to know why."

Azula tipped Aang's chin back with her long nail. Her body was uncomfortably close to Aang's and she felt as warm and alive as he even here.

"I must hand it to you Aang. You are a boy, but your body responds to me as a man." With that Azula kissed Aang right on the lips and took her time. Aang melted in it, completely enraptured.

"Next time I'll slip you my tongue. Just keep my secret."

Poof.

Azula was gone.

Not the taste of her lips however.

**A/N: I have no clue what I got started here. Azula should have never done that and I specifically said to myself no more love triangles in my stories. Too much energy. Also in ****section II,**** the mentioning of icebergs and blue fires refers to the final showdown in Book 4: Fire where Katara chained Azula up by freezing herself in an iceberg. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"**Reunited"**

I.

_Suki began to accept the fact that Katara may be gone and not coming back for a while. The other sad notion was that Aang was keeping something away from all of them. For several days at a time she saw him wonder off, for a long time then come back, nonchalant, or happy at times. She could swear that he was glowing one day. And there was no ghost…_

Zuko made sure armor was prepared and that Maxim knew how to operate ride the Komodo Rhino since they would have to be on foot. Once their items were packed it was decided they will go find Princess Ursa.

"The killings seem to have stopped, so I'm sure its fine to leave." Maxim reassured Firelord Zuko.

"Yeah, unfortunately Aang is close-mouthed about what he knows. Frankly I'm tired of it." Zuko said exasperated.

Maxim agreed while trying to hitch himself up on the huge rhino's thick horned body.

"Just quickly flop on their and have a commanding air about yourself," Zuko instructed. Once they were set Suki, Sokka, and Iroh came out to see them off.

"I won't be long you guys. If I don't find her in a few days time I will come back and—and-"

"No need to think about that now, Firelord," Suki said. "You will find her."

"Thanks."

"Alright, let's go!" He and Maxim took off on the huge rhinos into a land that may hold Princess Ursa.

II

Aang found himself more at peace when he was in the Spirit world. He thought himself crazy for even being enticed by a woman who nearly killed him before, however this could be his tactic to lure her into telling him more.

Each day he visited Azula in another world and each time she was more seductive than the last. More coy, more seemingly…nice. Could she be playing games?

_Most definitely._

This time Azula was already in spirit form and sat by tree. The sound of smooth water falling accompanied the plush, rosy area. She looked serene with her legs creamy and spread out in front of her, chewing on something. In the nude.

"Aang?"

"Right here," Aang crouched down near her. "So you gonna tell me why you enjoy playing these games with me?"

Azula blinked twice. "Games? What games?"

"Stop it, right now. I want to know where you got that darn elixir."

Azula blew out hot air. "Oh pooh. I thought we were getting past all that, Avatar."

"I can never get past the one who nearly killed me," he fired back.

Azula nodded. "True. I did nearly kill you in my unruly days. Is an apology what you desire, Avatar Aang?"

"That and answers if you don't mind."

"I guess me kissing you and us having a great time chatting these days weren't enough then."

Aang did not answer.

"Okay. I am sorry," Axula spread her hands out, they were dripping with the sweet juice of the fruit she ate. "I'm sorry I promised the person I wouldn't tell."

Aang stood up. "Then I must annihilate you." He bowed his head and began to chant some words to himself when he felt her hand.

"No. I mean if I tell, I die, Aang."

"Then let me help you. If you need someone to talk to, if you are always angry, we can talk it out. You not a completely evil person Azula, but you have issues. Serious ones."

"I know."

They were both silent.

"Aang."

"Yes."

"You are growing taller."

Aang closed his eyes. "I know."

"How do you feel about that?"

"Azula, I don't want to talk about this."

Azula touched Aang on his cheek tenderly and kissed his lips like she did the first time, then melted into Aang's arms and their lips and tongue dueled each other. This was so indecent for him and so taboo and felt so paranormally right.

"I gotta go." Aang hurried and found his spirit guide and was led from the world. Once back at the palace he was so touched with lustful longing he could barely eat.

III

_Much later…_

"You miss her, huh?"

Zuko couldn't deny it any longer. Katara was a friend but her being gone or missing was not like her, he knew this.

"Yeah. I hope she takes care of herself."

"She seemed tough to me," Maxim grabbed a cheese from his ouch and ate it. "This is where I saw Ursa."

Zuko's eyes followed where Maxim pointed. A plush area with a pond. Zuko jumped off his rhino and began a thorough search/hunt for Ursa. He even called her name.

Maxim however, advised him not to scare her off.

"Its my mother," Zuko retorted.

"I know, but don't frighten her away. She seemed more fragile when I last seen her."

Zuko examined Maxim's facial expression. "Fragile?"

"Cautious," Maxim corrected.

"Uh huh," Zuko searched the cavernous area and even took a brief walk leaving Maxim by himself. It was nearly nightfall when they both came back to square one and decided to eat again and talk about anything.

"She'll come. Just watch."

Sometime later, while they slept Maxim was stirred by warm fingers and a soothing voice.

It had to be Ursa.

He climbed out of his sleeping sack and wrapped his arms about her tightly.

"Who is this you bring with you?" Her musical voice said and Maxim felt she stole his heart right then and there.

Should he tell the truth that Zuko, her son, lie sleeping only a few paces away? If so, would she forget all about Maxim? Would Zuko even allow him to love Ursa the way he wants to?

"Um…"

Ursa flew from Maxim and kneeled down next to Zuko.

Too late.

She saw the scar on his face.

A mother knows her children.

"Ursa-" Maxim went over to her.

Zuko stirred, rubbed his eyes and stared the eyes of his mother.

**A/N: I'm enjoying going through all of the Airbender episodes once again and I forgot how much Zuko has grown, but I'd like to picture Aang finally growing up as well. That should be fun! Also, don't be shy to send in your review of this work. Its appreciated!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"**This is the Way of the Avatar"**

I

Try as she might, Ursa couldn't hold back the tears any more. Maxim stood back and watched as her thin arms wrapped about her son, Zuko's cries of joys could not be silenced by the thunder overhead.

"Hey guys, it will rain soon, let's find some shelter." Maxim said. Deep inside he felt a tinge of jealousy at how Ursa's body was being wrapped by another guy's. Yeah its her son, but still, he felt an unbridled form of jealously-sourly misplaced.

The nearby cave where he first met Ursa is where they found shelter. Maxim watched as small tears formed out of Zuko's eyes. It was a sight to witness and it humbled him some.

What he would give to have his family back.

"Maxim? You okay?" Ursa reached for Maxim but Zuko clung to her for another hug.

_Big baby_, thought Maxim. Then mentally whipped himself for the thought.

"I'm good."

Ursa gave a weak smile and held onto Zuko.

"Mother, how- how have you survived all this time?" Zuko wondered.

Ursa wiped her son's forehead. "I was much farther away than this. Trying to survive. I got rid of those red clothing and became a part of the Earth Kingdom on the outskirts of Omashu. Pretending to be one person one day, and another person the next. It wasn't easy Zuko. Not at all. I cried many of those nights, mostly for Azula…"

"Why cry for her, mother? She is wicked and you know that."

"I know. She is more disturbed than you are. You are my rock, Zuko and therefore I can count on you to make good choices."

Maxim watched as Zuko looked away in shame.

_He and I both suck at making the right choice, _Maxim thought_._ Maxim turned on his heel and laid his head to rest far away from them.

II

Zuko brushed a hair from his face. He was bubbling over with joy about his mother. They caught up on everything the next morning and even went hunting for fish together. Still, it seemed Ursa was hiding something that she would not reveal. Her sentences would trail off and she'll say "Oops, forgot what I was going to say" and of course Zuko forgave her.

A few minutes into their eating they realized Maxim sat alone.

"Maxim. Come join us," Zuko invited.

Maxim dug his feet into the Earth, defiant. "Nah, I'll sit over here. Feels better."

Zuko frowned in his direction then smiled at his mother. The hot fish was tasty and the food from the palace made a great addition to the feast.

"You know we can't be like this for too long, son," Ursa began. "I am not welcome back at the palace."

"Mom, I told you, I am the new Firelord and you will come back home. It is settled."

"Oh Zuko!" Ursa threw her arms about her child and wept for gladness, for joy at homecoming. "Granted I will feel funny knowing my husband is locked away, stewing in hostility probably."

"As he should be," Maxim interrupted them. "You deserve to be home Princess Ursa, not here like some vagabond."

"See, mom?" Zuko stood and pat Maxim on his back. "Maxim agrees. You're coming home."

Ursa and Maxim shared a look that spoke volumes.

The palace could not be ready for this…

III

_Four Days later…_

Aang sat before Zuko at the kitchen table. Zuko drummed his fingers on the table as they both heard Ursa singing while taking her Waterfall/shower outside.

"I need answers Aang. Days have gone by and you can't tell me anything."

"I contacted the ghost." Aang said sullenly.

"And…?" Zuko pressed.

"Its advanced in its thinking. It was born human."

"Why is it killing?"

"It is tired of people," Aang looked into Zuko's face. "Understandably so."

"Excuse me?"

"It is a wild spirit, carefree. Killing people was not its objective, however it did."

"It nearly killed my uncle-is that understandable?" Zuko stood from the table, towering over Aang.

"No!" Aang said. "I am sorry Zuko. That came out wrong."

"If I need to contact the spirit myself I will and then you won't have much pity left for it anymore. It'll be vanished for good. It, or he/she whatever it is."

Zuko turned away then stomped back. "You know what? You are so caught up in your own stuff you haven't realized Katara left. Probably for good. This morning Sokka and Suki made marriage plans. Did you know that?"

Aang lowered his eyes. "No. I didn't."

"Yeah, I thought so," Zuko responded with disdain.

Aang rubbed his temples feeling the soft fuzz of dark hair over his head. Suddenly having his head bald was not an option for him. It was time to do something different with himself. Katara was practically a grown woman. He used to be a little boy fawning over her. No more.

Later that night, while he dreamed, Aang had a vision. Guru Pathik was writing something in the clouds, floating around with six arms.

The words said: "_Every savior has no family. No one but the love and sacrifice for people. This is the way for the Avatar."_

**A/N: For those who are wondering, Zuko and Katara's time will come, but not without much difficulty. Thanks for the alerts and reviews! Thank you a million times!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"**Sokka's Discovery"**

I.

The smell of her hair drove him crazy. It reminded him of honey clove and mint and her temper always matched her scent. Sokka was amazed at how Suki made him feel. Even after Uey left him with a gaping hole in his chest he had to realize that he only known Uey as a Spirit, she was passing through just like he and his friends, and the love was quick and died out as an ember.

Here, Suki was with him-a Kyoshi warrior with big eyes and even bigger smile and a woman's touch. The fact that she said yes to his proposal made him soar. The only issue was that both of them had never known another in such an intimate way and waiting until the night of their official union was driving them both to the brink of mad passion.

Suki let more of her hair down and shook it out, her perky breasts stood erect through her think night wear.

"Suki, you are damaging my resolve."

"That's good. I want to," she giggled and leaned in for a soft kiss. Sokka couldn't help but return it with equal fervor. "I want you so much Suki. You will know how much soon." Sokka held her back with a hand. "Soon," he repeated.

Suki nodded and slipped her strap back over her shoulder and touched Sokka's cheek.

"I never thought you could be so handsome, so smart, and then so respectful. All in one package," she breathed.

"Yeah well, I never had to try hard to be handsome. I developed smarts on the journey."

"Oh shut up," Suki kissed him goodnight again and left to go to bed in her own chambers.

Sokka picked up his boomerang and ran his hands along the smooth, cool surface and pinched the edge of it. His trusty instrument. The only thing which made him even an equal to all of these benders was this weapon. Suki said he had plenty of weapons like his mind. He agreed. They both weren't benders and it made him feel in place and not out of place as usual.

Instead of sleeping, Sokka decided to take a stroll and see what was up with Aang. He could not help but feeling that the Avatar was up to something. He wasn't sure what, but giving everyone the silent treatment and not even blinking at the mention of Katara's name anymore was bothering the hell out of him and he was going to learn more even if he has to sneak.

He went far away from the palace grounds. He smelled smoke and ash as he realized that Zuko must be firebending again. He looked twice between the windows fo the palace and saw as Zuko's shadow would whip fire at nothing at all, he would shout and then hang his head low…in sadness probably.

Sokka kept moving, deeper and deeper into the small forests and finally he reached an island chain where Aang's now growing body sat near the calm still waters, reflecting pearlescent hues off the moonlight.

Aang seemed so still, like he was dead. All around Sokka he could feel a chill, very uncommon in this area. There was no sound either, as if he walked into a void.

"What is this place?" He asked low enough so as not to break the silence. It was weird. It seemed he walked into another zone, a dimension where there was just Aang and nothing else.

Something was wrong…

II

Zuko stopped shooting so much fire from his palms and finally passed out onto the rug in his room. Never once had he wanted to visit Azula until now. By now the counselors that were working with her should have a good report for him. She was so far from here though.

Never mind that. Katara…where was she? Why did she leave all of a sudden? That was a selfish move, but wouldn't he have done the same? Doesn't he already have enough occupying his thoughts?

His mother Ursa appeared in the doorway. She no longer wore her crown so she looked, not regal but as young as he and his friends looked.

"Mother." Zuko picked himself from the floor. "How are you this evening?"

"Couldn't sleep, my son." Ursa took a hair off from Zuko's face. "I see you cannot either."

"Never could. I heard you seen father down below."

Ursa didn't feign ignorance. "Yes, I did."

"Why?"

"I just- I just wanted to know how he felt about..you know what happened." She paused. "He wouldn't answer me. Just stared back as if I grew two heads."

"Typical." Zuko spat. "He is still ornery and wicked. He'll rot there I shall see to that."

"Guys! Please, come out here, you will not believe this!"

Ursa and Zuko turned at the sound of Sokka's voice and followed him into the main quarters beyond the war room. His quick movements were jerky and Zuko saw how Suki followed behind him just as quickly from her sleep he supposed.

Sokka placed his hands on his knees and held his head down catching his breath.

"Well. What is it, Sokka?" Suki wondered.

"Aang, Aang is not…good anymore. Geesh! I don't how to begin this!"

"What?" Zuko zeroed in on Sokka. "What do you mean he isn't good and where is he?"

"Zuko. Aang was just coming out his trance. I went for a walk and I saw him meditating. Then I heard him say something really weird. He had this wild crazy look in his eyes…"

"What did he say?" Ursa urged.

Sokka looked at Zuko and Ursa and shook his head once, in disbelief of whatever he witnessed earlier.

"He turned his face to the water before him and he thanked Azula for finally making him a man."

"How on Earth!"

"What in the name of all-!"

"You've got to be kidding."

All of these statements and more came each members' mouth. Sokka just stood there.

"I don't believe you. Why would he thank Azula? She's locked up. Far away from here." Zuko rationalized. "You need rest Sokka."

"Huh?" Sokka's mouth hung open in shock. "I just told you I saw Aang speaking to the air and called it Azula! Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Sokka," Suki said softly. "Are you absolutely sure it was Aang out there?"

"That's silly, Suki. I know what Aang looks like, more than yall do." Sokka took one look at Suki's now sad eyes and quickly apologized.

"Look you guys. I am sorry but its true I did see what I saw-"

"What did you see Sokka?" Everyone turned to see Aang drop his staff to the floor and fold his arms across his chest.

**A/N: Given that my time will be spent more on research papers for class, this fanfic may come slower and slower- the weekends afford me the freedom to write these stories so don't give up on me yet and reviews are always welcome!**

**SozinTara**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"**Devil With Blue Fire/Welcome Reunion"**

I.

"Oh dear," Ursa clutched her heart and held to Zuko's arm.

"Whats going on in here?" Maxim entered with Iroh behind him. Aang smirked at Sokka.

Suki thought ahead though. "Sokka thought he saw some movement in his room and thought it was the ghost thing again. We are having a hard time believing him."

Aang bought it, but not all the way. "Alright guys, it seems I am closer to catching this Spirit. I will let you know something in a couple of days- if anything."

Zuko broke away from his mother. "Its been too long Aang. What can you tell me now?"

Aang looked defiant. "Nothing. What I get, I'll give unto you Firelord, okay?"

Iroh stepped back to let Zuko pass through. "Aang are you alright these days?" Iroh asked.

Even Aang seemed to crack a bit under Iroh's gaze. "Sure. Just tired."

"Okay then. Everyone get plenty of rest." Iroh left the room as well. Sokka and Suki followed. Maxim stayed behind with Ursa. He noticed that she tried hard to clutch Zuko's arm.

She took a step towards the door. Maxim saw this was his chance, as he swiftly wrapped an arm around her waist, spun her from the door while closing it with his foot. He only had seconds before someone figured out what was happening.

"Maxim! What are you-" Ursa was shushed when Maxim crushed her to him hard and planted a solid kiss on her lips. Maxim felt every inch of her softness as he was sure she felt him as one would an unbreakable stone.

Ursa returned the kiss, melting into it fully as Maxim squeezed her bottom gently, possessively He broke the kiss.

"I didn't care when or how, I was going to kiss those petal soft lips of yours one way or the other."

Ursa smiled devilishly. "I can do more than kiss well, sir."

"Show me." Maxim back up to the door with his arms wide open. Ursa looked shy.

"I-I can't. Why am I doing this? Please Maxim open the door."

"No."

A knock was heard on the door and Iroh's voice.

"Open the door,"Ursa pleaded.

Maxim kept his back to the door, he looked at Ursa and her fine body and wanted her instantly. He wanted her forever long legs wrapped around his middle as he-

"Ursa? Maxim?" Iroh called from behind the door.

Ursa pushed Maxim with a strength unknown to Maxim and opened the door. "This darn door is stuck, Iroh," she lied.

Iroh rubbed his chin and looked at Maxim's face.

Maxim knew he looked guilty as panther cat with a lemur caught in its mouth.

II

"You enjoy that tongue in cheek kiss last night, Aang?" Azula playfully ran her nails along Aang's scalp.

"Yes, I did. I can't help but feel like a loser to my friends though. What am I going to tell them, Azula? I have to tell them something!"

"You're the Avatar, right? You don't have to tell them anything. Let it be."

"I can't do that. I'm at an impasse here."

Azula came to Aang in all her naked glory and raised his chin to her. Aang took a step back. The devil with the blue fire, and the lithe, warm body would be his downfall.

Who only months before nearly killed him.

He needed to get back on track.

"You know Aang. You are a lot like my brother."

"How so?"

"Vulnerable, strong, but very weak at the same time. Double minded and sensitive," she rolled her hand around. "On and on you two go. Debating within your minds about whats right and wrong. You haven't experienced true freedom even after you realized your own potential. Pity."

Aang knew Azula was right. Azula was not a powerful woman at all. However, she was CLEVER with a capital everything. She knew when she would strike out and thought five steps ahead of a person.

Aang needed to be like that.

"Azula. I need to go."

"Oh?" Azula looked puzzled.

_Good, _Aang thought. _I want her to be unaware._

III

Back at the castle there was laughing, chatting, and wine flowing. Aang didn't know what was going on. Folks were gathered on the stairs and in every room there seemed to be something going on.

He found Suki.

"Suki. What is it? A party?"

"Yes! Your friend is here!"

Aang felt his spirits lifted. Katara was back?

"Hi Twinkle Toes."

"Toph!" Aang was excited and saddened it wasn't Katara. The only problem was, Toph was gifted in knowing people's emotions. Really well, so he quickly masked that feeling.

"Hey. Suki filled me on your problems buddy and just let me tell you. I ain't going nowhere without a fight." Toph grabbed Aang with one arm and crushed him to her like a boulder. She seemed to have grown some inches.

"Toph, I am so happy to see you. I don't know what to say."

"I know, Avatar Aang. I just have one question:

HOW IN THE WORLD COULD YOU LET KATARA LEAVE!" Toph thundered.

The entire room heard Toph as she shouted in Aang's ear. Suki was doubled over in laughter along with Sokka. Aang saw Zuko look in his direction.

Welcome back, Toph.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"**We Need Plenty of Water and Ice"**

_Icy waters met her with a welcome which relieved her. The sun licked all spots of the vast ocean casting pinpoints of light on the surface. Katara waterbended and splashed the water upwards, freezing it in the process as signpost for her people to see and know she was coming._

_She was finally back home._

_At the Southern Water Tribe._

_To stay._

_I_

Zuko had a room prepared for Toph the night before. She seemed a bit more docile than he last remembered but still quirky and witty as ever. She was one girl he would never want to cross. Firelord or not.

This morning he woke up with fullness in his heart. His dreams about Katara were becoming more vivid. He tried to squashing them by spending more time with Mai, but he knew in the back of his mind, she was not the one. Mai really had to go.

Did this mean Katara somehow held his heart? Maybe, maybe not. Mai sure didn't.

"You know, the last time I felt quakes like this was during the city Earthquake Dancing back at home." Toph commented.

"Quakes?" Zuko donned his robe. No need to be decent in front of a blind girl.

"You know, you are so transparent. What are you lying to yourself about, Zuko?"

Zuko stared at this little girl with the milky white eyes and signature smirk, lean on his door frame cool as she pleases.

"Everything."

"The quakes have stopped." She turned on her heel, whistling down the hallway.

Zuko found Aang outside cleaning Appa, with Momo along to help scrub behind the huge beast's ears.

"You wanted to see me?"

Aang turned and stopped bending the water to spray on Appa. "Momo, take care of the rest, will ya?" Zuko watched Momo screech like a cat with fur on end before continuing to clean Appa-or whatever was happening.

"Yes, Zuko. I needed to see you. I have a plan."

Zuko smiled. "Do tell."

"It involves stealth and plenty of water and ice. I need to do this without being in the Avatar state."

"Okay."

"The other part of the plan involves investigating of some sort. I'll have to get Sokka in on this. It requires research and all."

"Uh huh. Aang does this have anything at all to do with my sister?" Zuko asked. Right now would be a good time for Toph Bei Fong to show up and measure the Avatar's quakes for truth telling.

"Yes."

"I am unsure how to take this in. what exactly _does_ my sister have to do with this ghost?"

Aang sighed. "Zuko. She _is_ the ghost. I can't prove it to you now which is why I need Sokka as well. You just have Toph alerted to what's going on. Tonight I'm holding a meeting."

Zuko still wanted more information. "Aang. Have you spoken with Azula?"

He saw Aang blush. Blush?

"I've spoken with her," Aang scratched the back of his head. Zuko knew that as the guilty look.

Something was up.

II

Katara waterglided smoothly down from the aircraft as new families and old greeted her with their winter coats on and shining faces.

"Katara! Katara!" the kids screamed and she gathered as many as she could into her arms. The South Pole was so cold, but these bodies were warm.

Gran Gran came out of nowhere. Weathered, but looking at katara s if she were the last hope.

"Gran Gran!" Katara ran into her arms.

"Oh come now," Gran Gran cooed. "You are the Master Waterbender I hear. We are nothing but mere mortals to you."

Katara smiled. "Gran Gran, you know I am still the same Katara. Just as mortal as you."

"Hon' I was only teasin'."

Katara felt tears and she let them flow onto Gran Gran's cheek.

"Come and let us talk." They went inside a modern made hut. Different from before. Before there were cave indwellings and tents, but this place looked built from ice and stone and redecorated. Katara loved it.

Her grandmother fixed a warm soup for her with some tea and sat before her.

"Katara, I know this will sound…strange, but I never saw you being with one of your own in the future."

"Huh?"

"You know, getting married?"

Katara choked on her tea but quickly recovered.

"Uh, that's nice Gran Gran but I am not thinking of any of that at the moment."

"You were excited to tell me of this Aunt Woo person a minute ago. Didn't she say you would be with a powerful bender? Where is Aang by the way?"

Katara took a while to answer.

"Avatar Aang, Gran Gran. He has other plans for his life. You know Avatars rarely have families."

"You had a falling out," Gran Gran surmised.

"Yep. But it was for the best."

"How can you fall out from loving an Avatar Katara? That would be the marriage of the century."

"I know. I'm a warrior Gran Gran and just like Aang, I'm destined to be alone. I came here to help you build the community here and help those in need."

She saw her grandmother smile.

"I am glad you're home, child."

III

Aang stared at everyone from across the huge table.

"As you all know, there have been less disturbances here at the palace and that is because I have been communicating with the Spirit in charge of all the mess." He felt his lips. Azula's kiss still lingered there.

He continued. "Sokka,you and Suki are going into the nearby Fire Nation villages to find this potion handler who have made Azu-, I mean this Spirit into what it is. According to it, there aren't any vials left. I'd like us to be sure.

Toph, Zuko and I will just be here and guard the castle with what we have. I can waterbend and that's what we will need."

Sokka stood up. "So Plan A we head to the markets and villages, Plan B the rest of you remain here to actually capture the ghost?"

"Precisely." Aang replied.

"Explain the waterbending to me," Zuko said.

"The ghost is invisible but not entirely immaterial. It can be captured." Aang spoke in lower terms in case Azula was there in spirit right then. "I will catch it with bending. Leave that up to me."

Everyone shook their heads in agreement. It was late night so they all retired to bed.

Zuko remained behind. "Aang, you have uncle Iroh here to take my place. I need to clear my head for a few days."

"What do you mean?"

"I need to clear my head. Don't worry I'm bringing mother and Maxim with me too."

Aang looked suspicious. "Zuko…why leave now? As the Firelord you need to be here. More than me!"

Zuko gritted his teeth in anger. "Aang, you were needed a full two weeks ago and you abandoned your duties as Avatar to dilly dally with Spirits. You lied to us and then gave us the chilly shoulder when you wanted to. I say you stay and I will deal with private matters on my own."

"Private matters, eh?"

"Yup."

Aang briskly walked past Zuko. "Just make sure you get back here in a week's time. Contrary to popular belief I still need cooperation from everyone. I can't do this all alone."

Right then Zuko saw vulnerability in Aang which must have pierced his friends' hearts at one time. Aang nearly died by his sister's hand and then to try to master all the bending in a short period of time, that was stressful.

Zuko placed a hand on the Avatar's shoulder.

"We're in this together Aang. I'll leave once this matter's over."

"Thank you, Zuko."

Zuko would have to postpone going to the Southern Water Tribe until much later then…

**A/N: Zuko seems to have had all things planned out, but why leave when there is a mystery floating around the palace? Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

"**I Have a Bit More Style than That"**

_After a few months pass by. Sokka has finally discovered some answers(especially about the ghost's identity through Aang's confession) about a mysterious potion, however there appears to be no contents of it left. Zuko, Aang, Toph, Maxim, Iroh, and Ursa remain back at the palace awaiting Sokka's discovery. Suki attends by his side and the plans are set…_

_I_

"I hope this is good, Sokka." Aang scoots a chair out and sits. He preferred the floor.

"You wouldn't believe it." Sokka holds out a paper scroll and unrolls it before everyone at the war table.

"See there?" He points on a map near where the Boiling Rock lay, or the area near it. "There seems to be healing properties found way beneath the acidic waters. Those who had the Vapor Magic as the towns people call it, say it had to have been found centuries before Boiling Rock was even formed."

Iroh rubbed a hand through his beard. "Exactly. The Tale of the Four Seasons is true. That witch of a woman was born during the time before Boiling Rock. Some areas of Earth are very mystical indeed…go on Sokka."

"True." Sokka agreed. "Apparently Azula got a hold of it by finagling someone or some other means and took the entire vial. The Innkeeper said one of his cousins who is not from around here may have sold it from the shop. It was the last and only vial available."

"So, how long can someone go invisible?" Toph shrugged her shoulders up. "Azula is already powerful-we're in deep trouble."

"Well, Azula popped in and out of her flesh either at will or she can not help it. If you ask me-its temporary."

"That's all we need to know." Sokka folded up the scroll.

"I still don't buy that its Azula." Zuko finally spoke up glaring at Sokka. "How can you think such a thing? Its beyond impossible!"

Iroh peered at his nephew, the Firelord with sympathy. "More weird things has happened around here. This is just one of them."

Aang had to visit Azula one more time.

This could be her only chance at redemption.

II

Azula swept her long hair behind her and blinked as Aang approached her. She was clearly surprised.

"I know you were listening," he said.

Azula smirked. "Clever boy"

"Not clever. I just know you, Azula. Last week you tortured the turtle ducks and the livestock, leaving them without food and some dead. Then I hear you nearly choked your mother in her sleep! This has to stop somewhere. I am hoping to part in peace."

"Aang. Do you really believe I did those things? I have a bit more style than that."

"Liar."

Azula bit her bottom lip. What can she do now? Seduction seemed to always do the trick.

"Aang, familiar with this move?" Azula wiggled her bottom until she was free from the leaves which covered her parts and she performed a perfect, sweeping kick which landed fire right above Aang's head, barely whizzing past the blue arrow.

That butt move distracted him.

"You better duck next time!" She warned.

Aang pulled from the spirit world and quickly flew back to the palace.

"Guys! I have her right where I want her!" Zuko brushed past Aang and looked out into the beautiful day sky.

"The ghost is coming?"

"Yep." Aang placed his staff on the ground and focused on all his Chakras, unlocking everything with the keys he has been given. He rose above all the others, briefly aware that Zuko, Toph, and Sokka were in fighting stance. Suki had grabbed her gold fans but wavered under the hot sun.

Azula would have to meet him on their turf. He knew it was too good to be true and he was nearly duped.

Suddenly a wild wind, whipped the trees snapping them in half, Iroh was off to the side watching as the winds blew up dust and dirt and other debris.

Aang saw the Spirit for what it clearly was. The water pails Iroh had brought up was ready and Aang waterbended the water from the pails and splashed them where he saw Azula's transparent face. She was big as life and so when he froze the water to seal in her form…

It was too late.

A scream sounded behind them. Suki had fallen and was twisting her body to get away from whatever was holding her.

"Suki!" Sokka ran over to her, wildly swinging his boomerang in each direction.

Aang redirected the water and turned them into whips about his arms and whipped Azula's face.

Not enough.

Then torrents of rain like that from a tsunami fell down loudly and began to freeze instantly.

Aang didn't do it,but he saw who did.

Katara.

Katara's hands moved in sync with his as they brought the movable ice before Zuko.

The wicked face before him was Azula.

For just one instant, Zuko saw his sister.

That moment was gone just as fast once Katara sliced the ice from top to bottom, leaving Azula's human, broken, icy bits on the ground.

"Oh my-"Ursa knelt to her knees, Maxim appeared and held her up. Iroh remained solid in the background, eyes closed.

Aang came back to Earth with no current thoughts.

III

"I double checked Zuko…she is dead, nothing but shards." Katara folded her arms under her bosom.

"I-I can't believe it," Zuko touched the sheet. "All this time I pictured myself jumping for joy when my sister will finally be out of my life and now…"

"Shhh Zuko. Don't say anything right now," Ursa urged her son. She wiped heavy tears from her eyes.

Aang stood stoic in the background, Momo resting on his shoulder. He looked at Katara strangely for a long time.

"I have to prepare her burial with the attendants-there's no body so of course…" Iroh's sentence trailed off. He and Maxim carried Azula's lifeless body bits wrapped in sheets to the catacombs of the palace.

"Zuko, I'm-"

"Leave me alone." Zuko slapped Katara's arm away as Sokka and Suki looked on with remorse. None of them were prepared for this outcome. It was a joyous moment, just will take a while to birth that joy since none of them liked to kill people.

"I don't know what the fuss is all about. She's gone now and we are alive." Toph said. "I don't get you all."

"I have to agree with Toph," Aang said. "I knew there wouldn't be a party or anything, but you knew when it came down to Azula, she would have to be put down."

Toph turned to Aang.

"I need to speak with you Twinkle Toes."

Katara watched them both exit. Zuko stared past her and so she left. Her vision of the Avatar and her friends in trouble was what sent her back here. She still had to go back home however.

This was only temporary.

***I'm baaaaaack! Sometimes it just takes a while to really see where a story is going and then life happens and you need time to work, etc. Thanks for your reviews and please continue to R/R so I can see where I may improve if need be!**

**Sozintara**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

"**Catacombs With Katara's Face"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

_Now that Azula seems out of the picture. Team Avatar have new terrain of troubles to cross…_

I.

A part of Katara longed for home…home The Southern Water Tribe where event the ground was cool beneath her feet and not as intrusive as Zuko's warm, hot homeland. She watched as Zuko paced the corridors up and down, like a sleek dark panther. Every time he'd catch her staring at him, he would fly to his quarters and slam the door.

Other times, he seethed with so much anger, even steam rose and billowed from his nostrils. That certainly placed fear in her heart.

As of now Aang was in deep meditation and all she had was Toph and Suki-silent dolls as company. She picked at her Lentil soup with her fingers and sighed. She had killed Azula…and it was so darned easy.

"Katara, "Suki, ever the bold one broke the icy silence. "It's not your fault."

Katara slid her eyes over to Suki. She had a bandage over her forehead from yesterday. _How dumb can she be? Wasn't she there?_ "Excuse me?"

Suki reached a hand across the table. "I said it isn't your fault." Her small hands clasped Katara's gently, reassuringly.

Toph swung her legs around. "I, for one am glad the broad's dead. We should celebrate day and night."

Suki shot Toph an angry look, but remembered the small girl was blind. "Katara, come out of it! Killing is bad. Wrong. But she has slayed so many people…"

"Zuko is mad at me."

Katara noticed Toph's ears and head perk up.

"Of course. That was his evil sister, but his sister nonetheless."

"You care about him." Toph interrupted.

"Of course. We're friends," Katara said then looked over at Suki, who knew the real truth.

"I ain't stupid Katara. When you say his name, you make it sound as if you guys are married. Ugh!"

Suki took up their bowls. Katara didn't eat a thing. Maybe she never will. "You got it all wrong Toph. All wrong."

"Oh?"

"Just. Friends." She made it quite clear. "As we all are."

"Okay, okay," Toph waved off the insult. "I was only saying. Don't get all angry and mothery." She hopped from the chair and stalked off, twirling small pebbles in her hands, bending them into odd shapes and sizes.

Katara stared at the gold, glinting sun; so pretty today and warm, but holds none of the promises of home of family. She should just hitch a quick ride back again and let that be that.

So what was keeping her here?

II

Zuko stared at the pages of his sister's diary. His mom had checked on him earlier and all he could do was tell her he was "fine"

Yeah right.

Was he the only one feeling low right now?

He thumbed through the tattered journal. It seemed odd for Azula to have kept this. He should have looked through the huge volume ages ago. So far all he read were her dreams of conquering the world, how she would get two mani-pedis a month instead of once a month. Interestingly enough she even wrote about her first love as little girl. Some boy in Fire Nation school with reddish-gold hair. An interesting fellow with small lips.

Zuko skipped those quicker than anything. He was shocked there were no tears. Maybe it hadn't pained him yet- the fact that Azula was no more. Dead at the hands of the ice princess which haunts his dreams more and more every day.

There were still many more pages to go, but he closed the brown book, slid in his robe coats and walked away from Azula's illustrious bedroom.

He walked by the room Aang stayed in and immediately felt this peace and calm in the atmosphere around her. The young boy was sitting cross legged, facing the sun with light pooling on his bald head, he looked-golden.

A little brown bird stood on the edge of the railing, watching Aang too. It was so quite and still. Zuko was all knots and confusion. He turned to walk from that serene picture but was sure he heard Aang's voice.

"What's the matter?"

"Uh," Zuko turned and saw Aang's large eyes were on him. "Nothing. Continue." Zuko waved his hand and tried leaving again.

"Well, just to let you know, I am deeply sorry for your loss. There were many ways things could have..transpired, but-"

"I know." Zuko didn't want to think about Katara's mean slice down his sister's entire body. "Just let it go."

"But can you?"

It was a simple question. Not with bite or attitude, but asked with sincerity. Could Zuko move on from this? It was what he wanted- but in a different way. Would he become that haunted, lonely prince again because now he has no sister? He had his mother back, uncle, friends…why should he be sour at all?

Because. He was human. Mortal. One day, he will die too…

Aang seemed to have read all his unspoken thoughts, and his eyes narrowed. "There is a place after this place Zuko. I believe, wherever Azula's energy/spirit is, she will find peace there that she could not receive here."

Funny. Zuko pictured she'd be at a metaphysical place similar to Boiling Rock.

Or maybe an icy catacomb with Katara' s face frozen, etched in every mountain she crossed in the afterlife.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**Warm Hands Against the Cove**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avatar Airbender series. This is a fanfiction.**

I.

_They talked._

_They played games._

_Tossed back heads and cheered._

_They cried._

_He hit pillows each night._

Zuko put on a brave front for them all for the past couple of nights. He practically mimicked all they did. When one of them would cheer, he would cheer. If one of them danced- well, he passed.

Still, Katara was bitingly beautiful and her hair was longer. Down to the curve of her buttocks now. He caught her eyes once while she danced with Aang- her shiny white teech gleaming his way and then just as quick she was stoic. Maybe he imagined her dancing smile? It would be possible of course at this point.

Never matter. He couldn't act on it if he wanted to. Mai was at home and would be here within the hour. She ahd heard about Azula and wanted to send "condolences". After their brief tryst not long before, she got Zuko hot and bothered and they almost messed things up-

"Hey bro, what's going on in your head?" Sokka plunked next to him on the pillow cushions overlooking the city.

"Ah nothing much. Thinking." He cast a quick glance Katara's way and found her in a compromising position, showing Suki her Yoga stretches. Her fanny was high in the air and Zuko felt his face burn hot.

Hopefully, Sokka was too slow to catch it.

He was.

"You can't be a sulking prince forever."

"I just saw my sister's body smashed to bits."

Sokka tugged in his lower lip, guilty. "Whoa, I guess that'll do it." He gave a pat to Zuko's arm and quickly got away.

Katara had straightened back up, her chestnut hair semi-wet with sweat and her slender back accepting it's lean. For a quick second, he was actually jealous of her hair! It got to caress and stroke her back and come up slick…

"Geez!" he raked a hand through his hair. This was turning bad extremely fast. It could get worse if Mai was suddenly behind him and caught his stare. He was sure Katara could feel his eyes peeling back her hair to expose that soft, brown flesh…

"Oh God," Zuko whispered and exited the room quietly. Someone told him there was more food and he can come back, etcetra, etcetera. He truly did not give a rat.

II

Katara glided a bracelet up Suki's arm. She made it just for her. "You will be stunning at your wedding," she said. Suki smiled and blushed. Katara could see the buoyant happiness in the girl's eyes. Sokka would be a fine warrior of a husband for her…albeit a bit too silly.

"I promise to have Gran Gran and the others give you a beautiful wedding."

"Thank you Katara."

Katara hugged Suki, still feeling a small heat pool round her own body. She felt as if someone was filleting her skin and bones open without her permission. She wore a scowl the rest of the day. _Does Zuko hate her that much?_

She caught him looking at her with such a hard gaze she nearly withered from him. His face and body seemed made of stone-Toph could have bended him with no problem. What was wrong?

Always one to confront a problem, Katara knew it was time to face the music. She wouldn't be mad…at first. But she will teach him a lesson if he got rowdy.

She searched the rooms and outside palace for him.

Finally, after several minutes she saw him waving goodbye to Mai. She must have came by for a visit to this side of the Fire Nation Home.

"Zuko."

She watched him freeze, then turn slowly facing her. Shadows danced in his eyes.

"What do you want?" He said gruffly, proceeding to march past her.

"Look, I just want to talk, okay?" Katara put sugar in her tone and it seemed to make him slow down. She wished he weren't so close now! He smelled so good!

She continued: "I-um, well, I just wanted to say I know how you feel and all and I am sorry I..you know. I can't bring her back."

He remained a statue. What was with him?

She tossed back her hair, an annoying strand caught on her right eyelash. It was just as quickly brushed away-by Zuko's ever warm hand. He tucked it neatly behind her ear.

"You were saying?"

"Oh!" Katara lost focus. "I am really sorry," She twisted her hands around each other. "What can I do- Oh!"

Her mouth was suddenly filled with the hot thrust of Zuko's tongue. He fisted her hair while she ground her hips up on his hard abs. He was relentless, mad, and wouldn't let go. Her arms(betraying her) grabbed his face for a deeper kiss. The feelings that roared between them were no longer child but adult. The flavor of him, the movement he made with his body against hers was wickedly delicious.

Next, she found herself being pushed back against the smooth wall of the palace, it was dark. Maybe they were under a cove?

She wasn't sure, but his lips never left hers except to graze his teeth along her neck.

"You know how much you tease me, Little Waterbender?" He said hoarsely. The sound of a man losing his grip on life.

"N-no. I didn't mean to."

"Of course not," his lips kiss a trail down her neck…and collarbone. "How could you know?" He said silkily. He reminded her of a snake, slithering through a garden. Poisonous but cunning and always catches its prey.

"Zuko," Katara couldn't help herself. She allowed him to lift up one of her legs to wrap about him and the passion, the heat was almost too much for her!

"Just tell me to stop and I will…try."

"Don't"

"Kataraaaaa," he gently pleaded. Tell me now to stop." He kept torturing her with his kisses and ran the tip of his tongue along her upper and bottom lip and called her "tasty"

What can she do now?

**A/N: Hey guys R/R if you can! I will be writing more soon!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

"**Do You Adore Him"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Airbender series. I am but a fan…**

_Zuko and Katara have finally kissed and explored just a bit of passion._

I.

Zuko didn't know what was happening between him and Katara, but it sure was happening and now. This was hotter than being with Mai-no surprise there.

But this small woman, with the blue eyes and swaying hips…which she ground against him, urging him on to a that great explosion which could happen any moment if she-did not-stop…

"Katara." He put a little distance between them. Her face was flushed and lips kiss swollen.

"Huh?" Her leg slithered up his thigh, an intoxicating feeling rushed to his nether parts and he growled. He saw her eyes widen once her leg touched him _there._

She had to leave now. This was getting dangerous, but her lips…

He sucked on them once more, hearing her mew and call his name as he kissed her roughly then tenderly and snaked his tongue around. She was not a cold water bender.

Nope. No way.

This was a hot blooded woman ready for big things.

He put his hands between them and laid them on either side of her head, against the rock.

"We can't do this," he said. Then mentally whipping himself for such tasteless words.

"I know," she said deep. She traced her hand down the side of his scarred face. He winced. Not from pain, because that area no longer hurt, but from shame. She never let her hand drop, just left it there.

"Do you think I'm ugly?"

Katara looked stunned and snatched her hand away. _I knew she would do that. I am that hideous! My father…!_

"You. Are. The. Most. Beautiful specimen on the planet- did you know that?" Her eyes narrowed at him, like a teacher trying to see if he truly understood that stars predict seasons and that 1+1 Really is 2.

"You think that?" He wanted to kiss her again. "What about Aang?"

Katara slid away from him, about a few centimeters; walked further out from beneath the cove. She wrapped arms about her.

"He is a wonderful, beautiful…_boy."_She sighed. There was so much to this Waterbender. He wanted to know her depths, her secrets, what pleases her.

"Tell me, Katara. Do you adore him?"

She whipped around to him, determination in her face, eyes wet. "Of course I adore him, Zuko! I can't help but admire him and adore him. I think I loved him since he broke from the ice eons ago." She cupped a hand to her mouth. Realizing too late what she had said.

She loved Aang?

"He is but a boy," she said.

But Zuko had stalked off already. His back to the shadows, breaking even the darkness Katara seemed to create everywhere she walked.

II

Katara let her hair down, slid down easily into the hot tub. A few maidens carefully soaped her hair and others went to work on her feet. There were silk partitions everywhere, billowing in the night air. She and Suki relaxed in some bubbles, sipped on colorful, fruity drinks.

"That Zuko looked mighty handsome tonight, Miss." Suki teased while getting her short hair rinsed. Katara think maybe she cut it more. Sokka loved short hair now it seems.

"Yep." Katara said noncommittally.

"You mean, you hadn't noticed he was built? My goodness, Mai better marry him quick."

Katara sucked her teeth, a muscle in her jaw worked overtime while Suki talked a bit more about Mai and then she smoothly went into safe terrain: Her soon to be married life.

"I want all the best food served there and we will have the best gowns, Katara. Oh!" She was about to burst. Katara smiled. Her mind kept swinging back and forth between Suki's nonstop chatter and Zuko's warm hands and hard body.

Bad places to think.

"Hello? Katara?" Suki snapped her fingers in front of Katara's face.

"Whoa, did I zone out on you?"

Suki rolled her eyes, then they stopped on Katara's lips. "Did you like, plump your lips or bite them really hard?"

"What?" Katara tucked her lips in. "I bit them earlier. No big deal." It was hard to talk with tucked lips.

"Oh." Then, "I know the look of passion when I see it, Katara. Aang must be a great kisser." Suki then had a hot rag placed upon her face while Katara felt like crying a river.

**A/N: Trying to weave this one right. I love for you all to R/R. Thanks!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

_Here we go again. Katara is confused and Suki has discovered someone kissed Katara very passionately…but it wasn't Aang._

I.

Aang tossed someone straw at Appa, who caught it and munched happily. Aang went over to him and pet his head.

"You a bigger boy now, gentle bison."

Aang smoothed his hand down his staff and appreciated the new, shiny wood. The blue wing expand into wings larger than an eagle's.

Only one thing bothered him.

In his dreams, Azula still haunted him and she would cry that it was not over.

What did it mean?

He called a meeting to everyone. There needed to take a serious vacation.

"What's up guys?" he said later that day outside. He grew tired of meting in the War Room. This was not a time of war anymore. They needed _fun_.

He tossed his eyes in Katara's direction. Since last night she wouldn't look at his at all and gave one word answers.

Same with Zuko.

"I have an idea. It is the grandest of all!"

"Here, here! Sokka shouted and thumped a fist to his chest. Aang saw Suki clasp his hand in hers. Once again he slid his eyes over to Katara who was busy feeding the rabbits and turtle ducks.

"We need to go on a vacation, but I can't figure where."

He didn't open a map this time.

"Zuko? Know of any places?"

Zuko had his mouth full of nuts and shrugged his shoulders. _How comical._

"Aw come on guys!"

"Kyoshi Island." Sokka said seriously.

"Really?"

"You can ride the great Unagi again, Aang." Suki laughed remembering what happened last time. Zuko and Aang were not on good terms then. But Aang wanted to be.

"Sounds good to me," Katara suddenly said coming over to sit near him. Aang told her thank you.

Her body felt warm and nice next to him.

This was right.

II

Katara felt the burn of the day sun on her skin delivered from Zuko's eyes. It was so weird to see him stare like that at Aang. Like he wanted to tear him apart.

But just as quickly, he looked over at her with so much smoldering passion(and a bit of that anger) that it stirred her. His honey-gold eyes were like that of a tiger-beast and she _wanted _to be his prey.

Aang's hand encircled her arm and leaned over her.

"I have a surprise for you once we get to Kyoshi Island."

"No, Aang. Why?"

"Why not? I've been working on it lately and you deserve this." He winked at her and squeezed her arm again.

"Okay."

She was stupid enough to look over at Zuko again. Was that steam roiling off his robes?

"Alright then, its settled," Toph kicked a small stone with her toe. "We're going to Kyoshi Island. Great. Katara, can I "see" you for a minute?"

Katara stood. She walked past Zuko, who pretended not to see her.

"Humph!" Toph snorted. "I was at the spa with you two yesterday."

"Yeah, so?" Katara said, smoothing down her hair.

"You lied."

"Aw shucks Toph! You can't be serious!"

"I mean it Katara. "If you want the hot tempered prince with the voice that makes us all go gooey inside, then you need to tell Aang the truth."

"I haven't lied about anything Toph. You are reading into nonsense."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

Katara stamped her foot: "Okay, okay!"then moved herself further from the group circle's radius. She noticed Aang's ears perking up.

"Listen. I have _some_ attraction to Zuki okay. Who wouldn't? But I am in love with Aang. In love!" She was turning into a good liar..well, not according to Toph's keen sense.

"Don't shout it, Water Witch!" Toph covered her ears. Then: "But I know you have powerful feelings for Zuko..I almost felt the earth shake when you said that "Yep" to Suki."

_When I said yep? About Zuko's body? Oh, me._

"You-felt the earth tremble?"

"I may be young, but I know when something's rockin' the love boat. And it's frightening."

Katara observed Toph's lips. They were shaking a little. Was she scared for her?

"Are you-are you scared for me Toph?"

"Not for you."

"Then for who?"

"For Twinkle Toes."

**Thanks for the reviews guys and gals! They keep me motivated!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

"**Between a Prince and a Peasant"**

_Katara's face is an open book to Suki and Toph….what more can happen to reveal her true feelings for Zuko?_

I

"Care to join us for brunch, Zuko?" Ursa motioned for her son to come and sit with her and Maxim.

She saw how Zuko's jaw flexed and ticked when he was around Maxim. She took it he already knew how she felt about Maxim by now. He always had mixed feelings about Maxim these days.

"Mom. Maxim," he greeted them nonchalantly and sat facing the both of them at the brown ornate table. Rustic designs of ancient flowers and symbols etched across the fine furniture. Ursa saw Zuko's hand trace a flower.

"So," Maxim said biting a piece of fish. "Kyoshi Island huh?"

"Yeah"

"What's there?" Ursa prodded gently. She didn't touch her food yet, her honey eyes were trained on Zuko's face.

"Just a vacation," he mumbled.

"Mai came by earlier."

Zuko snapped at attention. "Earlier?"

"Earlier," Ursa nodded.

"Did she leave a message?"

Ursa produced a small piece of paper and handed it to Zuko. "I didn't read it son."

"I believe you mother." Zuko saw Maxim touch his mother's arm and whisper something to her, then to Zuko,

"Can we talk privately?"

"Excuse us, mother." Zuko slid back and walked behind the beef stud who was dating his mother.

One thing he liked about Maxim, was that he shot straight all the time. Wasted no time getting to the point.

"You hate me being with her, don't you?"

"You're too young. Too different."

"I am a man, Zuko. Your mom and I aren't _that _far apart age-wise."

"Humph," Zuko snorted. "Whatever. She needs only one person right now, and that's me." He pointed at his chest for emphasis. "I hardly had much time with her anyway."

Maxim stood adjacent to a pottery filled with vines and thistles. The greenery and clay pot made the room even more serene and with a fine touch of history too.

"I understand. Before I really knew who she was, I fell for her-"

"Nonsense," Zuko waved the man's sentence away; swatted it like a fly.

"Listen Zuko! I am in love with her-doesn't she deserve it?"

"She deserves love, Maxim- but not from an ex con soldier."

"Alright, that's enough!" Ursa demanded them to quit. Maxim stared with hot eyes at Zuko.

"I can never be your father, Zuko, but I will not stand to be before a hypocrite."

"What?" Zuko and Ursa said in unison.

"Tell your mother about your late night cove visit with that Waterbending Peasant girl…you know, she and I aren't that different but you got awfully close to her that night."

Ursa saw Zuko's eyes change a totally different color. His eyes were bottomless pits and then just as quickly he punched Maxim across the face, a puff of fire rising from his fists.

"Zuko! No!" Ursa grabbed her son's arm…

II

Katara was walking down the hall to gather more things for their upcoming trip when she heard Zuko's cry in anger.

Then a _whumping _thud.

_What in the world was happening in the dining area?_

_Should she go in there?_

Before she could past the hall completely, Zuko stormed out and nearly knocked Katara into the wall. She saw wildness his eyes and he was throwing off some serious heat!

Somehow he moved gracefully as a cat and caught her, whirled her around to help her keep her balance.

"What's happening in there?" Katara pushed her hair from her face and stepped from Zuko's protective arms.

"Maxim. Mother." He stated in broken words and grinding teeth.

"Okay. Do you want to talk about it?"

Zuko took down his hands and looked at the floor. At that moment, Maxim and Ursa stepped from the room. Maxim took a look at Katara, shook his head and took Ursa's hand.

_What was up with them two?_

"I didn't know they liked each other so much." Zuko said after his mother pat his shoulder and walked off with Maxim. Ursa promised she would speak with him tonight.

"Why not? They make a fine couple, Zuko." Katara was thoughtful.

Zuko didn't like the comment though. "Oh no. Not you too."

"What does that mean?"

"They all goo goo eyed and stuff. He's just a boy like me!"

Katara wanted so badly to remind him that she was a couple of years younger than Zuko himself and that his mother deserved romance.

She held her tongue.

"Besides..he's a soldier. Who escaped from a prison!"

"I'm not from a prominent family either…not really." Katara said.

"Doesn't matter. _We_ aren't together, Katara."

It felt as if a knife stabbed her right in the heart. She thinks it may have stopped beating entirely.

"Oh- Katara."

"It's okay Zuko," Katara shrugged off his hand. _How dare he say that and then touch her! How dare he!_

"Aang needed my help with packing for this trip. You'd better do the same."

Zuko remained tight lipped and nodded. "You're right."

Katara quickly skittered to her destination to find a small satchel for nuts and fruits. She put a mask over her heart. What happened under that overpass was a mistake, a forbidden moment between a prince and a peasant.

**A/N: Ah, young love is so filled with complications! More to come really soon…**

**A/N: As with my other FF there is promise of sensuality, however I am trying really hard to steer clear of those lemons! Let's see if my dear fingers will honor that…they never do.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

"**Can You Tone Down the Heat?"**

_**Recap**__: Zuko gets into a heated discussion with Maxim and storms off, running into Katara. He admits they are not really together simply because of their statuses…_

I

Sokka placed the last of their bags on the back of Appa. He and Suki were going to ride with Aang and Katara on Appa, Toph voted to go on the air balloon ride with Zuko. He refused at first casting subtle glances at Katara, who was suddenly holding onto Aang's arms.

He allowed Toph to go, but on one condition: She would not probe his mind.

She said she wouldn't.

She's a horrible liar as well.

Once everyone was off the ground, Zuko handed Toph a canteen and took a swig of his own. It was like having a pal with him instead of a woman. She was a girl, yes, but she was strange and rough. Maybe it was much safer to travel with the imp than Katara- who knew what could possibly happen?

"So I hear you called Katara a poor girl?"

"A poor- what?" Zuko nearly dropped his drink. "I never said that! And how is gossip spreading so fast?" he yelled.

"My hearing is too good," Toph smiled wickedly. "Anyway, what's going on with you two?"

"Nothing."

"Figures. You think I'm stupid too."

Zuko told her that wasn't the case. Things were complicated.

"No. Yall make things complicated. You all are older than me but can't see what I "see"."

Zuko didn't touch that statement at all.

They went on in silence for a very long time. The balloon gently swayed in the warm-cool winds, they were still miles and miles away from Kyoshi Island. Appa's beige, furry side suddenly surfaced next to them, he growled low.

"Yip Yip!" Zuko heard Aang's voice.

"Hey Zuko! I think Appa is getting tired. We have been out for hours!"

Zuko waved his hand and pointed down below. They could land near those small shacks and sleep there for the night and maybe get some hot food.

While gliding downward, he caught Katara's curved spine, snuggled next to Aang. Her back was facing him and all he could think about was pressing her against him and apologizing to her over and over again while they made love-

"Can you- like- tone down the heat? I'm sweltering!" Toph complained.

Zuko hadn't realized his entire body was emitting flames. Good thing Appa had already went ahead of them or Aang would have asked questions for sure.

"Sorry."

Toph smirked.

II

They all landed near a small house set amidst a quaint town with sprawling, green meadows and a lake. A few waterfalls formed a perfect border around the area.

"This looks nice." Katara said stretching out. She purposely avoided all things Zuko for now. Wishing that she really had taken a trip back home to Gran Gran. All of this emotional rollercoaster thing would never have happened.

Or would it?

"Yeah, this place just screams sparring ground!" Suki clasped her hands together. Sokka went over to her and kissed those hands.

Katara turned around and petted Appa while Aang spoke with a shopkeeper about rooms and a shed for his bison.

What did Aang have for her? He told her that he had something to give her. What could it be? She been itching to know and each time she asked him, it evaded the question.

The agony!

"I think we're going to need a fire if we can't stay in one of these houses." Suki mentioned while they all waited for Aang.

"I have fire and money guys if we need it," Zuko said walking up to them. Katara returned to petting and talking with Appa.

"Oh, of course! Insanely rich firebender on !" Sokka smacked his forehead.

Katara felt a hand glide down her arm. It was so soft she barely felt it. It was like a ghost had touched her.

"What about you, Katara? Think we'll be okay?"

"Uh huh." She kept her eyes trained on Appa's big head and sloppy tongue. Yuck! But he was such a gentle giant.

A touch at her elbow. "Ready to rest?"

"Yup," she hid the flush to her face by rubbing Appa.

"Alright." The voice sounded like Aang's. She turned and there he was smiling. "We got a room."

But she was sure it was Zuko who had touched her first…that sandalwood scent was all him.

She was not crazy.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

"**Anticipating Tomorrow"**

_Recap: Katara has made some personal decisions. She is not ready for love and Aang is holding her tight to his heart. What is this mysterious gift he has for her?_

I

Blue orbs widened in stark surprise as he sauntered in. He felt drunk and needed a drink of water. Her water. He watched her gather her toes under the thin blanket. She had donned her lacy white shirt and it had barely covered her breasts, which were heaving, filled. Hard.

"What are you doing in here?" She hissed at him. Zero trace of lust in her sweet face.

"I'm sorry."

"Well good. You can leave now," she reached to cover more of herself up. Expecting him to close the door.

_Not yet._

"I've been behaving badly to everyone and I am so, so sorry."

"Zuko. It's okay. Goodnight." Katara peeled back the blanket some. The night had brought a chill in the air. Was she cold right now?

He could remedy a chill in the air, no problem.

He stepped into her room more fully, hearing Sokka's loud snore from the other room.

"Out!" She hissed again.

"What I said before, I didn't mean. You are not poor." God! Must she have a toe poking out from that blasted, small sheet!

Her fragrance met his nostrils and it smelled of sleep, night, and musk.

She would definitely be tasty.

He needed another kiss. Another touch. Earlier that night he didn't care if Aang or the others saw his reaction to her style of dress. How the silk pants set hugged her curves and that plunging neckline…he didn't care. He wanted her.

Having Katara would change things entirely. Why couldn't he just be happy with Mai? Or by himself?

"Zuko. You have to leave," Katara no longer hissed but sounded as if she were pleading to him to leave.

"Why." He wanted to trip her up in her steely resolve.

"B-because." She stammered. Zuko thought: _Good. Stammering is good._

She wet her lips and he felt himself go extremely hard. He began to ache and so he smoothly shut the door.

He saw her trembling.

"You have to forget about me Zuko. I've made up my mind. We can be friends."

"We both don't need extra friends, Katara. We have enough." He deftly removed her blanket and she scooted up the bed. He sat facing her, then placed his hands upon her cool, but suddenly warming legs. His hands rested at the top of her knees and he looked deep into her eyes .

"Zuko-"

Those twin peaks of knees, he had to slowly move them apart. She was resistant, but he managed to move them a few inches and watched as she began to lose her will. He already lost his battle long ago.

"You don't even like me," she said breathy.

"I like you more than you'll ever know." He spread her legs a bit wider, watching her mouth form a circle and flesh grew hot.

"We can't do this for a number of reasons."

_Spread._

Katara woke with a start, clutching her breast. Her covers were slick with her sweat and tangled about her legs. She saw Aang lying quietly, face upwards. She breathed a sigh of relief and slowly removed her covers, tiptoed over to Aang.

To her shock, his eyes were open!

"Why-Aang!"

"Thought I was sleep?" He said to the ceiling.

"Um, yeah. Why aren't you?" Katara hated sounding and feeling so guilty.

"Anticipating tomorrow. I'm taking you somewhere special…somewhere away from…people." He turned then and his eyes were large and bright. Katara nodded and told him she couldn't wait and quickly got back in her bunk. When will this nightmare of emotions end for her?

The old woman who checked them into the cabins was waiting for her and Aang bright and early. The woman's robe was a solid emerald color and her green eye makeup made her look twenty years younger than her actual 70 plus years.

"Here's the map of all the places you can go and enjoy yourselves. I'll leave the rest of the stack for your friends when they rise." The old woman bowed to them and held a large smile across her face.

"Okay," Aang waved and he and Katara walked.

_Walked._ How were they getting to their destination? Katara wanted to ask him but Aang said, "Put this on"

It was a white slip on outfit of the most unique fabric.

"Its perfect for the water. We have a canoe over there and it will take moments to get to our destination."

"Okay," Katara took the clothes and hid behind a huge bolder to quickly slip them on. The gown felt sooooo good. She twisted her hair up, found a small twig and stuck it in place to form a bouncy, huge ball atop her head.

When she at last emerged, Aang had the appreciation of an older man in his eyes. It caused her to swoon and made them both pause.

"Uh- right, so here's the canoe." Aang scratched his head nervously and headed out to the canoe holding Katara's brown hand.

The canoe ride was short but languorous. They never spoke, just rowed to the lip a cave surrounded by an assortment of flowers and steam rose up from the other side of it.

"Lazy Island. At your service," said one of the young men wearing nothing but leaves as a covering for his loins. Katara's cheeks burned as Aang forcefully lead her inside the cave and to the warmest and most fragrant waters. Several young girls stood, awaiting her arrival and began to pamper her immediately.

Katara bathed in the luxury. Aang just stood by and watched. It was quite unsettling that he was not busying himself.

"Aang, aren't you going to relax?"

He leaned on his staff. "Nope. Watching you is part of my gift. You are- so breathtaking, Katara."

Katara let the women take the stick from her hair and it cascaded past her shoulders. She could hear the quick intake of Aang's breath. She knew she was torturing him so.

After the women soaped and washed her hair, scrubbed and set her into the hot pool with fragrant flowers lining all round it, Katara leaned back and she felt hands move all over her shoulders- easing the soreness and tension from it, then moved back up her neck and her scalp. The hands exerted just the right amount of pressure and she followed each pinch and smoothing with an "ooh" or "ah"

"I'm glad you like it," he whispered. Katara tried to turning around but Aang had the strength of five avatars then and held her close to him while he continued to massage her back and shoulders.

"I see the tension has returned."

"I didn't realize it was you massaging me."

"Would you rather it have been a lady?" Aang countered. Katara heard the playfulness in his voice.

"I guess you're okay then," she teased and splashed warm water into his face which he splashed back on her arms.

After the relaxation and massage, Katara dried herself with a cooling towel and she and Aang headed out to their next destination: The Lazy Marketplace. Everyone moved slow on this island, even the women who washed her hair had worked her hair slowly into a wondrous lather that smelled so sweet.

The marketplace didn't have sellers trying so hard to make the sale and rushing out all over the place, being pushy. Instead they sat down in front of their stands or walked casually with Aang and Katara speaking lazily about the sky and birds while holding out an item they may be interested in. Aang bought something from one of them while Katara was looking at the latest attire for the season hanging from a rack of a middle aged woman. She said Katara had the perfect build for such a lovely red outfit.

Zuko said she looked good in red.

But then Zuko loved anything she was in.

Aang came by and took her by the waist and they went on to the next place: A play.

After the play which featured children retelling a an old myth and after playing a short table game in which Katara beat Aang twice(because he let her win probably) and after a trip by the sweet smelling gardens, they finally concluded by heading out the canoe. The day already spent together and Katara actually enjoyed it.

What Aang said next, she wasn't prepared for.

"Katara?"

"Yeah?" She got into the canoe after him as they began to row out under the melty hot sun whose like ticked the lake beyond them.

"I want an honest answer."

Katara gulped.

"Do you like me?"

"Absolutely." Easy answer.

"Do you love me?"

Katara thought: A_gain another easy answer._ "Of course I do Aang."

Aang pulled something from his tan and tiel robe he bought earlier. His eyes focused on her, he drew out something long and brown, like leather and animal skin with a jewel attached to it.

He stopped rowing and Katara's heart stopped beating.

"Then this will be easier than I thought" he said happily. He took the jeweled end of the piece and it formed a perfect ring around her left ring finger. Such a beautiful crystal upon her hands! The longer piece was wrapped comfortably about her wrist with the symobols in red paint

A K

Aang held her hand there and Katara felt she was losing air in this world. Where the heck did the oxygen go?

"Aang. Whatever is going through your mind-"

"Is exactly what I'm going to ask. Will you marry me?"

**A/N: Given that I took another looooong time off and had sad family business occur I finally found the time to really write. I thank you for R/R my stories and I hope everyone including me become more bold, more aware, and more creative in 2012! Best wishes!**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"**Kiss Me"/ "Something's Wrong"**

Katara climbed from the canoe and purposely averted her eyes from Aang's body which was becoming more and more "manly" and with multiple sinews in his belly and arms. She felt in her heart she had done the right thing. Said the right thing.

She said a soft "yes".

With that answer, Aang placed a solid kiss upon her lips and the peak of her shoulders. All the while she held back torrents of emotion building. Was this the right move? Weren't they way too young?

She walked on the lush ground and saw Zuko and her brother and Toph laughing and having fun. Laughing. Living. Enjoying life. While she remained balanced on the fence of solid love for Aang and fuzzy edges around their future.

A moment later she felt his hand thread through hers. "I somehow knew you'd say yes." He smiled and gave her hand a squeeze. The beautifully braided ring-wrist attachment was so thoughtful, the ring glimmered in the waning sun.

"I knew it too," she replied as they walked back to the main common area. Zuko looked at them first. His eyes went from Katara to Aang; curiosity on his face. "What did you two do?"

_Is that a smirk?_ Katara wondered.

"We went on a nice little relaxing adventure", Aang said and before she could resist, Aang raised her hand in the air, the one with the ring. "We are eloping soon!"

"Oh gosh!" Toph made her way over to them and grabbed them both in a bear hug, squeezing their life out while Sokka jumped up and down. Zuko gave a polite "congratulations". Katara felt most sensitive towards him and wanted to talk with him in private later.

Their time came after supper while Aang was in heavy meditation(for some reason or other) and everyone else was off doing their own thing. She spotted Zuko against the night, both hands aglow, still as a rock.

"I know you're there." He said as his hands went back to their normal state. His body dripped sweat and his robe was partly open. Katara figured at this point he probably didn't care to show off all his body parts. She remained focused on his face.

"Zuko…I did not know Aang's surprise was a proposal. Are you happy for us?"

He shrugged and sagged to the ground, Katara kept a two foot distance-standing. "I'm happy you two made some kind of decision. Makes life easier for me."

"How?" Katara felt her heart cracking. Why'd she feel this way? It was only Zuko.

"Everyone is moving on it seems. Sokka and Suki, You and Aang..my mom and that _very_ young guy. Perhaps my sister was right. I do hang the world on my shoulders and get anxious over small things. I need less complication in my life"

"Zuko-"

"No way am I going to ruin this for you Katara." He stood and placed both hands on her shoulders. This close to Zuko was danger written all over it. She was stuck.

"I am very, deeply attracted to you Katara. I know what I said back there about peasants and princes and crap but I was upset."

"And now?" Katara whispered. His hands were so warm.

Zuko leaned down, she knew he wanted to kiss her. At this juncture all he had to say was "boo" and she'll be his. His thumb swept her bottom lip and he brushed his own across hers. She wanted his mouth to move against hers, to open against hers, to melt with hers. Zuko was an animal and every woman knew this. Married or not, he had some magnetic pull about him that went against all logic and morality.

"Zuko- ki-kiss me." Katara swallowed, waiting.

"I can't." He strained out. "I hear him." Zuko snatched himself away from Katara two seconds before Aang reappeared.

"Hi Aang! How'd your meditation go?" Katara smoothed down her skirt to make herself look busy(yeah, big sense that makes).

The look on Aang's face was shadowed. He did not look happy.

"We have a problem." He said. "Something's not right."

**A/N: The ring Katara wears supposed to have an A "loves" K symbol but could not configure it on the laptop using keystrokes. It should be a heart symbol in red between the A and K. Anyway thanks for the alerts and reviews!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

"Warned Not to be Fooled"

I

Aang was troubled by his thoughts in meditation that day. He spoke with Katara about it briefly. She shivered at the possibility that Azula was still, quite possibly alive.. in some form. He knew it because of the prickliness of his skin and that ghostly kiss of lust which touched his spine.

It's not that he liked Azula.

Far from it.

She was a toxin which used people and before long you want to kill her so bad.

This was the problem: The Avatar's not in the business of killing, but restoring balance. That was of high importance. He and Zuko knew that plans to restore communities- the world would take maybe longer periods of time than imagined, but this Azula thing has gotten out of hand, and Aang always relied on his gut.

"Did you see her at all?" Katara asked while they both sipped tea together in his quarters.

"Nah, but I could feel her."

Katara sipped some more. Aang saw the ring/bracelet clasping her small wrist. Did he move too fast for her? She hadn't exactly jumped up and down when he gave her the gift. But Katara was Katara- and he could tell she was happy when she accepted his engagement gift. Still…

"Katara, "Aang placed his cup down and leaned farther on the wall. They both sat cross legged in front of each other. "Be honest, did we move too fast?"

Her cup clanked against her teeth. _Hesitation. _"Not exactly. We are not really promised tomorrow- are we?"

"What kind of answer is _that_?" Aang felt some form of upset growing in his belly. He watched as Katara stroked the jewel and the leather piece. She looked deep in thought.

"It's an honest one," her blue eyes pierced his with a firm yet softest of touches. "I love you, Aang. I think I did ever since I consciously knew you were the one for me."

"You're not just saying that because I am hitting puberty are you?"

He heard a sharp intake of her breath then she saw him- _really_ saw him. Aang peeled off his robe (still wearing undergarments though) and stood before Katara in candle light and he could see the marvel in her eyes. Where small abs once were well developed, bigger ones replaced and his tiny arms were no longer tiny and he sprouted a least almost a foot since they first met. His large eyes were framed by even darker lashes than he had before (he occasionally had one fall into his eye- like now).

"Wow Aang," Katara stood, they were now, technically the same height. "I guess I never paid attention. So caught up in my own thing." She touched his stomach with tentative fingers. Then snatched them back as if burned.

"What?" Aang grabbed her hands in both of his, searching her face.

"I can't…" There was a new resolve in her face. "I can't be with you because of your body Aang! That's superficial. Wrong!"

"Bodies are what draw people together, Katara. We're human, remember. Besides you love me." Aang lightly kissed her knuckles. She bit her bottom lip.

II

Katara was officially undecided. Between Aang's news of "feeling" Azula around and her bodily response to his flesh, she was torn.

He said they were human.

She drew her hands down his arms and he clasped her in an affectionate embrace.

"What are we to do with your news about Azula? Are you sure she is still hanging around? Wouldn't that make her an unstoppable ghost?"

Aang rested his head in the crook of Katara's neck, she felt his hot breath. "I am positive she is still here. I don't know where or how. The worst that can happen is possession."

"Possession?"

Katara didn't hear a response from Aang, but he did nuzzle her neck and kissed her there. She actually grew nervous. The feeling was almost on the same scale as the Zuko Response System she had rigged in her physiology.

Whereas responding to Zuko was powerful, fast and accurate. Aang was slowly drawing out delicious emotions and she was getting drugged by it. Who'd thought Aang could elicit such passions from any girl?

"Um, Aang, we may have to tell the group about what you know."

Aang stopped and cupped her chin. "Yep, we do." He paused. "Alright."

They walked hand in hand, informed everyone in their quarters of Aang's experience in meditation. They were warned to be alert and not be fooled. Who knew what could happen next?

The entire time Zuko had his head cast down. He told the group he was beginning to miss Mai and they should prepare to leave from this "vacation".

Katara knew it was all bunk, but he sounded so sincere to everybody else.

**A/N: Almost at the conclusion point in this book, the next of the series will be announced with the final chapter. However studies have begun anew and I have more coursework than expected so I will try hard to put out more chapters soon. Thanks to all!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

"**They Should Have Named Him Duplicity"**

I

Iroh left his room with a small cup of piping hot tea, steeped to perfection. The aroma drifted past his face and down the long, red carpeted hall to the back, near The Throne Room- where he was certain Zuko was located. He sipped then thought about going inside, sipped and thought better of it.

Mai was sitting right outside the door her back against the wall. Iroh saw her pale moon face shine in the dark.

In her own slow drawl she said, "And no one bothered to take me on a Great Vacation."

"I'm sure Zuko had his reasons," Iroh replied now anxious to head back to his room.

"Yeah, his reason will never settle with me." She resumed biting her nails then suddenly pounced up to bang on the massive door. No response.

"He's not coming out Mai. I am sorry."

Iroh was stunned to see Mai biting her entire bottom lip, a sliver of red liquid oozed from her thin lip.

"Uh, Mai, I think you ought to go home and relax."

"I was leaving anyway," she kicked the door hard then turned to Iroh. "He's been back two days and saw me only once to say "hello I missed ya" Mai imitated Zuko's voice perfectly. Iroh would have chuckled if only the situation was appropriate. Right now his heart told him Zuko was once again in a lonely, dark place in his confused world. Perhaps his parents should have named him Duplicity.

"What can I say? You young people fancy this and fancy that like the wind, swayed in any direction but Love's one true path. Maybe I can speak with him in the morning."

Mai quit biting her lip. "Alright. Tell him to see me sometime tomorrow then or I will swoop by." Her dark eyes glittered.

"Okay." Iroh bid her goodnight and made his way back to his room. Before that, he grabbed some leechi nuts and flaming fire flakes to munch on before turning in for the night.

All the while he could not stop worrying over his nephew's pain. A recurring pain that was sometimes hard to pierce through.

II

_My face is hot, must cool it down._

_I'm confused, wrapped around insanity like a lover, I must tone it down._

_Where are my undergarments? Was I that far gone last night?_

Zuko scratched his head, stood in his Throne Room: the ornate, shiny hall with the bas relief dragon blowing fire in the dark. It was beautiful, passionate to gaze upon. He could stay in this room forever, but bad memories served him correctly…

He shook his head and got ready for the day. Aang's news of still feeling Azula around was disturbing. Before leaving they did hold a "mini service" for her although no actual body was present. Now, he must face the day with Aang so they could chart out their plans for restoring the communities nearest them first.

Thinking about Aang with Katara stung a lot. That was quite an understatement considering if he just had the balls he could have just told Mai he didn't love her and swept Katara off her feet first marriage and all. So what was holding him back?

Images of his mom and Maxim flew by him like fireflies, then of Ozai burning his face…it was all too much! Too much!

"Zuko."

Zuko forgot he had the door open a crack before coming back inside. Iroh stood half way between the door and the entrance "You have a moment?"

"Yeah, sure." Zuko waved him in and watched as his uncle shut the door. "What is it?"

Zuko hoped it wasn't one of these "_I know more than you think I know _kind of speech," he was Fire Lord for goodness sakes!

"I know more than you think I know," Iroh began. Zuko sighed aloud. "Mai wants to see you today and before you see her," Iroh placed a hand on Zuko's shoulder, "Be honest with yourself."

"I am honest with myself. That's the problem."

Iroh rubbed his long beard. "Good, good. So is your problem lying?"

"What?" Zuko threw up his hands in frustration. "Lying?"

"Zuko. Your mom's disappearance formed a hole inside of you and truthfully although Azula has always been somewhat…wicked, your mother's deep love for you was the key to Azula's behavior eventually-she loves both of you never forget that. Having said that, your luck with women is dark, nephew."

Zuko knew he was right. Mai has been his girlfriend for quite some time and even now she has the same dry, pasty attitude. She was not difficult to be with, just- easy- eager at times for what he did not want to give her.

Katara was so different from him; she attracted him in so many ways. His body responded to her presence in a room and his dreams were consumed by her face and body. Just because she was different did this make her right for him?

"I'll leave now, but think about what I said."

"Hey uncle!" Zuko called after him. "You seem to have the answer for everything. How'd you get so wise?"

Iroh cocked his head to the right and then smiled. "By doing everything wrong."

Zuko broke his first smile for the day. All things will be right again. He will visit Mai, talk with Aang and be a good Fire Lord and be happy for his friends.

Maybe he can do things right for once in his life and not make any more mistakes…

**A/N: Thanks for the R/R's- many, many thanks! **


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

**A New Beginning**

_A couple of years pass by and there isn't a mention of Azula anymore, Katara and Aang have waited a year before eloping and finally did the following year. Zuko and Mai have successfully split up while Toph, Sokka and Suki have moved on from the palace making their own lives the best way they can. Katara and Aang reside in the beautiful, clean comforts of the Western Air Temple and frequently visits her tribe from time to time. Katara has grown more attached to Aang and is considering having a family with him._

Katara broke her fast with creamy, whipped cakes, some fruit and nuts and sip of tea using the recipes Iroh bequeathed to her more than a year ago. Along the poolside, she saw silver lined fish jetting within the clear waters and watched as Aang smoothed his staff with a sharp tool and some kind of muddy liquid. His staff now bore the symbol of water and air and he stood proud with back upright, hair low cut making him more handsome day by day.

But still…

"Aang?" She said. Aang kept shining and smoothing his staff. "Aang?"

Aang finally turned around and flashed the new and improved staff before her. "Impressive isn't it?"

It amazes her everyday how much he has changed. His voice was so deep and he was bigger. Their lovemaking that morning was sweet and gentle, not wild and furious like on their first night. Aang was more eager than she while they consummated their marriage and it satisfied him more than she. However today he had her climbing walls.

"I got a letter from Sokka and Suki," she produced a parchment from beside her. Aang kissed her longingly on her lips and took the letter.

"Seems like Sokka and Suki are expecting. That's nice!" He kissed Katara again and started to move away rubbing his staff.

"Aang, aren't you thinking of going there?"

"Just because they're having a baby?" Aang placed more mud crap on his staff making Katara angry. "There. Look at it! Our own staff Katara! When I set it here at the entrance of our very own kingdom people will recognize us."

Katara stood up from her table of food and flipped her hair back. It no longer touched her buttocks, but grazed the middle of her back since she cut it.

"It's my brother, Aang. We can celebrate with them or they can come here. We have so much room!" Katara said excited. For too long it has just been her, Aang, and the fish he was okay with that. Usually he went away on rescues missions and left her, but she understood a man needs to be left alone at times.

Aang came back and cupped her chin. He was used to getting his way when he kissed her and touched her like he was now, pawning her breasts, kissing her collarbone and grinding himself against her.

"We can see them soon. Just not now," he whispered to Katara. She pushed him.

"That's not fair! I want to see them. It has been two years!"

"Then I will write them and tell them to come here. Problem solved." He kissed her forehead grabbed his staff and pumped the glider up, it flew out like the great wings of a blue bird.

"Appa!" He called. Aapa appeared above them, landed near Aang.

"Where are we going?" Katara said.

"_I'll_ be right back. We need more food and materials for bedding." Aang hopped on Appa ignoring Katara's protests. He left into the sky.

"Damn him!" Katara stamped and trashed food and bowls, and caused such a stir she hadn't noticed a huge tidal wave forming around her.

She saw her hands bubbled with loads of water and looked around as the lowest clouds spun about her giving up their moisture, the grass had also unwillingly gave up water. Realizing what she was doing, she paused, took a breath and relaxed. The waves fell.

Aang was not bad, she considered, just happy to be alone with her and way from people. Perhaps he has grown too comfortable with their own private heaven.

Cleaning up, she decided she will write Sokka herself.

II

_Back at the Fire Nation Palace_

With not a care in the world, Zuko allowed the interesting blonde and brunette to dance and twirl their long bodies before him. He drank some intoxicating stuff, called Barley his uncle Iroh warned Zuko not to drink too much of it or it will cloud his judgment.

But every night for the last ten months Zuko has grown fond of the drink. The women, some young some older kissed his lips and placed theirs all over his body. ALL over and it felt good! They ran their hands through his hair and said he was most beautiful.

They heard how he was an absolute beast in the bedroom and wanted him to show them how wild he really was. He was about to take two of them to his room when a loud knock sounded on his door.

"I'm busy!" He demanded, hoping it wasn't his mother or Maxim again about some dumb mishap in the world they think he needed to fix. That's what The Avatar was for.

"Firelord Zuko, a letter has arrived."

"I don't care about letters!" Zuko said as the girls laughed, giggling. One of them whispered a passionate promise to him and he agreed he can do it.

"I'll slip it through."

"Your servants are quite pushy, are they not?" said the golden haired beauty with large brown eyes.

Zuko slapped her behind and got up to retrieve the parchment. He saw it was signed by Sokka and Suki, he skimmed the page. A child is on the way. Here he was languishing in fantasies.

Oh well…

He crooked his finger at the half clad brunette and blonde and they followed him to his room.

For this round he would need all the energy he could muster.

He tossed the parchment to the ground and closed his room door…

**A/N:** **Okay, so where is the Zutara heat? I wanted to start off this book from the beginning of Aang and Katara and wanted foul play to happen before they hook up. So stay tuned for the reunion of everyone.**


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

"**He Nearly Blew Her Head Off"**

I.

"They're what?" Aang stormed.

"They want to bring Zuko here since he is a part of the legacy as well. Wait, what is the problem, Aang?"

Aang paced back and forth. "I've been doing well without people having to come around here. Why can't we just wait and fly over to Sokka's?"

"Don't you remember?" Katara got into Aang's face. "You didn't want to travel there either. Are you growing dumb or something?" Katara thunked him on his head with her hand; Aang quickly caught her hand in midair, looked confused for a second.

"Um what was I going to say?" He asked her.

Katara couldn't believe it. One minute he was mad, the next- confused. Wherever he went in the mornings she had to follow him. He was either eating strange fruit or was tired of her, she wasn't sure which.

"Nothing." She folded her arms. "You weren't going to say anything." She walked away from him and went over by the large pot to boil cabbage and, then she kneaded the dough for breads. This kind of nomadic life she enjoyed, truly. They no longer resided in an ornate castle with Zuko and his servants. Sometimes she missed being there though. She wondered what he was up to.

After some time Aang arrived with Appa trying to slip in behind him. Katara had arranged their furniture so the place looked cozy, and it was. They built their home from wood and the small place was kept clean and the openings for window allowed in the best morning light.

"You do realize that if everyone comes here we would have to make room, Katara."

"I know. There are other spots here in the Western Air temple with rooms we have made. Everyone will spread out for a while. I realize we have only two rooms here." She added and slammed down his bowl. Aang suddenly smiled and touched her arm,

"I'm sorry."

Just those two words from him, reminded her of the boy she fell in love with.

Later, they went to sleep cuddled with each other on the soft bed imported from Iroh's home; it was another of their wedding gifts. Katara refused at first but Aang thought it comfortable. It was a thousand times better than hunts in her home land.

The next few days they would have to prepare for visitors.

Momo fluttered in as she lay next to Aang. He stayed there all night.

II.

"Are you sure you don't want to go?" Ursa asked her son a few days after the lewd party he had at the palace.

Zuko tossed his head from the bowl, hair wet, dripping. He shook his hair and water flung everywhere. "I told you, it's best I stay away from everyone right now."

A servant, an older man handed Zuko a fluffy white towel to dry his face. He quickly bowed to the Fire Lord and made a quick exit.

Ursa suggested Zuko go anyway. Many cat fights broke out over here because of him and he has neglected his duties.

"My duty is to be Lord and die mom. That's it!"

"I don't know what has come over you my child, but I will say this. The spirit of Azula still lives in this place! Inside you!" His mother whirled around and slammed the throne Room's door. Zuko hit the palm of his hand against an ornate, brass table and cursed.

No way could he show his face to Katara and Aang. Did they know what he has done these past two years? Did they already build a family together…? Zuko didn't want to think of Katara being deflowered and with babies but there you have it. "You win some and lose some" Zuko was pissed off at himself.

The other night while with the yellow haired girl Katara's face blazed in his mind and he shouted her name in the midst of ecstasy. He nearly blew the girl's head off. That brought a smile to his face, but it was bittersweet.

The way he felt nowadays if he were to come close to Katara he would not think twice again. He rarely has in a long time.

He hoped Aang was caring for her properly.

Or he will.

III

Ursa came back and found Zuko packing and loading up a hot air balloon.

"You- you're going?" She clasped her hands together and let them drift down her middle where Zuko noticed a small bump in the front. He quickly pushed the thought away and climbed into the hot air balloon.

"Yeah. It beats sitting here where ghosts still live."

"Look, I didn't mean to-"

"I know mother." He wanted to wave and take off but it was his mom, the woman he will always love. He came back and kissed her cheek, was immediately embraced in her warm hug. She smelled of tangerine and nectar.

Moments later he had a map before him, sent from Sokka and Suki and followed those coordinates to finally see how the Avatar and his wife were doing.

Perhaps he should have brought along one of the damsels from the party?

Well it was too late, he was leaving as a bachelor.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

_Katara and Aang have made their entire glorious land look even more inviting. In her culture, families helped on another out especially if there was a baby about to be born. When Suki arrived her belly was swollen so full, she looked about to burst but she was so radiant and beautiful…Sokka arrived with a thin mustache(he looked goofy) but seemed so mature Katara couldn't make fun of him. Zuko hadn't arrived yet…_

***Song to listen to: Try Drake's "Headlines" for Part 1 of Zuko's story***

I.

Zuko let his air balloon gently kiss the ground, a few villages way from his expected destination. There, he found drinkers and partiers and women. He dined with them, had a couple of fights with overzealous husbands and before he knew it, passed out in some lodge. He woke up and started back again in the sky. He wanted to make this dive really slow. He was Fire Lord and not afraid of anything…

Not even memories.

II

Katara hugged Suki and was so shocked to see her round belly full to bursting. "My goodness Suki! Are there two in there?"

Suki blushed and touched Sokka's arm lovingly. "You never know, but my swelling feet may tell the whole story!" She laughed. Katara was happy for her and Sokka. Toph sent her regards from the Earth Kingdom and was not ready to come as of yet. She sent a nice little gift of swaddling clothes and other trinkets for Sokka and Suki though.

Aang pitched in and helped with the food, he sucked at braising and seasoning meats(he doesn't eat it) but did wonders on the soft bread and salad mix along with some sweet cakes. Katara was proud of him for the moment.

"So, is Zuko coming?" Suki asked rubbing her belly and walking with Katara over by some hanging plants from the overhanging cliffs.

"I'm not sure. After you sent an invitation, I sent one to him as well. We want o make this shower special for you Suki." Katara waved her hand. "Anyway, let's not worry about him, let's have fun with songs and games okay?"

Suki agreed as they prepared to sing songs and then would pause to talk about what they've been up to. Katara relaxed under conversation while Sokka and Aang did their thing(trade sarcastic jokes back and forth).

Finally the moon waxed and stood up against the night, they had a small fire going on. Katara noticed that heat shifted in the air as everyone was eating. Then:

"So, yall not going to welcome me?"

Katara turned and there with balloon tie in hand and clothing she never saw before, stood Zuko. Prince now Firelord, hair black and touching his shoulder blades. His honey eyes blazed when he saw her.

"Zuko! You made it, bro!" Sokka stood up, Katara felt Aang's arm curl about her waist.

"Let's say hi," he whispered to her. They went over to Zuko and shook his hand. He clasped Katara's tightly in his just for a brief second before Sokka grabbed them all in a great big bear hug- nearly crushing Suki.

"Sokka, stop!" Katara wedged herself from under the group hug. She stared at Zuko, just couldn't help it. He seemed…different. He had an even darker air around him.

"Well don't just stand there," Aang said. We have food here and we haven't started dance yet. Suki has been learning to play the Pipa and she sings!"

Katara nodded in agreement, Suki has become quite the songstress.

"Alright" Zuko moved from around them and headed over to the pots filled with food.

Suki tapped Katara once on the shoulder. "He has gotten more handsome, desirable. The scar matters not, in fact it makes him more devilish."

"Yes, he has. Don't you feel there is something off about him though?" Katara said.

"Yes, definitely. " Suki took Katara's hand and they slipped from everyone's sight. Once out of earshot, Suki said: "I've heard things about him Katara. Not good things."

"What things?"

"I am not a gossip," Suki began. Katara knew this. "However Zuko has been bedding down women all over and I hear he imbibes greatly. Even as pregnant as I am by your brother I see how many would fall for him."

"Oh stop, silly!" Katara teased. "I mean, Zuko _is_ single, free, a Lord even. He can dance, party, and drink."

"Drink to passing out? Sleeping with husband's wives? He had been in brawls too."

"How do you know this?" Katara said suddenly suspicious.

"One of the girls from my scout, she works the newspapers now and she occasionally travels in disguise to get the story. I pray she is not near now."

Katara took that in consideration. Sleeping around? Imbibing heavily? Fights?

They walked back to see Zuko picking eating. His eyes crawled all over Katara's body. Then just as quickly he went back to eating.

Sokka initiated The Dance, calling everyone to join in while Suki played an upbeat tune. Katara wished Toph was here to be a dance partner for Zuko because Aang was twirling her around for a long time to Suki's beautiful voice and expert music playing.

"I have a new dance to show you," Zuko stood while others made room for him. He demonstrated some moves . Part Ba Sing Se Waltz and concluded with a smooth flowing dancing dragon. "Its better when done with a partner.

Before Katara could ask exactly how she was going to do this with Aang, Zuko swept her up in his strong arms. "Take notes Aang," Zuko called behind him.

Zuko pressed himself close to Katara, turned her lightly away and extended her arms and then entwined their arms together similar to the fist tap at the end of the dancing dragon routine, then he pulled her close again and they found a rhythm. He directed each step. Katara was so dizzy with a dozen feelings she couldn't catch Aang's expression.

At the end of the dance, Zuko let go of her and politely put her hand into Aang's awaiting one. "Now, its your turn."

Katara saw in Zuko's face a fire, a foreboding she couldn't claim.

"Thanks Zuko." Aang said and he Katara danced once more.

Apparently Aang didn't feel the same way she did.

Zuko was not here for a few days of celebration. No way. When she danced with Zuko his eyes said he was here to take something and his private member was harder than she could imagine.

He was here for something alright…

**A/N: For music, listen to Flying Lotus's Los Angeles track titled: "Camel" for the dancing scene.**

**BRB with more!**


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

"**The Animal They Call Zuku"**

I

From the shadows, Katara could see a merging of vines, of light sky right before daybreak. Aang lay next to her tired, worn out. Suki and Sokka were in one room, Zuko slept in the main dining area.

Before anyone could wake, Katara had to try something new while the moon was still high. She dreamed she could encase herself in ice. Not just form it around her, but have it adapted to her anatomy, her form, which she could command at will. So she had to be nude.

Sweet.

She slipped out from their home by the small lake and walked at least a mile to where the moon's eye was opened. She felt the power pull and tug her heart and knew that now was the time to begin this new power.

Pulling water from nearby puddles and from the air, she let her octopus arms form first then some of her neck and head and finally midway down her waist.

To someone else, they may have died of freezing to death. Katara only felt a cool tickling. Cold but not mortally so. She adjusted her arms and legs so that the joints in each arm and behind each knee had pure liquid water, and not ice so as to bend and move.

"Ice Quen."

Katara turned her neck and first saw two steaming cups in each olive hand-not Aang's.

"Thought you might want some tea," Zuku placed the cups down on a tall slab of rock. Katara encased the rest of her legs in ice, careful to allow her joints to move freely.

"Just a little something I've been thinking about."

"There's not much water around," Zuko approached closer taking a look around him. "You must have taken it from everywhere, huh?"

To prove his point, Katara used her fingers to bend what little she could from the steaming cups and it danced in twirls, cooling under her bending and she slurped it down.

Zuku clapped his hands. "I was hoping for a more "human" tete a tete over steaming liquid. You're a brute!" He teased.

Katara smiled. "Alright, just let me un-ice myself. Katara raised her arms but Zuko caught them with both his hands.

"Allow me," he whispered.

II

Katara didn't want to look at him. She knew she shouldn't have came out here, but if she were honest with herself, she had to admit, Zuku was a light sleeper and she wanted this time alone with him. But a couple of years would have been nice…

"I see indecision in your eyes Waterbender." Zuku's warm brace ignited the ice and melted what was around her neck. "You have to know that these circumstances are your fault."

He came closer, moved his hands along the ice ridges she made on her arms and SPLOOSH! Turned the ice to water. She could barely stand if it weren't for the ice around her legs holding her up.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to ravish you completely tonight, but you deserve a preview of what you've turned down."

Katara had enough of Zuku's taunts. Even though his face was finely chiseled, and his muscles hard and well formed to perfection and lips so kissable- he had no right to think this was her fault!

"Hey, buddy it was you who wanted to be friends! You couldn't even break it off with Mai until Aang and I left."

Zuku kissed her neck and collar bone so sweetly and ran his tongue down her neck and the alley of her breasts which were so wet.

"Do me a favor: I don't want to hear another man's name in your voice box as long as I am kissing you-understand?" Zuku trailed his long, hot tongue back up and placed it directly into Katara's gaping mouth, twirling his tongue around with hers, his hands roved around her back and buttocks- more ice chunks came away.

Katara's legs gave away but Zuku gathered her whole body in his arms and laid her on the ground. The air temple's magnificent structures stood high and proud overhead. Aang's home.

"Zuku-"

"I know. My! You are so beautiful, even more so" he kissed her harder and then kissed her longer when he reached her navel. His long hair grazed her belly and her legs spread open wider. "There's something you need to know Katara."

He kissed her below the navel and tongued it deep. Katara's legs spread open ever wider, she was so hot and so much pressure had built up. She needed him there!

"Yes, Zuko."

"You'll have to trust what I'm about to do to you. It must be done if you are to handle me in the very near future, love."

Katara had only a moment to think. She and Aang had sex already. What more could this man do to her that her husband hadn't? The guilt piled on like rice paddies in water and she was helpless near the Animal they call Zuku.

"You seem stiff, so I have to undo this…" He took his tongue and trailed down down down to her downy mound and finally she had a delicious taste of his tongue in _that _part. He moved his mouth against her like he did her lips and that's when she felt her first inner quake.

"Oh my-!"

Zuku didn't stop, it seemed her body was waiting for something. He was looking for something.

"You taste as good as I imagined Waterbender," Zuku said between licking her. "Now let's see if you can command your nectar from here."

Katara didn't have a moment's notice to brace herself she felt his hot tongue peeling back the bud beneath her mound and he jiggled it with his tongue and made love to it with his mouth for some moments until-until-

"Oh shoot!" Her legs closed rapidly around Zuko's neck and she felt a gush of hot liquid leave her and even then she couldn't stop raining on him.

Zuko nipped the inside of her shaking thighs rubbed his palms all over her belly, his eyes closed as if savoring more of her. His lashes bead down upon his face, that beautiful scar made him appear to be some ancient god who've fought many wars and earned his battle wounds.

"Do you want to see me?"

"Huh-wha-" Katara lost her ability to speak.

Zuko disrobed himself and Katara's eyes fell below his waist to what looked like a giant serpent.

Good lord.

He would have killed her with that thing.

**A/N: Okay, okay so I do not promote infidelity(although it happens plenty in my stories), but there are consequences to everything. **

**Music to listen to: "Don't Want Anybody to Know" by Brandy from her album Full Moon.**


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

"**Feeling Torn and Stretchy Mouths"**

I

Aang opened his eyes to find Katara squirming next to him. Her fingers reached for him and he kissed every knuckle. Her murmurs were great and she was so hot.

He grabbed her and cuddled close but felt bad he could do no more. He had to leave.

"Please Aang. Please," Her blue eyes opened and so angelic. He ran his hand down her face and he pulled her lips between his teeth and chuckled.

"I dare say you are a wild cat for some reason Katara." Aang kissed her once more and kissed her forehead. He watched Katara's move beneath the covers and watched the rhythmic movements go up and down- up and down- up.

"Okay, babe. You got me." Aang dove beneath the covers with her and kissed her long and hard before putting himself inside her. He hissed with great promise of release and was surprised as he usually was with how small she was.

She was perfect.

To make matters worse, he climaxed really fast, gave her a perfunctory kiss on her forehead and left saying he would be back before evening.

Katara crumpled up the covers frustrated.

II

Zuku saw Aang leave from their room. He heard everything and it wasn't much to hear at all. Poor Katara, barely satisfied.

Wasn't marriage supposed to cure all of that?

He barely heard her moan.

Before Aang could leave the temple Zuku caught up to him.

"So you haven't told her, have you?" He kept up the pace with Aang's fast feet.

"Don't bring it up here, man. Not now!"

"Oh but I can and will. You've been a greedy little hog these years and you hate me to your gut because I know your dirty little secret," Zuko hoped his grin was as wicked as he felt right now. Aang had the audacity to play good little Avatar, half satisfy his wife and expect Zuko to keep his mouth shut?

Aang offered Appa so they both could ride in the sky and talk. Zuko took it, smiling on the inside of course.

"Aang, why do you go to her shrine? Why do you willingly fight those ghastly creatures just to go there? I was her brother and I hardly visit." Zuku sat further behind Aang. In a way he wasn't hoping to poke jabs at Aang's conscious, he did save him one time.

Aang's head dropped low as he yip yipped in low tones to his beast.

"Guilt maybe. I don't know. I feel torn sometimes. Being with someone who could kill like that so mercilessly and then…and then…I love Katara so much. Always have."

"Why'd you propose to her?"

Aang looked at him, eyes red rimmed. _This guy's soul is torn! I know that look!_ Zuko surmised.

"Because I love her."

Zuku bought only half the lie. "You want her for yourself-a treasure."

"What?" Aang blinked as they glided through the soft, cool clouds. "But I bet you do."

Zuko smirked. "Is it that obvious?"

"You better not mess up a happy home Zuko just because you're so selfish!" Aang pointed a finger in Zuko's face.

Zuko swatted Aang's finger away. "Relax buddy. I can't ruin what's ruined. Besides we're friends right?"

Aang ignored him all the way to The Shrine of Azula.

III

"They left together!" Katara shrieked. Suki nodded and stirred some soup. Sokka came from behind her and gave her a hug and kiss.

"I saw them leave on Appa too," he mentioned passing by. "Shouldn't that be okay, sis?" Sokka's eyebrows raised in suspicion.

"Oh, yeah, yes!" Goodness Katara needed to focus on the next two days filled with friends and family and laughter. Aang and Zuko could do what they want.

But.

That early morning delivery Zuko gave her was a pure dream! She almost felt a tear roll when he stopped. In a way, she was glad he did not go any further with her; he would have shred her insides in two. Maybe they can just play around a little bit…

"Earth Kingdom to Katara!" Suki waved her fingers in front of Katara. "That was like the tenth time I had to get your attention today so what else has your mind?"

"Did anyone invite Ty Lee?" Sokka said coming back with an unlit smoke pipe in his mouth.

"No." Suki and Katara said in unison. They dropped what they were doing and were stunned to see Ty Lee enter wearing a sheer white robe down to her ankles, belly exposed and hair out down to her nearly exposed breasts, half covered by some fashionable bikini tank.

"Ty Lee! You never said you wanted to come!" Suki grabbed up the formidable Kyoshi Warrior and stood back to see her. "How lovely you look but kind of risqué?"

Ty Lee shrugged, hugged Katara and then Sokka. Sokka's hand inadvertently caressed her bosom and he blossomed red before storming out. Suki paid it no mind.

"I came because I missed Kataar and Aang so much." She twirled Katara's hair. "No kids yet?"

"No, we are so busy you know." Katara excused herself. She heard Ty Lee mention Zuko to Suki n the other room. Is that why she's here? Katara tuned in and listened closely to their conversation.

"I'm glad he made it, with his beat up reputation and all. How can he repair a world without some form of control?"

Ty Lee made an excellent point. Then Suki said,

"He was still an awesome lover though."

Katara heard Suki groan. Inwardly, she did as well. Now how the heck did that happen? Katara didn't want to listen anymore. She banged and clacked bowls and pots all around her preparing this night's meal for everyone. Aang wanted to be M.I.A and Zuko wanted to tease her and dally with women all day long. Perhaps staying with Gran Gran would have been preferable.

The rest of the evening the girls played a board game and gossiped about nothing in particular. Then the boys came back. Zuko arrived with his black and red pants on and no top. Katara caught the look he gave Ty Lee..it was one of remembrance and nothing more.

But there was something more in Ty Lee's eyes…quaking lust. Katara bit her lips.

"Food anyone?" She hurried into the kitchen before came in and greeted everyone. With her back to the opening of their home made of stalagmites and crystals and cozy atmosphere. The smells of food calmed her.

Arms wrapped possessively about her. She let out a small squeak. "Is that how you greet your lover? Walking into a kitchen offering food instead of legs and that gorgeous b-"

Katara smacked Zuko right on his scar. She didn't care. "What happened today," she hissed. "Will not happen again. Do you understand me _Fire Lord?"_

Zuko took a step back from her, but one of his arms hung about her hip. "I take it Ty Lee still has a stretchy mouth."

Katara fumed and threw a potato at his head.

**A/N: Not sure where I want to go with this one….thanks for the reviews and alerts!**


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

" **A Dark, Ominous Feeling"**

I

Her heart beat erratically as Zuko told her he wouldn't let her go even if Aang came into the room. She froze his hand right there and pushed her way into the main dining area where Aang embraced her and took the tray of food to offer to everyone.

She threw a "You can never have me look" to the still smirking Zuko hanging around in the entrance way. To make things more clear. She turned Aang around and kissed him long and deep. Aang almost dropped the tray but Ty Lee grabbed it.

Katara never knew she could be so bold as many _oohs_ and _ahhs _were flown their way.

"Do I hear a baby coming?" Suki yelled over the cheers and hoots. Katara finished off with a smoldering look to Aang.

"I love you" he said.

"As do I"

They continued to party. The rest of the night Katara made no eye contact with Zuko. If there was a dance she danced with Aang. At times she caught Ty Lee speaking with Zuko and even they danced a little while. Katara actually enjoyed herself with her husband.

All the while she felt he was hiding something.

"Aang," she said calmly as they once again sat near a fire. "Is there something you should tell me?"

"I think I told you I love you," he smiled and kissed her face.

"Uh, no you dork!" she punched him in the arm. "I mean, where'd you go earlier?"

Aang drew into himself again as he always did with these matters. Of course he would change subjects. "Did you know Ty Lee would be here?"

"No. Answer my question."

"Zuko and I flew over to an Island. To catch up. That's it."

"Uh huh. If I were to ask him the same question will he give me the same answer?"

"He better." Aang looked over at Zuku. Katara wanted to avoid looking at Zuko but each time she thought of what he did to her today her legs grew warm and her secret place melted every time. She cast her eyes down; certain Zuko wore a self satisfied smile on his face.

Tomorrow she will follow Aang.

II

Before even the sun could emerge and Katara was absolutely sure everyone was asleep, she went outside by the lowest caves and near where Appa lay. She knew Aang would be there moments later.

"Well," she said to the giant bison. "It's just you and me for now." She shoved some hay into his big mouth and a few berries. She knew he could eat more than that. "I wish you could speak and tell me where he goes every morning."

She waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Before long, over the crest of the hills, she could hear people's voices.

Rats! He never left their home! Sneaky vermin! Katara felt her head about to split in two.

She came back home to find…Zuko.

Wearing a loin cloth.

Cooking.

No way.

"Um, Fire Lord?" Katara stood near the entrance with eyes squinted and not looking down past his chest. "What the hell are you doing?"

Zuku wiped his hands on a cloth. "My mother taught me to make this. Come here."

"No."

"Aw come on, Katara, we can't be reduced to this, now are we?" He looked past her. "I told everyone I will make lunch for today while you went out for some alone time."

"Alone time? Lunch?"

"I told them you probably fed Appa and went for a walk. Aang left with Sokka and the women hoping to show them his new toys he been whittling. So," he came after Katara and walked behind her with both his hands placed securely on her hips. "Come. Here."

"By the way you smell like perfect sunshine and it seems your hips are spreading too."

Katara knocked his hands from her. But the food smelled heavenly. Zuko showed her how cloves and honeysuckle work together with fruit to make the perfect fondue for her breads.

"Okay." She said nodding her approval.

"I can cook for you like this everyday if you let me." Katara's heart ticked as Zuku held her mouth open for a spoonful of the sauce. She let it rest on her tongue as he tilted the spoon at an incline, let the food flow down. It had a burst of sweet and spice. He must have not told her the secret ingredient for the spice.

"Fire- Fire grove plants. Just a little."

"Very good." Katara moved away from him.

"Just a sec," Zuku eyed her mouth. "Twirl the juice around before you swallow. You savor it better that way. Just imagine it with a piece of me- err bread."

"Yeah, alright." Katara didn't want to imagine anymore. Her skin tingled.

"How wide can your mouth stretch, beautiful?" He tickled her chin. She slapped his hand. "Stop, Zuko!"

She liked his teasing but she had to learn to draw lines.

"Stop!" He tickled her stomach and under her armpits he was behind her holding her as she fell on all floors giggling. He landed on top of her and she felt a breeze as he swiftly exposed her belly and began pad a thumb around her nipple.

Oh no. Nope.

She took her little necklace which now held some water encased in it, the blue orb was filled with water from the springs in Air Temple Island. She popped it open, froze a bit of it into a shard and lightly stabbed him in the shoulder with it.

He yelped, chuckled and moved some hair from her face. Grabbing her small feet, he caressed it.

"I can fix dinner tonight too and help with other things."

"Nah playboy." Katara stood up and smoothed her clothes down. "I appreciate your help but I don't think cooking can redeem you."

As soon as she said it, his face fell. Somewhere between his loverboy ways and the good cooking he showcased he was still Zuko.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. One thing I like out of a relationship is honesty. I like that about you."

"I'm not that honest if I didn't tell Aang about us."

"Okay so you're human. Honest and human-great!"

"Smooth talker."

III

Zuko was enjoying talking with Katara when Aang came breathing hard. Sokka and the women followed soon behind.

"Let the girls stay here. We have trouble!"

"What kind of trouble?" Zuko dried his hands and Katara joined him in the main area.

"What's going on?"

"There's like this giant thing in the sky, like some snake-bird thing!" Sokka tried to explain.

Zuko shook his head. " A giant bird?"

"We wish it were only a bird. I thought it was something forming over the horizon, like a billow of clouds and maybe some shadow, but there is definitely something there." Aang said.

"You hear that?" Suki had a palm to her wide belly and the other to her ear. Zuko listened. A low buzzing sound, like a murmur. A dozen bees?

"Forget that! Can you feel _that?_" Sokka countered. He withdrew his sword and Katara put on a show of frosting water.

Zuko couldn't help but admire her beauty in ice. She looked just as mad as her husband whose eyes were bright as blue fire.

"Katara, can you stay here with the girls?"

Zuko realized Ty Lee was hiding behind Sokka. Scared was she? Her wide eyes made her look years younger than she really was.

"I don't want to. I'm fighting beside you." Katara gritted her teeth. Zuko felt the ominous chill in the air again.

He felt it before.

"Uh, guys I think we should stay inside."

Aang's eyes narrowed at Zuko. "Are you chickening out?"

"I don't feel right about this. We shouldn't endanger everyone Aang."

"I want to check it out. Coming with me?" Aang stood with his back to the door. Zuko thought about it. Something wasn't right. This feeling…

"I…I guess. We can go."

"Katara, stay here with Suki and Ty Lee. "

Sokka quickly ran behind the Fire Lord and Avatar Aang. Zuko saw a fierce determination in his eyes.

Sokka had someone to fight for.

So did he.

**A/N: Okay, so I have a few group projects to tend to and some work and hope to be back before the weekend. Thanks for reading! My goal is to read more FF myself once I get writing projects and this one out of the way.**

**Thanks a million!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

I.

Time went by as the girls sat nibbling on the snack s and delicious food Zuko prepared. Katara's thoughts strayed everywhere: From Zuko's hands to Aang's determination to fight without her and then to Suki's enormous stomach which could pop any day.

"I can't take this sitting down stuff anymore," Ty Lee pulled on her braid and blew out air from her pouty lips. Katara couldn't help but feel slightly jealous her. Such a cute little figure, such big eyes.

"I know what you mean. I am not some little girl needing to be home while dad fight." As Katara said this, memories of her own father washed over her in happy but morose memories as well. She was glad to have finally reconciled her feelings of the past to her father a while before. "I have a right mind to head out there."

"No, Katara." Suki struggled to stand, Ty Lee held out a hand for Suki to hold and get her bearings. "I need you both here. What the guys saw was probably very frightening."

"Well, I hope they're alright." Katara said and took up their bowls. She kept feeling goose bumps run up her arms. It was weird really. Everything she did brought thoughts of Zuko flying into her face. His caresses were pure fire, his eyes glowed each time he saw her, and then he cooks so well. Is this what eroticism was? Thoughts that could brandish a soul without the person even being there? What would it be like to lay with Zuko?

From the looks of his well endowed piece- probably pretty painful at first but-

"Katara, did you hear me?"

"Yes?" Katara placed the bowls and other trash away in the kitchen and rejoined the girls.

"What were you doing in there?"

Katara shrugged, but she noticed Ty Lee's wink of confidence. Ty Lee. The little girl who humped Zuko.

Katara rolled her eyes and felt a shiver, a cold piece of air from outside sweep through. Looking out of the window behind Suki, she observed billowing clouds and what looked like a parade of wings.

"Girls, look at this!" Katara waved them over; Suki shifted some to look behind her and out the window.

"Are those…birds?" Ty Lee's eyes squinted into the darkening sky.

"Yeah. It seems to be a million birds."

"I don't think those are birds, Katara." Suki's face looked pasty white. Katara was concerned. "Those things don't look right."

Katara looked again.

Where were the guys?

II

Zuko fought the dirt and rocks flapping up against his skin. Aang was already in the Avatar State and hard to communicate with. Sokka remained crouched low behind a very tall rock, in the thick of groves.

"It looks like a bird dragon," Sokka shouted over the steady beating of wings. Zuko felt for his swords. He constantly had new swords. Some remade, some brand new.

"Whatever they are, they look oddly familiar." Zuko cast a knowing glance in Aang's direction.

Visiting Azula's grave was a huge mistake.

"I get the icky feeling you know something I don't." Sokka swatted at something on his arm. Zuko came closer to him. Perhaps he can tell Sokka.

"Aang's been visiting my sister's grave."

"What!"

"Shh shh," Zuko stooped low and told Sokka everything. Sokka's eyes grew wide in surprise and then finally lowered in understanding.

"I see." Sokka said. They both looked in Aang's direction. The Avatar's legs were folded, criss crossed, his eyes closed but a ring of half-moon blue light shone from the slits. His bald head was glowing, making him look like an innocent child but a wise, old man.

Well, not too wise if he visits graves in secret without telling his wife.

Zuko swallowed hard. Aang was his friend- true. However, matters of the heart proved to be much too strong whenever he got near Katara.

"Look out!" Sokka threw his boomerang in a high arc and it knocked a medium sized black feathered bird down to the ground. Blood spurted forth from its long neck.

"They look like flying turkeys!" Zuko exclaimed.

They remained in hiding. Both feeling like wussies, but unable to do anything until after Aang assessed the problem and find the weak spots of the huge beast, whose wingspan covered an entire horizon before their eyes. Smaller versions of the beast, the black birds with the long red necks and shiny, ebony feathers stormed the skies and pecked at whatever they saw.

"The birds are in connection to Azula. Aren't they," Sokka said between closed teeth.

"Uh huh. Yes they are." Zuko put his head down in his hands. All he wanted to do was go back to where Katara was. He was not n the mood to fight birds.

What's taking Aang so long?

III

Another dead one lay near her feet.

Several of the nasty looking black birds have burst through the living room area's window and one of them actually pecked its way through the stalagmite housing. Strong beaks!

Suki was protected by Ty Lee, who shielded her, even though Suki grew red faced (finally enhancing her color) when she adamantly wanted to "stomp the darn things. Ty Lee provided goo cover while Katara froze, whipped, and killed the few that did get in.

They all three used some stones and other materials to board of the windows. Katara discovered that her and Aang's home did have some weak spots (figuratively speaking as well) and would need to relocate soon.

She watched as Suki waddled back to the couch and slump down. She slid from Ty Lee's hand. "I am so tired," she commented.

"Sorry we made you work," Katara said sympathetically.

"No, no. That's not it. My back hasn't been feeling great lately, but I wanted to work out some muscle kinks anyway."

"Yeah, instead of just the genital muscles," Ty Lee joked. Katara smiled.

"Uh huh- Oh, OHHHHHHH!" Suki wailed in pain, her face twisted like a screw. Katara rushed over. She already knew.

"Suki," she asked. "Is it time?"

Suki couldn't speak, just nodded her head and held her abdomen as another wave of pain made its stamp on her face.

Katara has helped with a number of deliveries but having Ty Lee there helped. "Grab me some fresh linen from the back Ty Lee, and get me some hot, boiled water- quick!"

Ty Lee became the speed demon in getting what Katara and Suki needed. Katara saw the sweat forming on Suki's upper lip and ordered her to breathe rhythmically and in staccato and to announce each birth contraction.

After while, Katara could see a breach under the blanket which discreetly covered Suki. The baby's head was crowning and the moment was so very near to hold her precious niece or nephew.

"Okay, push!"

Suki clamped down and heaved, pushed and did the same again. "OW! IT HURTS! I'm- going to- kill -your brotherforstuffingthisinmeI swear!" Suki growled.

Katara held her laugh back. It was funny but not funny. "Alright. We're almost there, hon'." Katara had a towel laid on her lap as she sat on a small stool. Ty Lee's hand was surely crushed by now from Suki's squeezing. She mouthed the words "Help me" to Katara.

The slick, wet slurping sounds from the sliding baby was further announcement the new child was almost here. Katara helped Suki by gently grabbing the small baby's shoulders.

IV.

Zuko should have learned more about using his own Chi as Azula have mastered since before Sozin's Comet arrived. He focused and found himself scorching the black beasts in mid air. Smoke and ash took over the sky. He spat on the ground and continued hurling firebombs in the air.

That's when he heard a shout. From Sokka?

"Out of the Way!" He heard the boys say. Zuko spun around and before he could blink, a talon landed heavy across his chest. Skin flayed open and blood leapt from his chest into the grim face of the mutant fowl.

He hit the ground stiff. His eyes opened and closing. He saw a fuzzy image of the Avatar. Eyes blue, and questioning. Looking his way. Sokka slinging his boomerang, battle cries flapping against the day.

Then for one brief moment, he saw her.

Saw her for how she probably looks now.

A floating image of Azula. Pale face, sunken skin, black eyes. Huge black wings arced from her shoulder blades and she mouthed something he couldn't understand.

Before blackness took over.

**The End**

**A/N: Book 2 will take place from here. Get ready for more of Katara, Aang, and Zuko and of course the arrival of a new baby!**


End file.
